It All Led to This
by TyyTyy
Summary: She's a doctor, he owns a WHAT! She's shy and he's cocky. She has it all together, he's at a loss. What will their meeting lead to? "It's okay because if all of that hadn't happened... We wouldn't be here together right now." . . . "Come here." Rated M for language and future LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

I'd never really been someone to party, probably because I spent the majority of my time studying, working and going to school but now I didn't have half of those excuses anymore.

It wasn't like I hated going out or anything, I just preferred to spend my time usefully but tonight, my life-long best friend, Ino refused to take no for an answer.

There wasn't much I could say to disagree being that I'd have to following day off and the two of us really hadn't done anything together in a really long time, I couldn't even remember the last time and that was pretty sad being that we shared an apartment. We have been living together for more than five years now, it worked out well for both of us so we kept it that way, we halved each of the bills and we worked well together in the house. To be honest I never really liked to live alone anyway.

Ino and I had just graduated from medical school this week and apparently this called for celebrating which didn't involve a nightgown and a novel. No this celebration called for six inch stilettos and a dress I felt completely nude in.

"Damn, you look good!" Ino had walked up behind me where I was standing in the only bathroom our apartment had, examining myself in the floor-length mirror.

I mulled over her comment as I took in my emerald green eyes that popped beautifully with the surrounding eye-liner and mascara. Ino had done my make up, it was something I never done for myself but didn't mind wearing if she ever felt the urge to tackle me with it. Ino was serious about it herself she never so much as left her bedroom to even have breakfast without her 'face' on.

My hair was and always had been my favorite part of myself, even with people always wondering if it's real. Other than slight trims every few months, I've been growing it out for several years. Usually with it being so long I always keep it in a braid or a loose ponytail maybe but tonight it was down, my pink locks fell loosely all the way to my lower back.

The tight, strapless red dress I wore which matched my stilettos was actually a very stunning dress, if you didn't mind looking half naked while wearing it. I rolled my eyes, forcing all negativity from my mind. Tonight was going to be a good night. I was going to have fun, I really did look good. Ino was right. I just couldn't help but feel that something was missing, I just didn't know what.

"Here, Sakura."

I turned to Ino and beamed at her when I saw the tube of hot red lipstick she was offering me, just what I needed to finish off my outfit.

"What would I do without you?" I sighed, unable to keep from grinning as I applied the perfect amount to my lips. I was definitely ready now.

"You tell me." Ino snorted. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail high up on her head and she was wearing a cross-strapped black dress that was even shorter than mine with matching black pumps.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked as I followed Ino out of our bathroom. We went down the short hallway and into the living room.

"Yeah, we'll grab something to eat on the way."

I'd never seen Ino this eager to go out somewhere before, especially a club. Usually when we went out together to drink it would be in a nice restaurant or at home. Neither one of us would drive after drinking anyway so it was just simpler to get our buzz on at home, besides we always had a great time when it was just the two of us anyway, we didn't need anybody else. Part of me felt like being around a crowd of people wouldn't be fun but I would try my best to ignore them. It was mine and Ino's night after all nobody else mattered.

After stopping for a quick dinner we got back on the road towards our destination for the night. I'd never been to the place Ino was dragging me to but she had, once before and she had wanted to go back for a while now so I was happy for her because I knew that even if I didn't have the best time she would be having a blast and I loved Ino, she was all I had, my everything. More than anything I just wanted her to be happy.

The ride was longer than I expected and when we pulled into the club's parking lot my mouth fell ope in shock. I didn't think it was possible for a night club to even be so huge. The place looked much more close to a palace than any kind of club. I was rendered speechless by the mere sight of it.

It took several minutes for Ino to find an open parking spot and by then I was still sitting in the car gaping at the entrance of the club which had dozens of people lined up to enter. What kind of place was this with this kind of crowd, jeez.

"Ino, look at that line!" I scoffed, ready to head back home already. Ino laughed and stepped out of the car, I followed suit.

"Don't worry we will get right in." She assured me.

I tried to force off the nervous feeling I got. I really needed to get out more often. With our arms entwined Ino and I walked straight to the front door instead of the back of the long line of men waiting to enter. I wondered briefly why I didn't see any women but the thought was quickly lost when I heard my name.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura,"

I looked up at the man working the door who I knew was a good friend of Ino's, who was sometimes more than a friend. I smiled sweetly at him.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Sai."

"You two don't have too much fun." He muttered after we were already through the door but we paid him no attention.

"Finally!" Ino's body was already moving excitedly to the music. I couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm. I couldn't help but have a good time as long as I was with her.

"Let's get a drink already!" I yelled close to her ear as we weaved our way through the crowd.

She grinned wickedly at me then. "There's my girl."

We managed our way to the bar which was long, seeming to run down the entire length of the club, which surprisingly seemed even bigger from the inside than it did from the out. As I finally took a good look around I gasped. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed sooner because now everywhere I looked I saw half naked girls dancing.

I turned to Ino ready to curse her out, a deadly glare on my face but instead I burst into a fit of giggles as soon as I saw her, she had been giving me the most goofy grin I'd ever seen, one brow arched high in challenge. I rolled my eyes and she laughed knowing full well I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Hey there, what can I get for you girls?" A girl who seemed much too young and too gorgeous to be a stripper asked us from behind the bar.

Feeling even more nervous all of a sudden, I looked away, deep in my own thoughts while Ino ordered for us. I couldn't believe I was at a strip club, one with naked girls no less. I glared at the floor when I felt my face flush.

"Here you go ladies, just let me know if you need anything else." The girl went on to help someone else and I took my drink quickly.

"I might better keep an eye on you tonight." Ino chuckled.

"You better." I said and I lifted my glass for a sip but the drink was so delicious, I drained it completely.

"Oh hell." Ino mumbled under her breath and I laughed.

"That was so good!" I beamed, my eyes finding Ino's untouched drink in her hands. She followed my line of vision and then glared at me.

"Get your own!"

I only had to pout for a second before I had her drink and she was ordering us another round. She really did spoil me and I loved it so much. Maybe that's one of the reasons I feel like I don't really need anybody but Ino. Even now at twenty five, I just don't really have an interest in dating or finding a man like Ino says I should. It'd just never seemed like an importance to me and nobody has ever caught my eye anyway.

"How much do you want to bet I'll have you up there on this pole tonight?"

I gaped at Ino, unable to believe she would even think such a thing. Sure I loved to dance when I was drinking, but I could never do such a thing. I blushed just thinking about it especially here, there had to be more than a hundred other people in the crowd. It was really surprising.

"Never going to happen."

After one more drink each we went out to the dance floor which was loaded with several other girls who were dancing but it was impossible to tell if they were a part of the staff or if they were just here having a good time. I didn't think about it long because me and Ino quickly got into dancing together, only then did I realize just how affected I was by the alcohol I'd consumed so far, which hadn't been much. I sure didn't have much of a tolerance anymore.

I had no idea how long we'd been going at it and I'd lost count of my drinks a long time ago. Drunk was a total understatement for my condition but I was having a blast. I couldn't remember the last night I had such a great time. In fact, I'd been having such a good time that I didn't even protest when I was lifted onto the bar. I met with the pole willingly, happily even.

The crowd around me seemed to grow instantly and they were noticeably louder. Thanks to the alcohol I wasn't anywhere close to my shy and clumsy self. I was preforming moves I didn't know I had. Unbelievably I'd even managed to get a pile of singles surrounding me within a minute.

Determined to finish the song out, I continued moving my body in a seductive way I didn't know I was capable of. I was sure that by the sound of the crowd I had a fan base now. For some reason that thought had me searching the crowd for Ino, who seemed to have vanished. I walked around the pole slowly, looking through the crowd until a devastating pair of onyx eyes caught a hold of mine. I had never seen such stunning eyes, emotionless, yet somehow demanding and powerful and cold. Very cold.

I was glad my body kept moving because my mind forgot everything except him the moment I laid eyes on him and I couldn't look away. His raven hair was a sexy mess in the back, his bangs cradled his nearly perfect face. Never in my life had I met a beautiful man before this moment. Everything about him was breathtaking. He smirked, his eyes never leaving me and he lifted a hand to signal me over to him, that sly smirk still plastered on his gorgeous face.

I don't know why but I didn't think twice before making my way to the edge of the bar where he was standing. However I wasn't expecting him to grab me with an unexpected ease to get me off the stage and standing next to him. I blushed as I looked up at him, fully aware that his arms were wrapped tight around my waist. I had never been in a man's arms like this before and this man seemed more like prince charming than just any man.

 _Ino save me._

"You sure seemed to be having a good time up there..." He mentioned casually with a voice so deep and velvety. I thought I'd melt right on the spot.

I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open embarrassingly. I blushed again at the realization and I just wanted to hide somewhere. I had to be looking like some kind of tomato by now.

"Hey, look at me." Mr. Prince Charming called to me and I met his gaze, flushed face and all. "I feel like I know you from somewhere..." He trailed off thoughtfully. I swallowed hard, feeling more thirsty than I ever had in my adult life.

"U-um... I'm sorry. W-We've never met." I stammered nervously and then cursed myself inwardly for making such a fool of myself.

"Then let me get to know you." He suggested cockily, his left brow raised in challenge. I felt nearly faint.

"What?" I asked, baffled. He only smirked in return. Fantastic, now he's going to laugh at me.

"Mr. Uchiha, can I get you a drink?" The same girl that had been serving Ino and I all night asked the gorgeous man next to me and I looked up at him. I was positive I'd heard that name somewhere before.

He nodded once and finally let his arms fall back to his sides, but he never looked at her, his eyes never left me, not even for a second. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Ah, and one for the lady."

I watched him curiously while the bar girl fixed our drinks which only took a moment. I took a well needed sip as soon as it was delivered.

"So... Mr. Uchiha?" I asked shyly, trying to fight off the blush that was creeping its way back to my cheeks.

"Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. I own the place."

It figures a guy as alluring as him would own a place like this. My inner was already rolling her eyes. This is exactly why I don't try to talk to men. They only want women for one thing and one thing only.

"Well are you going to give me your name?" He asked patiently, something that from just looking at him, you could tell he wasn't so good with.

I looked back up to him, shaking my thoughts away, deciding to play nice. "Oh, um.. It's Sakura." His eyes seemed too see right through me and I blushed again, surprised by the way he studied me.

"Come with me, Sakura."

A chill ran down my spine at the sound of my name coming from his voice, which was so smooth. I gasped as he grabbed a hold of my hand and began pulling me along with him. I had no idea where he was trying to take me and even though I saw a million red flags flying, I just couldn't pull away from him. I kept following him, my eyes on his broad shoulders which were covered in a white button up shirt. He surely was something sweet to look at, but just what had I gotten myself into here? My eyes widened as Sasuke looked back over his shoulder at me, just for a brief moment but that look he'd given me was all it took for me to know that I had to follow him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **.**

Sasuke led me to the far left end of the club which had several private rooms, those he explained to me on the way were 'VIP' rooms. I couldn't help but wonder why exactly he'd brought me here and beyond that; why was I not running away yet?

The room was small but surprisingly cozy. There was a pole in the center of the room and the the couch in the room was rounded, other than that the room was bare. The light was low. I sipped my drink anxiously.

"Come, sit with me Sakura."

I blushed, seeing that Sasuke had already taken a seat while I just stood around staring off at the wall. He had to think I was crazy now. I sat down regardless, using my drink to shield my face, however that turned out not in my best interest because I finished the drink far too quickly.

"Mr. Uchiha..." I was blushing so furiously I just knew my face would burst into flames at any moment. He raised a brow in question, only embarrassing me more. "You're staring."

"You're stunning," He stated with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "How could I not?"

Fighting the sudden urge to pinch myself in an attempt to wake me up from the dream I was all too aware was reality, I looked down, unable to meet his scorching gaze any longer.

"You know, you could be having fun out there like that all the time..."

I repeated his words in my head, contemplating the meaning behind them but I didn't get very far.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, aware that I hadn't stopped blushing since I'd first seen him.

"The dancing, you looked amazing up there."

Finally understanding his meaning I couldn't help but laugh a little. I must have really been going to town on the pole for him to just up and offer me a job like that. I wasn't sure if I should be offended but to my own surprise, I wasn't. Not even close.

"Yes it was pretty fun, however I already have a career."

Sasuke regarded me thoughtfully. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and when I couldn't take it any longer, I lifted my head to meet his eyes once more. He smirked, obviously getting just what he wanted, something he was probably all too good at.

A knock on the thin sliding door startled me. Sasuke called for whoever it was to come in and I took a relaxing breath, unable to believe I jumped because of a little knock. It was a bar girl, she had a tray of drinks and she served both of us before leaving quickly. I sipped my drink carefully, trying not to drink it down all at once this time.

"Where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"I have an apartment not too far from here." I answered carefully before taking another sip of my drink.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked then and I looked at him as he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"No... w-why would you think that?"

Couldn't I get through five minutes without something embarrassing happening to me?

"I'm just not used to women trying to keep themselves at such a distance from me." He was noticeably amused which was only even more embarrassing.

I was sitting on the total opposite end of the couch, now feeling some type of flustered.

"Are you always like this with men?"

My cheeks burned and I looked down again. Why was he questioning me like this and with these kinds of questions... If it didn't involve my job I never found myself around men often so I didn't know if I ever had a way I specifically acting around them and yet at the same time I felt like Sasuke himself was the reason for my embarrassment.

Sasuke sat beside me, taking me by surprise because I hadn't even seen him get up. I looked up to meet his eyes at the same time he brushed the backs of his fingers against my cheek. I stiffened, but didn't pull away from him because his touch was actually warm, inviting even. There was nothing scary or rough about it. It was obvious Sasuke didn't miss my reaction though, because he frowned instantly and removed his hand.

"Perhaps you're too innocent for me."

I blushed ten shades of red. What on earth could he mean by that and why did I have the feeling he was trying to turn my face into nothing but a crisp? I stared at him in confusion while he stared back at me, deep in his own thoughts.

"W-what?" I stammered and cursed myself for doing so.

"I've never wanted something so badly as soon as I first saw it..." Sasuke murmured thoughtfully, his voice low and husky. Something about it had my stomach tightening in an unfamiliar way, even lower. WHA- I blushed as my knees squeezed together on their own.

 _What was that?!_

I was so distracted by Sasuke's voice and the way his eyes lingered on me, like they never wanted to look away, that I completely forgot what he had said. I just sat motionless as we stared at each other for what seems like ages. I couldn't look away and he seemed to be having the same problem. His eyes looked from mine to my lips and I felt my face heating once again.

I'd never even been kissed and I just knew Sasuke Uchiha was not about to do such a thing so unexpectedly. There was no way. My inner was in agreement, she shook her head meaningfully.

"U-um... S-Sasuke-"

"I want you, Sakura." Sasuke interrupted me, his confession nearly giving my a heart attack while I thought about exactly how he could mean that.

 _Oh._

That same strange tightening formed in my lower abdomen and I squirmed. This was all too much for my poor soul, I had to say something, to stop him from giving me that look even a second longer.

At the same moment I opened my mouth to speak, Sasuke's hands cupped my face, his fingers went into my hair and his mouth claimed mine. After the initial shock of his kiss, I found myself giving into it. His hands had a way of relaxing me and his lips were much softer than I could have anticipated and they felt so good against mine.

He kissed me over and over, soft hot kisses until I melted in his arms. All I knew was him at that moment. Nothing else existed. He smelled so good, a mixture of cologne and body wash that was enough to put a woman under alone, this man was a predator and not one who lost his prey easily.

His hands slid down from my face to my waist as he continued kissing me, now trailing his way down my neck. My breath hitched as I realized just where this was heading and how quickly it was heading there. My heart as pounding so hard it was all I could hear and all I knew was I had to get out of there. I had to get away from him or I just might actually go through with it.

"Sasuke, wait. Stop." I mumbled nervously and shuddered as he ran his mouth back up the base of my throat to kiss me once more.

"I haven't even done anything yet." His amusement was obvious through his tone. Hearing this caused me to blush all the way to the tips of my ears. I really needed to get away from this man.

"I... I need to go." I inwardly winced when this was the best I could come up with and Sasuke smirking against my neck only made it that much worse.

"I want you to stay. I really do want to get to know you. Sa-ku-ra."

I shuddered and gasped, I absolutely can't believe just him saying my name could make me feel so many different things at once. He bit down gently on my ear lobe and tugged slightly.

"You want to stay too."

My hands were clinging to his upper arms now as I sat there, surrendering to his expert mouth as it woke my body up one kiss after the other. Another minute in and a moan escaped me quietly, but it was enough to embarrass me to no end and in spite of Sasuke's noticeable approval, I forced his hand off of me and stood up, frightened by just how easily he made me want him, in a way I had never wanted a man before in my life.

"Sakura-" Sasuke frowned and stood, his right hand outstretched towards me as I backed up to the door, ready to run for my life. I really had almost lost it. I watched him with wide, wary eyes until I bumped into the wall. I was shocked I'd let this happen.

I shook my head but was unable to speak as I forced my eyes away from his which now looked full of concern.

"Sakura, please!" Sasuke called after me as I fumbled to slide the door open.

"I-I'm Sorry." I told him earnestly before hurrying out of the door and away from the first man who had ever caught my eye. The first man I'd ever kissed. The first man to make me actually _feel_.

Ino would probably kill me for running away from him but I just didn't know what else to do. If I hadn't run, I would have given myself to him freely and how could I after just meeting him for the first time. I just wanted to crawl in my bed and cry until I had to go back to work.

I spent nearly ten minutes looking for Ino and even trying to call her but her phone was going straight to voice-mail. All I could think of was that she'd gone home with someone which was understandable for Ino. She was good with men, I'd always admired her for that and I've always wished I could be the same way but I just couldn't... It wouldn't be a lie for me to say that I had a certain... fear of men. A fear that I hadn't felt when I was with Sasuke, even though I knew nothing about him except his name.

I took a taxi back to the apartment which was empty. I was worried about Ino but was sure she was taking care of herself wherever she was. I soaked in a bath for a long time, replaying the nights events repeatedly in my head from the time I first saw Sasuke until the second I left. Why did I have to be so lame...

How could a grown woman behave so childishly. He probably thought I was insane, surely no women my age act similar. I scowled at the ceiling wishing I would have just stayed home from the start, I sure would have saved myself a lot of embarrassment.

I sighed, deciding not to dread on any of it. It wasn't like I'd ever see Sasuke Uchiha again, I would not be going back to _his_ club and that was that. I felt somewhat relieved by the thought, yet somehow disappointed. How could I not even understand my own feelings about the man and where is Ino when I need her so desperately? She probably wasn't going to even believe me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me, tell me you're not serious!"

I flinched as I quietly listened to Ino's unbelieving rant. It was the day after our night out and she hadn't made it home from her apparent night with Sai very long ago. I had been antsy all day long as I waited to be able to tell her about my meeting with a certain Mr. Uchiha.

Every time I thought about him, I found myself blushing, the worst part of that was, I had been thinking about him all day and I couldn't understand it for the life of me because I just didn't think about men like that. I was thankful Ino was home to give me whatever advice she possibly had but I hadn't expected her to freak out like she had. She'd been pacing back and forth across the living room floor for several minutes now, muttering quietly to herself. I was starting to get worried.

" _The_ Sasuke Uchiha..." She shook her head in bewilderment while laughing to herself in a way that had me cowering in fear. "What did you say again?" She trailed off thoughtfully, but I knew she was just pissed and still ranting. "Oh yeah, you just ran away!" She turned to me, her blue eyes scorching right through me. "Do you have any idea who that man is!"

I swallowed hard and looked down at my hands which were trembling in my lap, something that never happened to me. Ino was still at it and I was barely even listening to her now. I didn't expect her to actually know about the guy.

"I don't understand, I've never heard of that Uchiha behaving in such a manor." Ino sounded impressed as she spoke more to herself than me.

He sure seemed used to behaving such a way to me last night. I blushed, the memory of his lips on mine coming to mind. I would definitely be drinking at home from now on.

"Can we just forget it now?" I asked hopefully as I stood up from the couch and passed Ino on my way into the kitchen.

"Forget it?!" Ino scoffed, hot on my heels.

"Yes, it should have never happened and I'll never see him again so let's just forget it." I told her seriously, I didn't even want to be thinking about him anymore and Ino's frantic ranting only made it worse.

"Sakura I know that you haven't been interested in a relationship but can you really be oblivious to even the Uchiha's charms?"

I turned around quickly to hide my blush from her. I got myself a bottle of water out of the fridge and drained half of it in a feeble attempt to calm myself.

Honestly, I really was attracted to him, I knew that had to be the fascination I felt towards him. I was certain there wasn't a woman alive that wouldn't find him breathtaking. His eyes alone had captivated me right from first sight but it didn't matter how good I thought he looked or even how deep and sexy that voice of his- No. I couldn't go there. None of it mattered, he was as bad as any other man, more than likely worse. He only had been thinking about one thing when he took me to that room last night, something he probably got easily from most women.

I found myself rolling my eyes at this thought. I actually felt sorry for all the women who'd fallen prey to that man.

"You're impossible!" Ino stormed off towards her bedroom and I let out a sigh of defeat. She would get over it soon enough but still I just wished she'd understand that I didn't need any type of relationship. I wasn't like her, I'd be better off just working my days away. I wasn't up for getting hurt and I knew that's all any relationship would ever end in.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Never had I felt so tired in my life as I did tonight after leaving the hospital after working for sixteen hours straight. I was overly exhausted and I hadn't even eaten a thing all day, that's what I get for running my mouth with Ino instead of stuffing my face on my break.

I forced my feet to take me to my car and I groaned with relief as soon as I sat. My feet had never ached so badly in my life. I started the car hoping Ino would have dinner waiting for me at home. My phone rang before I could get anywhere and seeing it was Ino, I answered quickly.

"Hey," I called tiredly.

"Sakura, I know you're going to kill me but I need you to go by the grocery store and get a few things..."

With a mental grocery list I got out of my car and headed into our local grocers, cursing Ino every step of the way. I couldn't believe she was making me do this right now.

I grabbed a basket once I was inside and hurried down the aisles to get everything Ino asked for, eager to get home and take a long, hot bath and a nice home-cooked meal, provided by Ino. What else could a girl want?

I decided to get us a bottle of wine to go with dinner, I felt I needed it after the day I'd had. There was so many different kinds and I knew nothing about wine and I didn't even know what I might like.

 _How embarrassing..._

"Shall I make a suggestion?" A cool, familiar voice asked from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise. I hadn't felt anyone approach me and he was close, too close.

"Mr. Uchiha?" I turned to look at him in surprise and immediately regretted it.

He was taller than I remembered, seeming to tower over me like a skyscraper. I felt my face heat up as I remembered I was six inches taller the last time I saw him. His hair was just as messy as it had been the first time I'd seen it, but his bangs still framed his beautiful face. I flinched as soon as my eyes met his which were dark, cold and still seemed to see right through me.

I watched as he selected a black bottle of red wine before returned his gaze to me. I felt frozen in place, completely mesmerized just by his presence alone. I was vaguely aware that my mouth was slightly open as I stared at him.

 _Oh God, I'm staring!_

"This one seems like you, delicate and sweet..."

I blushed, unable to believe he was really comparing me to wine right now. I didn't know what to say and I just wanted to run away to keep my face from burning any longer. Instead of running, I gave him my most brilliant smile and took the wine out of his hands and placed it inside my basket.

"Thank you, I would have been here all night." I laughed in an attempt to hide my shame as I looked anywhere to keep from making eye contact with him again. Realizing nothing was keeping me from walking away and that was exactly what I should do, I turned to leave only to hear him smirk.

"Running away again?"

His words, halted me mid-step and I turned back to look at him once more. Sasuke frowned when our eyes met and he lifted his hand to tuck a tendril of my hair behind my ear, it was a lone lock that refused to stay in my long braid. His hand lingered there, cupping the side of my face long enough for me to blush unimaginably. After what seemed like the longest time, he was the one to look away.

"I do hope you'll be going straight home." He uttered, his tone laced with annoyance. "I'll be seeing you around, Sakura..."

I watching in awe as he shoved his hands into his pockets before casually walking away from me, leaving me to mull over my thoughts for much longer than necessary until I finally made myself check out.

* * *

I let myself in my apartment, groceries in hand. I was so tired now that I wasn't even hungry anymore but something did smell good and I knew it would only take a few minutes for Ino to finish dinner now that I'd brought the other things she needed. Who was I kidding, I would probably eat like a pig...

"Sakura, that you?" Ino called from the kitchen, where I joined her a moment later.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry it took so long..." I chewed my bottom lip nervously as I contemplated telling Ino about my encounter at the grocery store.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Ino asked knowingly and I cringed. She never stopped amazing me with the way she always did that. She read me like an open book which I guess was understandable after all our years of friendship but still...

"Nothing happened..." I said with a shrug, feigning innocence.

"Liar." She snorted, then laughed at me as she continued with her dinner preparations.

Telling her didn't seem like a good idea no matter which way I thought of it but at the same time I knew she wouldn't let this go until I did admit the truth so I told her, I walked her through our brief encounter and she seemed even more astounded than she did when she found our I'd met and even kissed him all in one night.

 _What a time to think of that..._

I fanned myself, feeling suddenly hot and short of breath at the thought. Ino was rambling about something but I wasn't hearing her being as lost in my thoughts as I was. I just left her where she was in the kitchen and made my way down to our bathroom, hoping that a bath might calm me down.

We had just finished eating and Ino and I were both laying on the couch, our legs tangled together as we continued to drink on the wine Sasuke had chosen for us. The thought had me in a fit of giggles. Things were much more amusing when alcohol was involved. Ino and I had actually been laughing about me running into Sasuke for the last several minutes and we were each having the last of the wine we had, so it was okay to say that we were a little intoxicated.

"Let's google him!" Ino shot up into a sitting position, obviously thrilled with her new idea.

I laughed. "Seriously?"

 _Why not?..._

I followed Ino, wine in hand. We went over to the computer desk in our living room and I watched as she typed his name in google. Several pictures of him popped up instantly but Ino clicked on a link before I could admire them.

"Sasuke Uchiha, twenty six years old, one brother..." Ino started reading off various information on the page which could or could not be true. I was never one to trust the internet.

A couple minutes later and Ino had found the website to his club which was known as 'Uchiha's'. Ino burst into a merciless laugh and I raised a curious brow in her direction.

"They have his private email here on the website." She turned to me, arching her brows suggestively.

"So?" I frowned, not following wherever she was trying to go with that.

"So, you're going to email him right now, I think he should have your contact information just because and you never know... He seemed to take a liking to you, he might even be willing to bring us another bottle of that sweet... Delicate wine."

I scowled at Ino who was grinning broadly at me.

"I will do no such thing!"

No matter how much I'd like to have another glass it wasn't worth emailing a man I didn't even know about it, as if I hadn't already embarrassed myself enough around him.

"You're going to do it... Think about more wine!"

I couldn't believe she would even suggest such a thing and I was sure if I hadn't been influenced by alcohol I would have never pulled out my cell phone to email him but here I was, shakily typing to a man I desperately hoped would never respond. He was dangerous. I needed to steer clear of someone like him but Ino didn't seem to agree.

 _Come over, bring wine. -Sakura_

Adding my contact information and our street address I sent the email before I lost the nerve. I was ninety percent sure he would never even receive the email anyway and thinking so, I relaxed slightly and lifted my glass to finish off my wine at the same time my phone went off, startling me. Who could have been calling me so late at night? I knew there was no way I'd be getting called back into the hospital tonight and I looked at Ino to see her smirk and my eyes widened as I reached down and picked my cell phone back up off of the computer desk, I studied the unfamiliar number for a quick second before I answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews so far, I just had to update because of it!**

 **Don't forget to follow/fav for regular updates!**

 **Tell me what you guys think if you want a quick update... I might finish the next chapter tonight... (hint*hint) ;)**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone nervously, telling myself there was noway it could be _him._

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" His velvety voice told me otherwise and I gaped at Ino, unsure how to answer him at first.

"I had a long day, there's nothing wrong with wanting to wind down with a little drink."

"But an entire bottle? You didn't drink that all by yourself did you?"

"Of course not!" I was astounded that he could even think so.

"And so you ran out of wine and I was the first person to come to your mind?" He sounded amused and I in turn rolled my eyes.

"Well you did seem to know what you were talking about..." I muttered, speaking of him selecting my wine earlier that evening.

"Smart girl..." I heard his smirk through the phone and just the sound of it was enough to bring heat to my cheeks. "I'll be there soon."

The phone went dead and I gaped at Ino.

"What, what, what?!" She demanded.

"He's actually coming..."

* * *

A part of me was in disbelief that Sasuke Uchiha was really coming over to our apartment, with wine. Firstly, I never expected that he would get the email, and most

certainly not so quickly, and also how could I have known he would really contact me, and apparently without a second thought.

Ino couldn't have been more pleased with herself but I was freaking out, my mind wandering to places it shouldn't even think about.

I cleaned the kitchen, with Ino's help hoping to clear my mind and not let myself even worry about him but I just couldn't stop obsessing over this man I knew

nothing about.

"Look at me," Ino ordered, the second the doorbell rang and I turned to her, my heart beating ferociously.

Ino pinched my cheeks and I slapped her hands away to glare at her.

"What the hell, Ino!"

"Shut up, will you!" She growled at me as she quickly and effortlessly removed the braid I'd done after my bath. I gaped at her as she primped my hair and then

winked at me.

"Much better." Seeming satisfied, she turned on heel and headed into the living room to open the door.

"Well hello there," I heard Ino greeting him politely. "Please come in, Sakura's inside."

When I didn't hear a response I left the kitchen and stepped around into the living room. Our eyes locked instantly and Ino took the wine he'd offered when he made

no move to look away from me. I blushed, already feeling my throat turning dry I looked away and went to get our wine glasses. Ino glared at me, giving me a look

that told me she didn't need any help but I just had to escape if only for one moment. I couldn't even breath when he looked at me with that intensity of his.

Ino filled all three glasses halfway and I grabbed two and took one to Sasuke, who regarded me curiously. I really wanted to know what he was thinking but I didn't

have the nerve to ask.

"It was nice of you to come." I admitted shyly, looking down at the glass of wine I held in my hands.

"Well, I did say I wanted to get to know you, didn't I?" He smirked and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

I noticed Ino had disappeared and my inner was digging her grave already.

I prepared an ice bucket for one of the two bottles of wine Sasuke had brought with him and sat it on the table next to the couch, where I sat and motioned for him

to join me. I sipped on my wine as he sat closely next to me on the couch, close enough for me to smell his cologne something about it made me shudder.

"So... Um, you weren't doing anything tonight?" I asked curiously.

"No, I was just at the club." He told me, then added. "I was surprised to hear from you... This soon anyway."

My mouth fell open as I momentarily gawked at him. He spoke as if he knew I was going to reach out to him at some point which I never had no intention of. He was

quite sure of himself and for some reason, I liked it.

"You pretty cocky aren't you." I muttered, earning a grin that flashed his flawless teeth and showed he was not going to deny it.

"And you're weird, guess we're even." He challenged and I scowled at him.

We were about halfway through the bottle when Ino decided to rejoin us. I glared at her the best I could in my intoxicated state. She ignored me as usual and

beamed at Sasuke.

"Is Sakura being nice? I know how ruthless she can be..." Ino chuckled and I continued glaring at her.

Sasuke shot me a quizzical glance, his left brow high in the air and something about the way he looked made me blush.

"Ruthless?" He tested the word but didn't seem to be able to come to terms with it.

Ino's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

"Oh yes, Sakura here can be quite a handful."

I had no idea where Ino was trying to go with this but I was not happy about it.

"She practically runs the hospital with that attitude of hers."

Sasuke looked at me, seeming even more amused. I felt my ears getting hot and I glared at Ino.

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

She faked a gasp. "Trying to get rid of me? I can take a hint."

 _Dead. She's so dead._

"You two are pretty entertaining." Sasuke said, leaning back and finishing off the wine in his glass, I immediately got up and filled both our glasses again. "So, you

work at the hospital?" He asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Yes," I answered honestly, I didn't see any reason not to tell him. "I'm a doctor, I work the OR. I've been working at the hospital for several years now, but I've only

just graduated medical school this month."

Without me realizing it, I ended up pouring my heart out to him, telling him everything he would want to know without him having to ask me. It as actually nice

talking to someone other than Ino and Sasuke was totally different than her, he just sat quietly and listened, watching me with the darkest most beautiful eyes I'd

ever seen.

Before I knew it, we'd finished the first bottle of wine and when I tried to stand to go and get the other bottle, my head spun and the next thing I knew I was in

Sasuke's lap but I felt so sleepy all of a sudden that it didn't even faze me. I knew I had drank way too much.

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured huskily, his voice low.

It was all I could do to keep my eyes open as I laid in his arms, clinging to his shirt at his chest. My lips parted with a sigh as he ran a hand through my hair, his

fingers massaged my scalp along the way and a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Goodnight."

 _Goodnight Sasuke..._ I thought to myself, enjoying the feel of his hands in my hair I drifted quickly into a deep exhausted slumber.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I sat up and clutched my head which was throbbing and groaned in agony.

 _What happened last night... Why did I sleep on the couch?_

I rubbed my aching eyes until they felt somewhat better and my head was hurting so bad I just wanted to crawl to the tub so I stood up to head in that direction. On

my way to the hallway I heard voices coming from the kitchen so I peeked with one eye open to see who Ino was talking to.

Both my eyes opened wide when I recognized the Uchiha on a stool there at bar in my kitchen. I gaped at him as the previous nights events played through my mind

and I blushed furiously as The raven haired man stood and came to tower over me.

"You're awake," Sasuke gave me that sly smirk of his and my blush deepened.

"Uh, good morning. I was just on my way to shower." I looked to Ino to see she was watching me.

"Here," She said and came over and handed me two small pills which I took and waited as she fixed me a glass of water.

"Thank you," She was a lifesaver.

"No problem, hurry with your shower, I'm making breakfast for you two and it's almost ready and I will be leaving for work soon."

"I won't be long," I assured her and then smiled shyly at Sasuke who was still watching me before I hurried down the hall and into the bathroom.

I got in the shower, taking the water as hot as I could stand it. I couldn't believe all the time I'd spent with Sasuke last night especially because he never once had

made a pass at me, or at least not that I remembered.

When I was finally awake and clean, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself while I brushed my teeth and once I was done and realized that

I hadn't brought any clothes, like I never did but there was now a certain man in my apartment. Surely I would be able to make it to my room without him crossing

the hallway and spotting me.

I used an extra towel to dry my hair as good as I could and I brushed it until it was knot-free knowing full well I was only stalling in fear I'd run into Sasuke in nothing

but a towel and that just wasn't something I would be able to handle.

When I ran out of excuses to stay in the bathroom, I peeked out into the hallway which seemed empty enough so I ran out and dashed to my bedroom and closed

and locked the door quickly, making sure I'd prevent any possible intruders.

After taking a deep, refreshing breath I turned around only to find Sasuke sitting casually on my bed, watching me with interest. I screamed in surprise and clung to

my towel while the color drained from my face. My reaction only seemed to amuse Sasuke who stood up and made his way to me slowly. I was still so surprised that

he was here in my room that I hadn't moved or spoke.

"You know you almost act as if you're afraid of me." Sasuke stated plainly, his eyes emotionless.

I looked away, uncomfortable with his choice of words. I didn't really fear him but men in general were an entire different story but it wasn't like I'd be filling him in

on any of those details. I backed up when he took another step closer to me, fully aware that there was nothing under my towel but me.

"It must be true since you can't even look at me..."

I looked at him, taking another step back and bumping into the door as he came closer and towered over me. I met his eyes with determination, he honestly didn't

scare me, not even a little bit. He intimidated me, very much so but I did not fear him.

"I'm not afraid of you Mr. Uchiha." I told him honestly, my voice shamefully quiet.

Sasuke smirked down at me, his hands propped on the door on either side of my head. My eyes studied his in wonder. I couldn't for the life of me understand this

man and his actions.

"You sure?" He asked, his velvety voice low and sexy as hell. How could him speaking a couple words have my body in such turmoil.

I blushed as his hands came to my face and his eyes fell to my lips.

 _Oh no!_

There was no way I was going to be letting him kiss me, in my room while I'm not even dressed, I ducked under his arm and all but ran towards my closet and away

from him, one hand clutching my towel protectively and the other outstretched towards Sasuke in a mild attempt so keep him distanced from me.

"Please Sasuke, I need to dress." I told him pleadingly and he grinned at me before turning and reaching for the doorknob.

"I'll be waiting..." He said before letting himself out and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke Uchiha sure was a strange man, it was as if he'd just fought his way into my life and now here he was, in my apartment; waiting to have breakfast with me

after seeing me in nothing but a towel.

Trying not to think about how embarrassing that had actually been, I walked into my closet and got dressed in a cute white blouse and a pale pink skirt which was

comfortable enough to wear around the house but dressy enough so that I wouldn't look like a slob in front of Sasuke.

I slipped on a pair of white flip flops which went well with the outfit and thinking over Ino's past advice, I decide to leave my hair down.

" _The hair makes the woman, Sakura."_

I rolled my eyes as I played over her words in my head, I was still going to get her for even putting me in this situation but right now I had breakfast to worry about

and I was starving.

I left my room, feeling slightly self-conscious. I had never cared about a man's opinion of me before but for some unknown reason, I wanted Sasuke's approval. I

found Sasuke waiting in the kitchen, sitting on the same stool as he had been earlier but Ino was nowhere to be seen.

"She had to leave for work already." Sasuke answered my unspoken question as I looked around curiously.

I was really going to kick her ass now, leaving me with a man and without even saying goodbye. I shook off my annoyance and smiled my thanks to Sasuke before

making busy with preparing our plates.

I had managed to ignore Sasuke's presence while fixing our plates but as soon as I was in front of him and our eyes met I found myself once again with a blush

creeping on my cheeks. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd been watching me the entire time and just thinking so had my blush spreading all the way to my ears.

Sasuke just watched me impassively as I turned away to get the orange juice which I poured for him and myself.

I cleared my throat when i finally took my seat next to him, unable to take the silence between us any longer, each passing second I thought of him picturing me in

my towel.

 _Oh my face, it's burning!_

"So, do you have anything planned for the day?" I asked, eager to make conversation and I praised myself for not stuttering nervously.

"Yeah, I'm taking you out." He answered casually as if I wouldn't dream of arguing.

I gaped at him but only briefly being that I had a plate full of bacon to enjoy. I didn't even know what to say to that, how could he even say it with such certainty. I

shook my head in exasperation because I didn't know what else to do.

"Do you object?" He asked, the humor in his tone working more than a few of my nerves.

"I guess that depends on what 'out' consists of to you..." I muttered, realizing as I sat here with him that I didn't mind his company, I actually enjoyed it and I would

be up for anything if today wasn't my only day off of the week but whatever he was thinking, I knew I wasn't up for much.

"I thought that we could go out on my boat."

I turned and gave him a wary look. "Boat?" I knew nothing about boats but I loved the water and I was always up for trying new things.

He nodded once, his attention on his food. "It's a nice day for it."

I smiled down at my food, excited to know I'll be going on a boat for the very first time. One more bite and I was done, my stomach full of sheer adrenaline. I got up

from my stool and leaned close to him, surprising myself by my own actions.

"Well hurry up already, we don't have all day you know!" I couldn't stand still, I was bouncing on my feet with excitement which was apparently pretty funny to him

because I heard his laugh for the very first time and it was a joyous sound that seemed to warm me from the inside out.

Sasuke pushed his plate away and grinned at me, a pensive look on his face.

"W-what?" I blinked rapidly at him as I contemplated what he was thinking for him to be giving me that look...

"Just wondering if you've realized you're mine yet..." He trailed off as he stood to tower over me.

With a sharp intake of breath I gaped at him. The audacity of this man, claiming me as his without even knowing me. I was stunned at his new found level of

cockiness. He had definitely over stepped a boundary or two then...

 _So, why haven't I chewed him out yet..._

"Smart girl," He leaned down and whispered close to my face which heated automatically under his scrutiny.

"Now just a min-" I began only a second before Sasuke ducked down and scooped me onto his shoulder. I squealed and blushed knowing just how close we were. I

kicked vigorously to get free but he didn't seem to be bothered as he headed towards the front door, even stooping to grab my purse on his way. "Sasuke!" I scolded

him and gave him a swat to what I realized what his backside a second too late. I was sure my entire body was as red as a tomato by now and I felt like I'd die on

the spot when Sasuke stopped on his way down the stairs to our parking lot.

"Well now, I hope you stay just this feisty all day long. I will get you back for that, consider yourself warned."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this chapter is a little longer, I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Don't forget to follow/fav this story for regular updates! And thanks to everyone who already has! ;***

 **I would really like to hear your thoughts so far...**

 **Review if you want an update soon... Today maybe?**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

It probably wasn't very smart to be on a boat, surrounded by nothing but water with a man who was crazy enough to think he had some kind of claim on me when he most certainly did not, but even so, here I am, having the time of my life on Sasuke's boat which could better be called a small ship.

We had only just gotten out onto the water good and I was sitting in the seat closest to Sasuke who sat in the captains chair. I never knew a boat ride could be so exhilarating, the way the wind felt in my hair and the fresh air smelled around me, it was amazing. I really owed Sasuke for taking me to do something so fun.

Bravely, I got up to my feet and made the three steps it took to close the distance between us. Sasuke noticed me quickly and slowed his speed considerably before turning his attention to me, his eyes giving me a once over I would not soon be forgetting. I blushed, second thinking my approaching him but before I could even think about returning to my seat, he'd grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on his lap, a place I was far too uncomfortable with.

"So, you like it?" Although it sounded like a statement, it was a question and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, thank you for this." I beamed at him and he wrapped his left arm around my waist, causing me to flinch.

Although I really was starting to like Sasuke and I felt comfortable around him, he was much more hands-on than I liked. It wasn't something I was used to and no matter how much he thought I was _his,_ I wasn't and I had to find a way to make it clear without being rude.

Luckily, Sasuke seemed to sense my discomfort and so he removed his hand until it was just lingering at my lower back. I learned that Sasuke was a pretty thoughtful guy just in the short amount of time I'd spent with him but I still hadn't decided what to make of his strange behavior yet.

"Do you do this often?" I asked him curiously, looking over my shoulder to only be captivated by his dark, emotionless eyes.

"Not like I'd like to." He admitted thoughtfully.

I looked out over the water, may questions crowding my mind regarding Sasuke. I couldn't stand how curious I was about him because it wasn't like I'd even ask him any of the things I wanted to know and I didn't see him as the type to just blurt out any insight into himself.

Sitting there in his lap, on his boat I realized that I was in way over my head. I shouldn't even be with this man, I shouldn't even like him. I was sure he had a hidden agenda for bringing me here. He was trying to butter me up, more than likely he was thinking he was going to be getting something from me that I just wasn't capable of. I hugged myself, instantly depressed by the thought. Both of Sasuke's arms went around me then and he held me tight against him.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh, I-I'm fine." I told him a little too quickly but his arms remained locked around me.

"This might be a good enough place to stop for a while."

Sasuke stopped the boat and I got up as soon as his hold loosened on me, feeling flustered and embarrassed because of it. He stood as well and I followed him as he anchored the boat so we wouldn't drift off.

A few minutes later and we were sitting next to each other on the back of the boat, admiring the scenery over wine that was far more delicious than what we had last night.

This was much better than sitting at home, I felt like I would be able to take on the world after such a relaxing day. Sasuke had been quiet most of the time we'd been together but I didn't mind, I never knew what to say to him anyway. It was nice just to lay back, enjoying the cool breeze caressing my skin while listening to the peaceful sounds around me.

"I'll be having to open the club shortly, would you like to join me?"

I looked down at my wine instead of at him, surprised that he would offer me to join him, however I wasn't interested.

"Um, no thank you." I told him politely. I had told myself I wouldn't be going back to that place and I had to stick to my word. "I'd prefer just to go home, I have an early morning tomorrow."

"I see,"

I cringed, not sure how to take the icy way his response came across. I didn't want him to be mad at me for not wanting to join him, if he'd asked me to go with him anywhere else I would have probably agreed even with having to be at work so early in the morning, but going to _his_ club which was crawling with half naked women. I got an unpleasant chill just thinking about it.

"You know I kind of wish we didn't have to go back." I told him honestly, my voice so quiet I wasn't sure if he'd even heard me. I chanced a look at him, only to blush from head to toe when I saw the way he was watching me. How could one look be so alluring?

"And I wish you'd quit making that face every time you look at me." He smirked, seeming pleased more than anything. He was so hard to understand.

 _Wait... What face?_

"Yes, that's the one." He chuckled, resting his hand on top of my head for a second before poking me in the forehead.

"Ow!" I glared at him while I rubbed my forehead where he'd poked it.

"Damn, you're cute."

My eyes widened and I felt a sudden urge to jump over the side of the boat and into the water to put out the fire on my face. Why would he even say such a thing?

"I guess we'll get on our way. I can't take you home without feeding you first."

* * *

With Sasuke leaving me no chance of arguing with him, we went into town and found what seemed to be a nice restaurant. It was small, though elegant and clean but I could have gone without the dim lighting. We both asked for water and then were left at our table to look over our menus. I was never good at picking out new things, Ino usually always did it for me and it was always easier that way. I didn't want to get something I didn't like and I liked everything she did but she wasn't here and Sasuke was only staring at me for the millionth time today.

Everything looked delicious, including the man sitting across from me. I was torn. I didn't know what I wanted. I wasn't even hungry anymore as I wondered to myself if it really would be so bad to try having a relationship. How much different could it be from what we were doing now? I deserved to find someone who wanted to spend time with me and make me happy, I just wasn't sure if I wanted it and if I did want it, would I want it with Sasuke Uchiha?

"Doesn't look like you're thinking over food choices." Sasuke stated knowingly and I blushed. Our eyes met briefly and blushed, unable to do anything but blink at him. This brought what I now realized was his signature smirk to his face.

"W-what?" I stammered, feeling self-conscious under his sharp gaze. I didn't know how to react to the way his eyes were always on me but I did know that I didn't dislike it.

"Nothing... I've just decided where we'll be going on our next date." He smiled at me, his eyes hard on me as he anticipated my reaction.

"D-date?!" I nearly shouted. I covered my cheeks with my hands in a failed attempt to hide for him and those eyes.

"I don't think you're very good at this." He was looking over his menu once more, his lips turned up high on one end as he tried not to smile but failed miserably.

"Look-" I begin, ready to put him in his place finally but before I could say anything further the waitress appeared with our waters and I still had no idea what to order.

Sasuke ordered what sounded like enough for a family of four while I hurriedly skimmed over the menu again in hopes I'd be able to decide on something but I was rudely interrupted by Sasuke taking my menu right out of my hands and handing it to the waitress.

"I ordered for you," He told me, his left brow raised in challenge. I turn to make sure the waitress was leaving before I turned back to scowl at him.

"What makes you think you know what I want?" I scolded him, trying to look as mean as possible but for some reason, I wasn't even mad.

"Well somebody has to."

I rolled my eyes then, he was definitely talking out of his ass now. I drank on my water, trying to ignore him, which- let's be real, was nothing short of impossible.

"Calm down, I knew you would never be able to decide so I ordered us both tonight's specialty. Steak. You can't go wrong with steak..." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if I should have never questioned his judgment.

I sighed supposing he did have a point. I could ever turn down a steak. "You're right, thank you."

"So when can I see you again?" He asked, leaning over the table using his arms to prop himself up.

"Um..." I held my breath as I thought of what to say.

I didn't even know if I should be seeing him again at all and even if I wanted to, I had to work for the next six days in a row, twelve to sixteen hours a day. There's no way I'd have time to do anything at all.

"Sakura..." Sasuke prompted me, his left brow raised in challenge. I blushed, momentarily taken aback by just how beautiful he really was.

"I... I don't know. I'll have to let you know." I was sure that I would want to see him again but I didn't want to give him a time and then not be able to make it because of work, it seemed like that would be rude.

He frowned for the first time all day and I matched it.

"Um... B-but, you do have my number..." I whispered, my cheeks heating with every word.

His eyes brightened considerably and I smiled at him in relief.

Our food arrived and we dove right in. I guessed being on the water today was the reason behind my large appetite because I cleaned my plate just as quickly as Sasuke did and he didn't bother hiding his surprise.

* * *

As much as I really did enjoy being with him I was more than thankful when we finally pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I turned to Sasuke to bid him farewell only to see the driver door close. He as already making his way around his car to open my door. My heart was warming in a way that scared the life out of me. I knew as I took his hand and stepped out of the car to look at him, I couldn't see him again. I couldn't like him. He would lead to nothing but a disaster for me.

"Don't look so sad, I won't wait but so long before seeing you again." Sasuke said jokingly, tipping my head back with his index finger curled under my chin, a broad grin on his face.

My ears burned and I was sure I was close to resembling a cherry. How could he have such confidence, it should have been illegal.

"Um, would you.. Would you like to come inside?" I asked, my voice shamefully hoarse.

Sasuke smirked, his lips dangerously close to mine. I swallowed hard when I realized he had me pinned against his car.

 _Oh my..._

"I wish I could, but I have to open the club in fifteen minutes... And I've got a half an hour drive." He rolled his eyes in exasperation and I giggled.

"You'd better not speed." I warned seriously before giving him a bright smile. "Thank you for today, it was nice."

My eyes widened in shock as his lips suddenly covered mine, both his hands on me, keeping me in place while his mouth had its way with mine. As soon as my mind processed this was really happening, I grabbed a hold of him and kissed him back; hard. His hands left my face and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, deepening the kiss and giving me a shudder I had not been anticipating. When he finally did break the kiss, I was breathless and if it hadn't been for his arms around me I would probably be laid out in the parking lot because my legs felt like jello.

"You're welcome." He smirked, a proud look on his face.

I was still so distraught by his kiss that I had no idea what he was talking about and I really didn't care. His arms loosened their hold on me and I pulled my hands up to my chest, away from his and flushed realizing I'd still been clinging to him. I took a step back and his arms were no longer around me. I didn't like the naked feeling I was left with.

"I'll call you," He told me, giving me a slight smile.

"Okay," I nodded and turned around, took one step towards my apartment and he called me.

"Sakura-"

I turned back only to run into his chest at the same time his hand slapped me hard against my ass and lingered there, groping exactly where he'd popped me . I groaned and reached back, forcing his hand out of the way to rub it myself, it seemed to dull the pain at least a little and I didn't want him touching me in such a way.

"You-" I growled, launching myself at him fully expecting to tackle him to the ground but he barely stumbled back as his arms came around to hold me and I started an all out assault on him as I was once again thrown across his shoulder. I was only slightly impressed with his strength.

He laughed and carried me up the stairs and to the front door of my apartment, ignoring my protests. Finally there, he let me down and I slapped him on the chest one last time and he grabbed my hand and held it there against his chest. I blushed at the feel of him under my hand and I idly wondered what he looked like shirtless.

"As much as I enjoy this, I'm already late. So I'll see you soon okay?"

I looked up to meet his eyes, feeling sad that he was really leaving but feeling guilty for making him late to open his own business so I nodded understandingly and after giving me a slight poke to the forehead he turned on his heels, shoved his hands in his pockets and hurried down the stairway and only pausing for a mere second to give me one last glance before he was in his car and gone, seeming to take a piece of me with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

 **So... What do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **(Don't forget to follow/fav for regular updates!)**

 **REVIEW! PWEEAASSSEEEE- and I'll thank you with another chapter! =D**

 **So... You're thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Ino demanded as soon as I walked through the door and I sighed knowing I wasn't going to be getting a moment of peace anytime soon, I'd probably be better off at the hospital.

"With Mr. Uchiha..." I told her casually, hurrying past her in hope that she wouldn't think any further into it but who was I kidding.

"With _the_ Uchiha?" She all but shouted, following close behind me as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water and when I took a drink, I finally faced her wrath.

"Why are you giving me that look? You're the one who left me here with him, _alone._ I don't even want to think about what could have happened." I shook my head, my previous agitation with her rising to the surface once again. She knew exactly how I felt about men and even though I thought I might actually trust Sasuke instead of fearing him it still bothered me that Ino would be so thoughtless of my feelings, it wasn't like her but she did have to work so how mad could I really be.

"Did he try something?" Ino asked, turning serious and I knew she would be the first one to put a bullet in him if he ever did try to hurt me.

"No. I'm sorry, it's just I'm so confused." I told her honestly, I just didn't understand what I was feeling but as I look of realization dawned on Ino's pretty face I had a feeling that she had a hunch of her own.

"Oh hell."

* * *

It was three days later when I received the first call from Sasuke and even though I had been somewhat miserable since I had seen him last and I'd thought about him nonstop, even at work everything seemed to make me think of him- I just couldn't bring myself to answer. I didn't know what to say and he was more than likely calling to find out when he could see me again so why should I even bother being that I have no idea when I might have another day off. As much as I would like to see him, I just didn't have the time and I didn't have it in me to turn him down. I'd rather just wait until I did have time and then I could get in touch with him.

The hospital had been terribly busy and I'd ended up working sixteen hour shifts each day because we were short on staff. I was the only full time surgeon working and there were only two others who were scheduled as PRN. Unfortunately for me, tonight there was a shooting at a convenience store in a bad part of town, which ended in two people dying and three others fatally wounded. I had been operating for so many hours I hadn't bothered keeping the time myself and by the time the patient's were in stable condition I was so exhausted I couldn't even see straight.

"Please be safe on your way home, Dr. Haruno and get some sleep." Hinata, one of the registered nurse's who'd I'd grown quite attached to told me as I gathered my things to leave.

I smiled tiredly at her, grateful for her concern. "Thank you, Hinata. Don't you worry about me."

Once I was in my car, I checked my phone, groaning when I saw it was already after two in the morning and I had to be right back to work by seven. There was hardly any point to even going home, there was no way I'd get any sleep at all. I sent Ino a quick text to let her know I was okay and then I pulled out of the hospital's parking lot and headed down to my favorite nearby twenty-four hour cafe.

This wouldn't be my first all-nighter that ended in me working two days in a row with no sleep, a little coffee and I'd be as good as new.

* * *

Sitting at the only table I ever used, which was in a quiet corner, I yawned while staring at my coffee rather than drinking it. My eyes were heavy and I was struggling to keep them open for more than a second at a time. I really needed to be getting some paperwork done but I just didn't have the energy and I just wanted to crawl in my bed and sleep for two weeks without interruption.

 _It would be nice..._

My head felt so heavy and I no longer had enough strength to open my eyes, I knew I couldn't just take a nap right here in the busiest cafe in town. What if someone saw me, I just couldn't handle the embarrassment.

"Tch," I heard an annoyed huff of air leave someone who felt as if they were hovering over me and the thought gave me enough reason to pry my eyes open only to find a certain Uchiha glaring at me, his onyx eyes like daggers piercing right through me. My lips parted in surprise and I couldn't help but think I had to be in a dream.

"Mr. Uchiha?" I acknowledged him, my words slurring together in the wake of my exhaustion.

"I'm taking you home." He demanded and my eyes opened wide since I now realized the tall, devilishly handsome man leaning over me was in fact as real as the breath I could no longer remember to breathe. "Let's go,"

I snatched my hand away as fast as he grabbed it and he scowled at me, I was sure I'd never seen him look so serious. "I have to be to work soon!" I told him, waving him and his attitude off. I did not have time for that.

"You think you can work when you can't even open your eyes?" He challenged and it took a few seconds but I finally managed to open my eyes far enough to see concern etched into his godlike features.

"It's not like I have a choice," I admitted quietly, lifting the mug in my hands to my lips to take a sip of my now cold coffee. I must have dozed off while sitting here for my coffee to be cold, I'd thought I'd only just been served. "What time is it?' I asked then, in a panic. I searched for my phone frantically but Sasuke answered me, taking the seat across from me before I could find it.

"It's almost three in the morning... Why are you here so late?" Sasuke seemed slightly calmer now as I studied him with eyes so tired they blurred even his gorgeous face.

"Just got off, heading back in soon." I sighed which turned into a yawn that was so embarrassingly loud I probably would have ran for the hills had I not been so close to passing out already.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you go to work in your condition." He stated, matter-of-factly, leaving me in a state of shock. The nerves this man had never ceased to amaze me.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have to ' _let'_ me. I'll let my damn self." I rolled my eyes and glared at him head on to show him that I would not be backing down. I was starting to think he had some serious control issues. He seemed surprised with my little outburst and I stiffled a yawn while looking around for the waitress. I needed a fresh, hot coffee.

"Here you are, Dr. Haruno." One of the regular waitresses brought me a steaming cup of coffee the second our eyes met. They knew me well here and it was a nice, friendly place which is why I came by so often. "Could I get anything for your friend?"

"No, thank you." Sasuke didn't hesitate to tell her and I don't know if it was his tone or what but the waitress hurried off without another word.

I sipped my coffee and after a couple minutes I felt a little livelier so I looked across my table to meet Sasuke's intimidatingly dark eyes. I knew he was furious and I would have been lying if I tried to say I wasn't starting to get a little scared.

"Why have you been ignoring my phone calls?" He suddenly asked, taking me by surprise. Could that have something to do with him being so angry?

"I've been working..." It was true, every time he'd called me I'd been at work, although mre than half of the calls I could have taken, he didn't need to know all the details.

"Well," He glared at the table, a conflicted look in his eyes. "You could have spared a moment to tell me that... Or couldn't you?"

I flinched when his eyes captivated mine again. I didn't know what to say or think. Sasuke just seemed to have so many different personalities, he was one way one minute and then next he could be totally opposite. The doctor in me felt there was a high probability that he could be bipolar but the woman in me thought maybe he was feeling confused too and because of it, he didn't know how to act.

I was sure I'd never be able to figure him out and I was actually okay with that. I was glad that he was here, I liked that he was worried about me, that meant he obviously cared about me to some extent. He was becoming what I considered a pretty close friend even if I knew he was interested in much more than friendship, I decided not to worry about that right now and just enjoy his company. A combination of the fresh coffee and his presence had me feeling as if I'd just woken from a long nap, but I knew it was just my body being so tired it just couldn't be tired anymore. I would make it until tonight.

"I really am sorry, Sasuke." I told him earnestly, reaching over and letting my hand rest on top of his that he had resting one on top of the other. His eyes seemed to widen slightly but noticeably as he regarded me with curiosity. He looked down at our hands, looking as if he was thinking something over.

"I like when you use my first name." He admitted quietly, looking anywhere but at me.

I smiled down at my coffee and sighed lightly. I didn't know why but I sort of had a sense of security when Sasuke was around and he always seemed to be doing the most adorable things. I had enough respect for him to call him as he wished to be called.

"Then that's what I'll use."

My words were enough to get him to look at me once more and he gave me one of his carefree smiles, one that added nicely to him attractiveness. Hating the way just looking at him could make me feel, I blushed and looked down at my coffee in hopes he didn't notice. It irked me because I wasn't the only woman who got flustered by his appearance alone, no, I was only one of the many and I didn't want to be blinded by his good looks like I was sure so many others were.

"Finish your coffee, you're coming with me."

 _Here we go..._

"Look, Sasuke the only place I will be going is to work in just a few hours." I told him meaningfully and he sighed but didn't look too worried.

"Well at least come to my place and sleep as long as you can, I stay only a few minutes away from the hospital."

I sipped the remainder of my coffee as I contemplated his offer, I really was tired and a couple hours was better than nothing especially if he was so much closer to the hospital. I looked back to him once more, letting go of the now empty mug I'd replaced onto the table.

"Okay, I'll follow you there."

"You can ride with me and I'll bring you back to your car." He countered and my eyebrows furrowed not so happily.

 _Controlling... So annoying... And damn sexy..._

"Fine!" I shouted, fearful of the direction my thoughts were heading. I reached in the front pocket of my long, white monogrammed scrub coat and got a few dollars that I slammed down on the table before standing up too quickly. I held onto the table to steady myself and a second later Sasuke was by my side, with a strong and comforting arm wrapped tight around me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I heard him whisper close enough that his breath tickled my ear but I was unable to respond as I slipped into the darkness of a dreamless, exhausted slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Another update! Hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to follow/fav for regular updates!**

 **So what are you thinking about this chapter?**

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling well rested and quite comfortable after a nice sleep. I stretched in bed only to find it much softer than usual and not only that but the strangely familiar smell of rich leather and a deep, intoxicating ambery fougere scent that was all Sasuke; that was all it took for me so jolt into a sitting position, knowing I wasn't even close to being in my apartment as I took in the high ceilings and the bright white walls surrounding the huge luxurious bedroom I was in.

I swallowed, hard trying to think of where I could be and how in the world I ended up here and it finally dawned on me, I was with Sasuke at the cafe and I was going to have a short rest before going to work but I couldn't even remember leaving the cafe with him or arriving at his home, if this was it.

 _Oh no, it has to be time for work by now!_

I jumped out of bed in a panic and ran towards the open door of the bedroom only to run into what felt like a brick wall but was really a strong and muscular chest. I gasped, leaning as far back as possible in an attempt to get away from the man who had his arms suddenly wrapped tightly around me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke chided and I stopped flailing around crazily to look up at his face and I took a deep relieving breath.

"It's only you..." My racing heart still didn't relent as he eyed me with suspicion. "What time is it?" I needed to go, it had to be-

"It's nearing noon." He told me calmly, as if he hadn't known I had to be at work five hours prior, or at least he didn't care.

"I'm so dead!" I exclaimed, furious that he could have let this happen to me. "Why didn't you wake me up, I trusted you, I swear-"

"Sakura," Sasuke's quiet but commanding tone had me snap my mouth shut mid-rant to hear him out. "There was no way you could have performed you job efficiently being as exhausted as you were, you passed out in that coffee shop for crying out loud. I've had my lawyer gather your schedule from over the past week and it seems that you're completely within your rights to have the day off after having to work so many hours in one day and if the hospital has a problem with it I'll handle them personally. Maybe instead of worrying about everybody else you should take some time to worry about you."

I was so caught off guard by Sasuke's speech that I couldn't even think about a response, I just stood there, gaping at him in bafflement. Did he really think I would let him get away with this, I had just started in the OR and I was needed desperately there, I knew they had probably gone through a terrible hassle to get someone to cover me for the day.

"You have to understand Sakura, your health is extremely important, how can you hope to help others if you can't even help yourself?" Sasuke's dark eyes which didn't seem so emotionless at the moment challenged me and I was left feeling rather down because in a way, he was right but he still had no right to make such decisions involving me, I was not _his_ and he just seemed not to understand this.

I turned around, unable to face him a moment longer. I would probably never be able to make him understand how I felt so I didn't even want to bother trying but Sasuke didn't seem interested in ending our conversation just yet. He was suddenly at my back, his arms wrapping around my waist comfortingly but I still stiffened regardless.

"I knew you would be mad, so I've already decided how I'm going to make it up to you..."

I frowned, thinking I should be getting out of his arms by any means necessary but having no will to do so. I wanted desperately to understand this possessive, compulsive man.

"I hope you're hungry," He muttered, amusement playing in his tone and I gasped a second later when he whirled me around and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his midsection in fear of falling, but who was I kidding, with the hold he had on my thighs I wouldn't be moving what-so-ever.

A dark chuckle escaped him as he started moving and I could just barely make out how beautiful everything around me was being that my view-point was upside-down. The house we were in was elegant but insanely spacious. Sasuke even had to descend a staircase longer that I imagined was necessary before arriving into what looked like an extravagantly simple sitting room.

I didn't make a move when Sasuke finally let me down, making sure to keep me close enough to where our bodies touched sensually as I took in my seemingly expensive surroundings, I was far too afraid if I moved I would break something.

"Relax," Sasuke whispered huskily into my ear, his breath and his voice bringing a now familiar pull to my lower belly which had my face in flames in an instant.

"Mr. Uchiha, I've prepared your refreshments, where would you like to served?" A woman whose face was as red as the hair on her head appeared in what could have passed as traditional maid attire, her hands were clasped together behind her back, a suggestive look in her red eyes that didn't leave Sasuke for even a second.

My teeth clenched in annoyance, I didn't know why it made me so angry but I was not interested in seeing any woman swoon over Sasuke.

"What do you prefer, Sakura? Indoors or out..."

I looked up at Sasuke, our eyes locking instantly. I was surprised to be asked but pleased all the same. "Out." I answered without hesitation figuring if there were any other maids infatuated with Sasuke around, they would probably be inside.

"You heard the lady." Sasuke said to the maid although his eyes were on me.

"Yes sir..." The woman left, not so happily and I glared at her receding back.

"Come on," Sasuke chuckled lightly, taking my hand and tugging me along with him.

We came to a large sliding glass door that led onto a beautiful patio and Sasuke slid the door open and stepped aside for me to walk out and then he closed the door back behind us. I was momentarily lost to myself as I took in the gorgeous gardens and the pond just off in the distance which had a large water fountain right in the center; the smell of fresh cut grass and fresh air was enough to brighten my mood considerably. I no longer felt an ounce of annoyance as I turned to beam at Sasuke, who stood a few feet behind me, his hands loosely in his pockets as he watched me, a foreign look in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"It's so beautiful... This is your home?" I couldn't stop myself from asking but Sasuke just smiled at me, not seeming to mind my curiosity.

"Yes I suppose you could call it that." He shrugged indifferently but seemed to find his words fitting enough.

"What do you-"

I wanted to question him further, I had no idea what he meant by that but before I could ask, the same maid had appeared out of nowhere, a large tray of various finger foods in her hands.

"Mr. Uchiha..." The woman smiled confidently at Sasuke after dragging his name out in what came off to me as disgusting rather than seductive. My eyes were rolling before I could think twice about it. I was glaring off into space, eager for her to leave already.

"Sakura," Sasuke called me, trying but failing miserably at hiding his amusement. I turned to see him standing by the table with a seat pulled out that he was gesturing for me to take. I took the seat, sure that my face was even pinker than my hair but I tried not to think about it.

"Thank you." I mumbled, my eyes on the table which was being set by the maid. Sasuke went around the table and took his own seat around the same time the maid had worked her way there and she was getting close... Too close.

I looked away, biting my lip in frustration. I didn't like how much it bothered me to see her coming onto him and I just wanted to not care at all.

"The hell are you doing!" Sasuke demanded a moment later, startling me into looking across the table to him where I found him glaring at the made fiercely. "Get our drinks and then get lost before I fire your ass."

I gaped at the maids fleeting back before then turning to gape at Sasuke who took what I guess was a breath to calm himself before he turned his attention back to me. I smiled as I realized that he had no interest in that woman so it didn't bother me if she wanted him in one way or another, she was obviously only embarrassing herself, why should I not like her because of it, it would be much more appropriate for me to pity her instead.

 _Ino's right... I'm such a bitch._

"What's so funny?"

My smile fell and a blush took over my face as I turned to Sasuke who had already filled his plate with a variety of the near buffet set out before us. Everything looked delicious and I was suddenly starving so I helped myself to some fruit first and had only had time to eat a single grape before the maid was back with another tray, this one carrying a pitcher of iced water and two glasses. She immediately started to pour our glasses when she sat the tray on our table but she was trembling so badly I just new she was going to cause a mess.

"I've got it, just leave us now." Sasuke told her sternly, a cold look in his eyes when he looked at her and she nearly ran away in defeat. I watched Sasuke as he poured each of us a glass of water and I thanked him when he passed one to me, immediately taking a welcomed sip.

"Oh before I forget, your friend gets off work at seven and will be joining us here for dinner."

"What?" I asked in bewilderment but held my hand up to stop him from repeating himself when he began to do so.

Was he trying to say that he'd spoken to Ino himself and invited her to have dinner with us when I hadn't even agreed to have dinner with him. My inner was cracking her knuckles in preparation for putting him in his place once and for all.

"Did you really think my way of cheering you up entailed lunch and nothing more?" Sasuke was smirking at me, his food momentarily forgotten.

I looked at him warily, trying to gauge what he was really thinking only to end up with nothing more than I started with. I sighed, figuring there really was no reason for me to be so disagreeable, he had been nothing but good to me. I really needed to stop trying to find reasons not to like him.

"So what is that you've planned then?" I asked, giving him a soft smile.

That smirk... It did things to me. My mind taking a dark turn left me feeling a little flustered in more ways than one and I found myself crossing my legs unconsciously, feeling uncomfortable as that same pull seemed to be reaching depths I didn't know possible.

"...Sakura..." Sasuke called me teasingly so I'd meet his eyes once again which I did only to blush when I saw the way his left brow was arched high and his eyes were gleaming with amused interest. "Is there a problem?"

A blush spread from the base of my neck to the tips of my ears. The way he looked at me as if knew exactly what I was thinking unnerved me to no end. My lips parted but I couldn't speak, I didn't understand how or why he made me feel this way.

"So cute," Sasuke sighed, gazing at me admirably and I grabbed my glass of water then and finished it before putting it back down and thankfully it did help a little in cooling me down, but I just couldn't look at Sasuke again right now, my cheeks would definitely not survive.

* * *

I don't know how I ever made it through the rest of lunch but miraculously, I did. Sasuke was being uncharacteristically cute himself with the way he'd offered me his arm and took me off to explore the beautiful gardens which were actually a maze that was aligned with so many different gorgeous flowers, I could do nothing but walk along with Sasuke, in awe of the beauty surrounding us.

"We've almost cleared it." Sasuke seemed confident as we continued through the maze, making two turns back to back. I had been completely lost the entire time and I was hoping Sasuke really did know where he was going.

"Oh wow." My eyes widened as we turned into a corner that was apparently the end of the maze as it was opened up to a gorgeous stone walkway surrounding the same pond I'd noticed from the patio. I had never seen a more beautiful sight, several swans were just making their way into the water and I tightened my hold on Sasuke's arms as I looked around excitedly.

"This was one of my favorite places when I was growing up." Sasuke told her reminiscently, a wistful smile on his lips. I gazed at him, hoping he would elaborate even further because I truly wanted to know so much more about him, anything he was willing to tell me anyway.

"It's so beautiful." I told him earnestly, smiling sweetly at him when he looked down to meet my eyes.

"Yes, also a nice place to escape... The only way to access the pond is through the maze and I'm the only one who knows it and I know it well." He seemed pleased with himself and humored by the thought. "I even have to be present when the landscaping crew comes just so they don't get lost... It's annoying actually."

"You're so weird." I muttered, unable to keep my grin concealed.

"Only when I'm around you and I'm not used to it either." He narrowed his eyes on me, something about the way he'd said that and the way his eyes gave me a quick but thorough once over had me blushing crimson.

"U-um..."

"This isn't me. I'm not myself when you're around. Or since I've met you." He looked away from me, his brows furrowed, jaw tensed. It was easy for me to see how conflicted he was now.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Listen Sakura," He cut me off, his eyes serious as they found mine once more. "I've had many women, but I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. I knew from the very moment I saw you that you would be mine, so do yourself a favor and get used to it."

 _Whhhhaaaaaat!?_

"And stop gawking at me all the time." He sighed, taking the arm that wasn't in my grasp and plopping it down on my head. "It makes me want to kiss you again and I'm not usually a very patient man."

Sasuke smirked, obviously pleased with my reaction and then he turned and lead us back into the maze and the entire way back towards the house I repeated his words in my head.

 _This isn't me..._

 _I've never wanted anyone the way I want you..._

 _I knew from the very first moment I saw you that you would be mine..._

For a woman who thought she'd never give herself freely to any man, here I am, going against every thing I believed in, letting myself close to him. Even though I wanted to believe he wasn't giving me much of a choice I knew if I really wanted him out of my life, he would go. I really did trust him and that was the most frightening thing because I knew sooner or later, I would end up hurt, betrayed, devastated but could I just enjoy the ride along the way?

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked, bringing me out of my train of thought to look at him. We were just exiting the garden maze.

"It's um... N-nothing." I shook my head quickly, my face burning already.

"Hn." He smirked again and I smiled deciding maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least try.

I would give him a chance but I knew things could only go so far with him because of my issues. I wondered how long it would take for him to get tired of trying and a part of me hoped he never would.

* * *

We spent the next good hour on a tour of the house which had it's own library, home theater and even miniature version of his strip club, minus the strippers. That was the last place he showed me and I agreed to a drink when he offered. He went around the dark blue marble-topped bar and I pulled out a stool and took a seat while he made quick work of whipping up two mixed drinks.

"You're pretty good at that." I mused while lifting the drink to my lips to taste, it was bitter at first but had a sweet after taste.

"Lot's of practice." He chuckled and I realized that was probably a silly comment being that he owned his own nightclub, of course he would know how to fix drinks.

"Well this is a really amazing place you have, I can't imagine living in such a large and beautiful home."

"Actually, I don't stay here often." He admitted, piquing my curiosity. I sipped my drink, waiting for him to explain which he did after a swallow of his own drink. "This estate has been passed down in my family for many generations, I grew up here with my family but now it's just me..."

I lifted my eyes to meet his but he avoided them and took a shaky breath.

"I've had a private apartment built into the club and that's where I stay mostly, unless I have something to deal with here."

I was sure he'd added that part only to change the subject and I found myself quite displeased with this new piece of information.

"You live at your strip club?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself and Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes, If you'd like I could show you... Anytime."

I regarded him warily, unsure what to think but deciding not to worry about it at the moment.

"Maybe sometime..."

"Well, we should go down to meet your friend, she should be arriving anytime now."

I nodded my agreement and we left what was definitely the most amazing man cave I'd ever seen. Walking through the house was what really made you realize just how huge it actually was. It took us several minutes to make it to the sitting room which was just next to the large front double doors.

Ino was let in by a tall man wearing a black suit who nodded at Sasuke before leaving right back out of the front doors. Ino was in awe as she looked around, obviously unable to conceal her grin. When she finally spotted me, she ran over and lifted me in an embrace that had me gasping for air in seconds.

"You've really been worrying me lately." She scolded me but with kind eyes, releasing me only to hold me at arms length to give me a quick examination.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my eyes fluttering to where Sasuke was standing, his eyes on me as usual; something I was becoming quite accustomed to.

"Follow me ladies, dinner will be served shortly."

Ino and I followed Sasuke down the hallways, the occasional 'Oooh' or 'Ahh' coming from Ino the only sound aside from out steps.

"I knew it would be nice, but I never expected _this._ " Ino muttered only loud enough for me to ear and I knew she was referring to the house. I had to agree, it was almost too extravagant, I was starting to understand why Sasuke might stay somewhere a little smaller, especially when he was used to living with his family and now he was alone. All this space had to be lonely.

"Mr. Uchiha dinner will be a few more moments, would you like any wine while you wait?" A different maid seemed to have been waiting on us to enter the dinning hall but she waited until we sat before she addressed Sasuke.

"Yes, Pinot Noir." Sasuke said dismissively and she maid scurried off without further question. Whatever that was it already sounded good and I was eager to try it.

"Sasuke don't you have to open the club tonight?" I asked, the thought suddenly worrying me, I was pretty sure the club was open every night.

"No, my partner has been out of town recently but he's back now so I'm taking the night off."

"Oh." I wondered who his partner was, what he was like, if they were good friends but it wasn't my place to ask such questions so I stayed quiet instead.

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Ino asked seeming to surprise Sasuke.

"You know him?" Sasuke snorted. "Poor girl..."

Ino laughed loudly and I scowled at her usual uncaring attitude. "He's actually friends with my boyfriend, Sai."

 _Boyfriend? Sai!?_

I glared at Ino for calling Sai as her boyfriend. I knew they saw each other on occasion, but I thought it was just a random thing for her, that's how she'd always played it off and now here she was claimed he was her boyfriend...

"Ah, yes... Sai, he's even stranger than the dobe himself." Sasuke muttered thoughtfully and I smiled then, thinking he must have been friends with them and for some reason it made me happy because I knew just how important friends were... If it hadn't been for Ino, I probably wouldn't even be alive today.

"They both have their moments..." Ino giggled and I rolled my eyes, still pissed about the whole 'boyfriend' thing.

The maid had returned, a small tray with three wine glasses and a bottle of wine which was placed in a silver bucket of ice in her other hand. Although she was nowhere close to being oblivious to Sasuke's charm, she was much less annoying than the other maid had been. She finished her task quickly before excusing herself and we all tried the wine which was fruity and delicious, so delicious in fact that I drained the glass before it left my lips.

"Damn..." Ino sounded impressed and I blushed as I noticed both she and Sasuke were staring at me.

 _How embarrassing..._

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." Sasuke stood, a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face and he grabbed the wine and refilled my glass before I could protest.

"I- I could have done that myself!" I told him, knowing my face had to be as red as the wine, if not more-so.

"Well, you didn't have to..." Sasuke said with shrug of his shoulder and I sighed.

"Oh Sakura, I was told to let you know that you should take tomorrow off as well." Ino told me carefully, knowing me well enough to be aware that I would not be pleased.

"And why the hell not?" I glared at her, angry because my job was my life. I needed to work. I needed to save people. I had to.

"Well, I think Sasuke's lawyer's have them a little scared and you really need some time off anyway, the last month has been hard on you..."

 _Did she say 'lawyers'?_

Not willing to listen to anything more she had to say I turned and glared at Sasuke instead who was staring off at nothing, making sure not to make eye contact with me.

"Sasuke!"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know I really had nothing to do with that, that just ought to show you that hospital knows they're wrong and they know I could shut their asses down in a heart beat..."

I continued to glare at him, my mouth now hanging open in shock. I was so furious I didn't even know how to react without going straight to the deep end.

"Dinner is served!"

The maid had returned and while three other women readied the table she filled our glasses with more wine and once Sasuke assured them we needed nothing further, they left us to eat and we all dug into the food which went amazing with the wine Sasuke had chosen. He really did always seem to know what he was talking about, well mostly.

I quickly forgot about ever even being mad as the three of us ate, drank and laughed together over crazy stories from our past, mainly mine and Ino's college days which had always managed to be pretty entertaining, there certainly was always something going on. But the later it got, the more I found myself becoming disappointed because i knew I'd be leaving soon and I knew as soon as I did, I would miss him, because I already missed him and I hadn't even left yet.

"Stay here, with me tonight." Sasuke asked- no demanded as soon as Ino had excused herself to go to the restroom and I stared at him only slightly wanting to knee him in the chin for still thinking he can boss me around. How mad could I really be when I was so happy he wanted to me stay with him as bad as I wanted just the same thing.

"I can't." I finally told him, looking down at my empty wine glass.

"Yes you can." Sasuke argued. "If you don't want to stay alone, your friend can stay as well... I'm not done with you yet."

"W-what?"

"What's going on?" Ino asked, returning and taking her seat once more.

"What do you think of you and Sakura staying over for the night?... Me and her have some things that need discussing."

 _He has no shame..._

"Hell yes we will stay!" Ino exclaimed as if there were no question in the matter. "I really want to check out that movie room you spoke of."

I was glaring at Sasuke, my head shaking in disbelief and his eyes returned my glare only his was amused and he had a triumphant, signature smirk on his lips. He certainly did have a way of getting whatever he wanted and here I am, still not running...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and are looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **I would really like to know your thoughts so far...**

 **Remember to follow/ fav for regular updates!**

 **Review! Liked it? Hated it? I'm dying to know!**

 **Sooo, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I was sure I'd never been more annoyed than I was as I stormed my way down one of the high ceiling hall-ways, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I didn't have any idea where I was going, Ino had just pretty much forced me to stay with Sasuke and didn't think twice about leaving me alone with him while she stayed behind in the theater room which she'd quickly fallen in love with.

It felt like she was trying her best to force me into the arms of Sasuke who was nothing short of a man... A tall, sexy, over-confident and arrogantly controlling man who I was all too aware of following close behind me without a word.

I didn't know how to take him and his actions but it aggravated me... Mostly because of how much I found myself drawn to him... Even though he had to be at least a little crazy. I stopped at that thought, fuming to a point my lips were trembling. Sasuke had been so close behind me that as soon as I stopped he ran into my back and I lifted my hands to rub my temples soothingly, repeating to myself to calm down before I lost it completely.

When I took a step forward to put some distance between us, I whirled around to face him. He stared down at me with emotionless eyes on an impassive face and my glare quickly turned into a frown. Something about the coldness in his eyes left a sinking feeling deep in my stomach and I'd instantly forgotten I was ever mad at him.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Sasuke stepped around me only to leave me following him this time and I just didn't understand what he was thinking, why he had that look. I wanted to know because even if he made me more mad than I thought possible, I really had grown to care about him, even as a man and I didn't want to see him looking like that, especially because of me.

I realized where we were when he opened the door leading to the man cave and I blushed when he stood to the side and turned those devastatingly dark eyes to me. There was no hint of his usual humor on his face as he gestured for me to enter, looking away from me hastily.

I walked inside, brushing past him purposely. I was more than annoyed with his sudden change in attitude and instead of sitting at the bar when he went behind the bar for a drink, I paced around the black-tiled floor, willing myself to relax. Maybe I needed a drink myself.

"Sakura,"

I scowled at the floor when he spoke name name and it seemed to pull at the depths of my soul and even deeper. How could he make me feel such a way by just calling my name. Damn him and his smoky voice.

"Would you care for a drink?" He asked so politely that I almost laughed.

"Please." I muttered, deciding to finally take a seat at the bar.

This time he poured me a glass of wine while he had some kind of mixed drink and I raised a brow as I took in the fact that it was barely half of a glass but I didn't want to be rude and ask for more so I just drank what was given to me probably a little too quickly to seem lady-like at all.

"Are you trying to get yourself drunk?" Sasuke scolded me, his brows furrowed in annoyance and my lips parted in surprise as I stared at him.

I only barely felt the affect of all the alcohol I'd consumed throughout dinner and I was pretty sure that one half a glass of wine wouldn't do much to change that. I couldn't look at him any longer and I had nothing to say to him either. Of course I wasn't trying to let myself get drunk, especially around a man, even Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was looking forward to spending some time with you tonight and not with you being stupefied with alcohol."

His words had my eyes widened and searching his once again which had seemed to soften if even only a fraction. I swallowed hard as he made his way around the bar towards me, each one of his steps raising my heartbeat until he was towering over me and my chest ached with the rapid beating beneath it but I was still at a loss for what to say.

"Why are you so set on keeping me at a distance?" Sasuke asked, his words causing me to flinch.

"Why are you still trying to pursue me?" I retorted to avoid his question and his hands came up to my shoulders and held me firmly while his dark eyes narrowed on mine.

"I've already told you and although I find myself doing many things I usually don't when it comes to you, I will not be repeating myself. You're mine, I'm not letting you go so just deal with it."

His hands slid up from my shoulders to cradle my face, his fingers tangled in my hair, holding me firmly in place as his lips locked onto mine forcefully and to my surprise my hands found their way into his thick raven locks and I was kissing him back, hard. Sasuke's hands trailed down my body until they were holding me snugly against him and I surrendered myself to him, giving into his relentless dominance.

"F-forgive me, Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke's lips left mine so abruptly that it hurt and had my lips pulsing and feeling rather sore. I touched them absentmindedly, the maid that was at the door was far from my mind. I was only vaguely aware that she and Sasuke were having words for I was too lost in the memory of his kiss.

"Give me a moment." Sasuke spoke, tilting my head back until I looked at him and he then smirked at me, his eyes taking in first my lips and then my eyes. "I'll be right back."

I watched him walk out of the room before i hugged myself for a moment, trying to fathom how the kiss had even come to be, I had never anticipated him kissing me with those soft, confident lips. Oh if only I could have felt them for another second. I shook my head and slid off the stool I'd been sitting on to walk around the bar and pour me some more of the same wine Sasuke had served me, it was delicious and I knew now that I was pretty fond of red wine.

Wine in hand, I walked around the back of a long black-leather sectional, admiring the room which on this end had a billiards table and a large flat-screen hanging on the wall above a beautiful fireplace which I was sure was even more appealing when lit. There was a door in the corner that led onto a balcony which I let myself onto, feeling a cooling relief thanks to the fresh air and I realized that I was only just now calming down since Sasuke had left.

I walked over to the edge of the balcony and peeped over to see the gardens, my favorite part was the dozens of white rosebushes aligning the outside of the maze. I sat my glass on the banister and lifted myself onto it as well. The banister itself was wide and stoned and I was instantly mesmerized by the beauty of the outside here. If the gardens weren't enough, the beautiful pond and the lovely landscape would certainly do you in. I sighed and my mind drifted to Sasuke who had me all kinds of confused. I didn't even know where to begin with my thoughts because I felt as if I wouldn't be sorting anything out with him anytime soon.

"I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again..." Sasuke was back, his drink in his hand. He took the few steps it took his long legs to make it next to me.

"What, you leaving?" I asked, baffled and he laughed, a short but glorious laugh that warmed my heart.

"No, us being interrupted..." His eyes danced with amusement as he studied my now blushing face and he drank on his drink before be continued. "I've never had a woman here before so it normally wouldn't have been a problem but now that it is, I fixed it."

I wondered briefly what exactly he'd done but was more caught up on him mentioning he had never had a woman here before although I would never question him on the matter. I sipped my drink to distract myself but Sasuke's hand carelessly laying on my leg suddenly caused me to flinch away, a fearful chill skimming up my spine as a dreadful memory crossed my mind and my heart heart was suddenly pounding in familiar painful way.

I didn't see Sasuke anymore as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly but I felt him lifting me into his arms as my normal breathing suddenly became labored and tears flooded my closed eyes. It was my first panic attack since I'd been taking my newest medication and it took me all too long to force my mind onto something anything to calm myself down, especially being that I felt like I was having a massive heart-attack.

 _One... My name is Sakura..._

 _Two... My bestfriend is Ino..._

 _Three... I like red wine..._

 _Four... I'm not a little girl anymore..._

 _Five... Sasuke is not_ _ **him**_ _. Sasuke will not hurt me..._

I thought anything I could to distract myself, willing myself to calm my breathing and it worked as it usually did, this time much sooner and I knew it had something to do with the way Sasuke held me in his lap, hugging me to him as if he'd never let me go. I was still sniffling a little but that too cleared up soon enough but I didn't open my eyes right away. I waited, giving my dizzied head time to return to normal. I had been suffering with anxiety for many years something I took as a huge weakness in myself and that weakness was something I would have never wanted Sasuke to witness because I knew good and well that he would not just let this go.

"I'm okay," I told him timidly as soon as I was able to speak normally.

"Okay?" He snorted in apparent disbelief, placing a curled index finger under my chin to tip my head back until my eyes met his which were filled with concern. "You don't look okay to me."

I made to get up and out of his lap but Sasuke's arms were like steel around me and I bit my lip in worry. I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

"Sasuke, please don't do this... Don't force it out of me." Letting go of my pride, I begged him because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that argument and even more so, he didn't want to know and when he looked away from me with sad eyes I knew at least for now, I was safe and so were the demons I carried with me on a daily bases.

I felt bad because I knew Sasuke was probably blaming himself for my panic attack but I didn't blame him, I knew his touch was innocent and that's why I didn't have a fear of him, he wasn't going to force anything out of me and I had to remember that. I had an entire different life now, I could start over if I wanted to... Ino had been telling me so for many years and it seemed like every year got better and since I'd met Sasuke even though it had only just happened, I felt there really might be some possibility for me, if I was going to ever try I needed to just do it but how would I ever do that if my anxiety got in the way.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke." I told him honestly, placing my hand on his chest and leaning in to force his eyes to meet mine. "You really have no idea of the issues I have... You could have any woman you want so you should just forget about me."

"Tried, not happening..."

His sudden clipped response somehow cheered me into a giggle and I look up to find him smiling admirably at me and the kind look in his eyes had me nearly melting in his arms.

"I would never hurt you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered earnestly, his eyes turning sad once more and I could only imagine what was going through his head.

"I know that." I told him quickly, too quickly even though it was true.

He blinked at me, as if contemplating my response and I frowned, I was desperate for him to understand if only a little.

"If I thought for a second you would ever harm me in any way, I would not be here right now no matter how adamant you are."

"Good." Sasuke nodded once, seeming satisfied now and I sighed in relief feeling like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. "You can sleep with me tonight."

"Uh- W-what?" I scrambled, my cheeks reddening. Sasuke stood, lifting me along in his arms with an ease that was quite impressive.

"I just need to know you're okay." I frowned but only because I understood what he was feeling and in all honesty, I didn't really want to be alone. If I'd been at home I would more that likely be sleeping with Ino tonight, praying to not have any nightmares, something I was still stressing about for the night ahead.

"Okay but I can walk Sasuke, please." I rolled my eyes and he hesitantly let me to my feet, only to take my hand in his. "Th-thank you..."

"Come on,"

Hand in hand we left the 'cave' and made our way silently down the long hallway only to arrive at another set of stairs. I didn't think there were more that two floors in the huge mansion but I found I was far off when Sasuke explained that there was also another floor up and even a basement as well. The place was much bigger than I'd imagined or witnessed, and when we finally stepped through a set of large double doors and into the master bedroom I was realized it was the room I'd woken up in today but I hadn't paid much attention to it then.

The bed had been made since I'd been in it, it was a huge king-sized bed made black, matching the curtains, the floor and the rest of the furniture in the room. It seemed rather fitting for him, it was neat and damn near close to perfection but the best thing about it was the Sasuke-like smell it had. Everything about his scent was intoxicating and I inhaled deeply but forced myself to stop before Sasuke noticed me acting weird.

"Make yourself comfortable... I have to take a shower."

Sasuke left me without wasting anytime and opened a door to what I assumed was the bathroom and he winked at me suggestively before closing the door behind him, leaving me heated in more ways than one.

I was still in my scrubs from work yesterday and all too aware of how badly I needed to bathe myself so without much further thought on the matter I walked over to Sasuke's dresser and was lucky enough to find a drawer full of T-shirts on the first pull. I chose a plain black one, knowing it would swallow me but that was more than okay with me especially being that I'd be sleeping in bed with him.

I bit my lip, feeling flustered by the thought but not wanting to waste any time I left his room and searched down the hallway until I found a guest bathroom. I took what was probably the quickest shower in history and dries off with a towel that felt as if it had come straight from heaven. I towel-dried my hair as best I could and dressed back into my underwear and Sasuke's T-shirt which fell to my knees and felt so good against my skin that I almost wanted to stand there and hug myself but I decided against it and took my discarded scrubs back with me in a hurry to his room and thank goodness nobody spotted me.

I was relieved to find that even though the shower was off, Sasuke hadn't come out of the bathroom yet so I left my clothes on the lone chair in the room and scrambled into his bed which had that Sasuke smell I had become so fond of. Before I was even able to get under the covers and settle in, the bathroom door opened, gaining my immediate attention and my mouth went agape at the sight of Sasuke, gazing at me, still damp from his shower and only covered by a towel which he was holding in place with one hand at his hip.

"Sasuke!" I squealed, covering my eyes which were permanently scarred with the sight of him like that, his hair a wet and shaggy mess, his bare chest, broad shoulders and his abs... No I couldn't even think about it and the towel... No. Just no. I growled when I heard Sasuke laughing from across the room.

"It's not like you could see anything... I forgot to get my clothes before my shower... I usually don't need to."

"Just put some clothes on!" I demanded, my face so hot it burned my hands which I still held tight to hide my eyes from Sasuke who had even been more appealing without his shirt than I ever could have imagined.

"Okay, you can look now." He told me while climbing into bed next to me. I removed my hands hesitantly and opened my eyes to find Sasuke's face barely an inch from mine. I backed up a hair, in surprise only to notice that he was still shirtless, he had only bothered to put on a pair of black silk shorts. The sight of which had me backing up to the point I almost fell off the side of the bed, but Sasuke reached out and grabbed my hand without a second to spare and with one slight tug had me in his arms, flush against his naked upper body.

I held my breath, fearful I might scream and Sasuke was grinning at me wickedly, his eyebrows narrowed playfully. My eyes widened when he leaned in as if to kiss me and I covered his mouth with my hands in panic.

"No!"

He chuckled, even his eyes were bright with humor and I removed my hand hesitantly only to be rewarded with a smile that showed his flawless, white teeth. He was so beautiful it felt almost sinful just to look at him but even so, I couldn't look away.

"You just keep getting cuter." He told me, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine, his half-lidded eyes stared into mine and I smiled and let a content sigh escape me.

"And you really have a way with words." I admitted, my cheeks flushed and my heart pounding, I lifted my hands to cradle each side of his face and his lips parted invitingly and with him letting me take the initiative I closed the distance between our lips feeling that somehow, I needed this, I needed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Halloween!**

 **Hope you liked the new chapter, a little treat from me to you.**

 **I wasn't going to update today but then a certain review this morning changed my mind. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow/ fav for regular updates...**

 **Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far, especially those of you who take the time to review every chapter; it really does make me work faster.**

 **So, please review this chapter and let me know what you're thinking, how you're feeling and depending on the reviews, I may or may not start the next chapter first thing in the morning!**

 **Now you know ya wanna update tomorrow so REVIEW! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning exactly like I had fallen asleep, laying halfway on top of Sasuke who had his arms wrapped snugly around me, pinning me to his still naked chest. A blush crept onto my cheeks and I looked around nervously, not wanting to wake him but desperate to get off of him and out of his bed so I could breathe.

Sasuke stirred, his arms suddenly squeezing me too tight and I gasped for breath and wiggled against his hold. His hands then began curiously roaming across my back and then lower, then his fingers clutched his shirt I was wearing and his eyes sprang open to find me laying there on top of him, my face right above his. A sly smirk came to his lips and his eyes darkened lustfully, heating my cheeks even more.

"Well, hey there..." His husky voice was deeper than normal and vibrated through my very being.

"Hi." I squeaked and this time when I tried to free myself, he let me go reluctantly.

I slid over in his bed until I was just out of his reach and he leaned up, propping himself on his elbows and regarded me with a look of dismay on his face. My throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't make it another minute without water but I was rooted to the spot by his gaze. I just couldn't find it in myself to move.

"It's going to take longer than I figured but I _will_ break you out of that shell of yours." He seemed confident and I swallowed hard, not knowing how to take his proclamation.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I wanted him to understand how unusual this was for me but he seemed to think I was the unusual one being that he stared at me as if I was two-headed. I didn't doubt that he was probably having just as much difficulty trying to figure me out as I was having trying to understand him and the way he made me feel.

"Stop worrying too much." He told me with a chuckle, lifting his right hand towards me and poking me dead in the center of my forehead.

I reached up and rubbed the spot he'd poked as he got out of bed and stretched, flexing muscles I wasn't aware he had. I had to look away as I stated to feel faint, my face was still burning and I hated that I couldn't control myself around him. Sure he was drop dead gorgeous... Every single inch of him...

"If you're feeling up to it, I'd like to take you and your friend out today. You should go to her and I'll meet you downstairs to take you to your apartment... I'm guessing you need some clothes."

I was facing away from Sasuke but I felt his eyes on me and I knew good and well he was thinking about me wearing his shirt but he never mentioned it and after another minute I felt composed enough to face him so I turned on the bed to find him just standing there, watching me. How could I ever get used to him when he always has such an unnerving sense about him.

"Her name is Ino... And she has her car so we can just go ahead and you can come when you're ready."

Sasuke frowned and I was sure he was about to protest but instead he nodded in agreement. "Okay, then I'll see you soon." He gave me a brief smile before turning on his heel and heading into his bathroom.

I walked over to the chair that I'd left my clothes in and quickly stepped into my pants. Leaving his room just like that, with his T-shirt on I hurried to the theater room where I found Ino passed out and I quickly shook her awake.

"Damn it, Sakura!" She screeched. "I was in the middle of a very important dream!"

I rolled my eyes but wasn't surprised by this because Ino had dreams pretty often and she was always ill when I interrupted one of them but we didn't have time for that right now, we had to hurry so I explained what Sasuke had suggested and we got on our way, hoping to have time to get ready before he made it to our apartment.

* * *

"So what do you think he's planning?" Ino asked while she brushed her long blonde hair, straight out of the shower. I was still in the bath and I sighed deeply, wishing I had at least an idea, but I had nothing.

"There's no telling." Was all I could think of answering and Ino looked over at me, her eyes narrowed as she made her way to the door. I raised a brow, curious of the look she was giving me. "What?"

"Don't mind it..." She smiled deviously at me before leaving the bathroom.

Sometimes she didn't make sense but I loved her anyway.

Just as I was stepping out of the tub Ino re-entered the bathroom, dressed in her scrubs as if she were going to work which she had most certainly better not be doing.

"What are you doing?" I almost shouted as I wrapped a towel tightly around myself.

"What does it look like, I'm going to work."

"I thought you were off today!" I glared at her through the mirror and she rolled her eyes in return.

"I never said that." She mused and began skillfully braiding her hair, like she did mine often.

Maybe it was true that I had only assumed she would be free to go with us but now I wasn't sure what to do and a part of me just wanted to hide in my bedroom and not even attempt to face Sasuke again today but another part of me that seemed even stronger already wanted to see him again.

"I already picked out your outfit, it's on your bed."

I left the bathroom, my face scrunched in mock disgust. It was scared to even imagine what she might have laid out for me but I wasn't disappointed. Ino always had a way at choosing clothes that made me feel both sexy and yet not revealing in an uncomfortable way. The skirt was silky and black and the red short-sleeved blouse fit my nicely and had cute frilly layers that I found rather distracting. My favorite part was the red party heels that matched my shirt perfectly.

"I don't have long, I can't be late you know!" Ino was in my room all of a sudden and dragging me out and across the hall into her room.

I didn't even have time to question her as she made quick work of blow-drying my long thick hair and then led me to her dresser which was over loaded with makeup. Just then the doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat. He was here already.

"Hurry up, I trust you can finish this, I'll let him in on my way out. Love you!"

With that, Ino was gone and it took me a moment to recover myself to be able to add a light touch of blush to my cheeks and some hot red lipstick. I never liked heavy makeup but I wouldn't mind wearing lipstick everyday. I didn't dread on the thought long before I hurried out of the room knowing Sasuke was waiting.

When I turned around the corner at the end of the hallway leading to the living room, he was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. His eyebrows raised at the sight of me and he stood without hesitation. Two steps and his huge frame was towering over me. His eyes studied my face for the longest minute of my life while he ran his fingers slowly through my hair.

"You're so beautiful..." He murmured in my ear before trailing his lips down my neck, sending my heart rate into overdrive. His hot breath against my skin left me trembling in his arms until he suddenly lifted his head as if he'd just realized something. "If we don't go now, we may never leave."

Coming to my senses I squirmed out of his hold and got my purse. "What are you waiting on?" I asked, already at the door and waiting even though I still had no idea where we were going.

"I want you to join me tonight." Sasuke told me once we were in his car and on the road. I turned to look him questioningly, a little confused being that I was already with him.

"Where?" I asked, feeling as if it was a significant enough question.

"To the club, there's a special party tonight and I'd like you to accompany me as my date."

"D-date?" I flushed as his eyes met mine briefly before returning to the road.

"Why do you sound so surprised? You are _mine._ " He stated so matter-of-factly that I was left speechless and gaping at him. "Wouldn't it be only natural for you to be my date?"

As taken aback as I was, I had no interest in turning him down or even arguing with him and after a silent moment, I found myself chuckling lightly at myself. I may or may not ever understand Sasuke and my own feelings towards him but either way I was glad he was in my life and I had no intention of letting him go now or anytime soon.

"Your friend will be there." He added thoughtfully and I looked over at him once more with a sigh.

"Ino," I corrected, feeling a little grateful that she would be there as well.

"I'm not good with names." He muttered noncommittally and my brows furrowed.

"It's not that hard to remember." I chided and he glanced over at me, a sly grin on his beautiful face.

"I never said I didn't remember it." He said, confusing me on a whole different level. "If it bothers you, I will use her name though."

I didn't understand what he was saying but I didn't really want to question him either so I just shrugged indifferently and looked out the window, curious as to what Sasuke could have planned for us to do until tonight but I didn't really care as long as I could be with him.

We had a quick breakfast and got right back on the road. I was no longer able to hide my curiosity so I turned to Sasuke, leaning a little closer towards him.

"So where are we going?"

"There's a vineyard not much further up the road, I thought you would enjoy the tour they're having today. You will get to try a variety of wine and even learn how it's made."

I was impressed, I'd never imagined Sasuke was the type of man to select such an activity but it was quite thrilling. I have never been to a vineyard and I knew it would be beautiful and trying out different wines would most certainly be a fun experience.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, I'm excited. Thank you, Sasuke."

He gave me a fleeting glance and reached over to take my hand in his which was warm and comforting in a way. I was glad to be with him because he gave me so much hope that it would be terrible for me to just throw it away.

The vineyard itself was beautiful. The tour started there and then led throughout each of the wine-making facilities where we were briefed on the entire process and even got to help make some of our own. The actual wine-tasting didn't start until we were back outside and sitting at a small table where we were each served one of their finest wines.

"I never expected this to be this much fun." I giggled after the first glass.

"Me either." Sasuke smirked, his eyes on me.

Every couple of minutes we were served with a different wine until we'd had them all and I even had a slight buzz. Once it was over, we remained at the small table and sat quietly, admiring each other for the longest time until Sasuke was finally the one to break the silence.

"If it's okay with you I thought we could have dinner and then go to the club early so I can take care of a few things..."

I nodded being that I found no reason to argue. "Okay."

He stood and I scrambled to my feet as well, taking his offered hand as soon as I noticed it. We walked back to his car hand in hand and I could only hope that tonight would go well. I hoped this 'party' wouldn't be anything too hectic but I had no idea what to expect; I just knew I would be sticking close to Sasuke and hoping I didn't have to socialize with anyone but him and Ino. Somehow though, I already knew that wasn't going to happen.

The restaurant we stopped for dinner couldn't have been any better. The food was delicious and the servers were more than friendly, but not in a weird way. We didn't talk much and I was kind of excited to get to see his club without such a huge crowd of people. We would be there at least an hour before that party started and I hoped to actually get a good look around while he did whatever it was he needed to do.

The ride there however was much longer than I'd expected and Sasuke informed me that others would be arriving within a half an hour at the most. I wasn't looking forward to seeing a crowd of people so soon but I followed Sasuke inside his club excitedly nonetheless.

"I might not be able to show you around until later tonight..." Sasuke seemed a little disappointed as he pulled me along with him.

"Oh, it's fine!" I told him honestly, I could see the place anytime anyway... At least that's what he told me before.

Sasuke paused in the middle of the club and embraced me tightly against his body, taking me by surprise. My breath hitched when his hands came to my face and the tips of his fingers inched into my hair, tickling my scalp. He leaned down and I gasped as his soft lips barely brushed against mine once, twice and again and again until I was putty in his arms which now were wrapped firmly around my waist. Completely lost to him I found myself clinging to him and trying to capture his lips that continued to taunt me. A frustrated groan left me he kept his lips out of reach each time I went in to kiss him only to return them teasingly to mine, not bothering to conceal his smirk.

"Hn. So cute... So distracting," Sasuke teased, resorting in my face immediately darkening to the shade of my hot red lipstick. "Come, now; before I lose it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Sasuke led me through the empty club, backstage and up a secluded flight of stairs. I had to struggle to keep up with him but I somehow managed. Sasuke opened the door at the end of the stairway and we entered what seemed to be a rather large apartment. The immediate room was the living room, the kitchen was open as well on my left but a sudden sound coming close to the sound of a stampede distracted me from my surroundings.

 _What in the-_

A dash of blonde suddenly appeared before us, startling me into taking a step behind Sasuke who looked back over his shoulder at me before confronting whoever the unexpected blonde person was.

"Dobe!" Sasuke's voice was low and stressed but the way he called him sounded vaguely familiar so I peeked around Sasuke to take in the sight of the tall blonde haired, blue eyed man who stared back at me in shock, confusion... I wasn't really sure but before I could figure out anything Sasuke forced me back behind his back.

"Who's she... She's pretty..."

I blushed shyly at the blonde man's comment but didn't dare move from where I stood close behind Sasuke.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here yet." Sasuke muttered, none too pleased.

"Well I needed to get ready." He said dismissively. "So who is she, what's her name since I apparently can't ask her personally?"

I felt Sasuke stiffen and I was close to biting my nails in anticipation.

"It's Sakura and she's with me. Make sure you keep your distance, or else."

Satisfied with his threat, Sasuke led me towards a small hallway on our right and all the way at the end we entered a large bedroom which I instantly new was all Sasuke's just by the black, white and gray interior. I stepped inside and he closed the door behind us.

"I just need a moment..." He assured me before strolling over to the computer desk and taking a seat.

I took a seat on the edge of the well made king-sized bed and waited silently for him to do whatever he was doing. The only sound in the room was the furious clicking of his computer mouse.

His room was cool and sleek, fitting for Sasuke but it gave no insight into the person he was and that's what I found myself so curious to know. I started toying with the frills on my shirt as a way to distract me from my thoughts and before I knew it Sasuke was standing right in front of me, leaning over so that his face was mere inches from mine.

"Eek!" I squeaked in embarrassment, blinking at him as rapidly as my heart beat.

"Have you been ignoring me this entire time?" He asked, his eyes narrowing and his lips quirking into an amused smirk.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and took my hand to get me to my feet. "Forget it, let's go."

I frowned, wishing I knew what he'd said but not wanting to ask about it again and followed him out of his room and back into the living room where that blonde haired man was standing, leaning casually against the wall next to the door that led downstairs into the club as if he was waiting on something. His eyes opened when he heard our approach and he eyed us suspiciously.

"You-" He began, his blue eyes studying me. "Sakura... You're Sakura Haruno, Ino's friend... Aren't you?"

I flinched though I wasn't sure if it was because of his cold, pitied tone or the way his seemed to see right through me. I nodded hesitantly and he looked away, a saddened look crossed his face momentarily before his eyes darkened and he glared at Sasuke.

"What are you doing with her?" The blonde man spat at Sasuke as if it was the worst possible thing to he could do.

"Who the hell asked you, mind your own damn business!" Sasuke snapped back harshly before ushering me out of the door, cursing the blonde man the entire way.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously and Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto." He answered, his tone clipped.

 _His partner..._

I had never met him and yet I felt when he looked at me he knew my very soul. Nothing frightened me more than facing my demons openly. There were only a hand full of people who knew about me and my past and Ino was the only one I could deal with. It wasn't something I discussed and it wasn't something I liked remembering, at all. I hated to think what Naruto could have been thinking if he did somehow know but that did explain the look he'd given me.

I was unable to think about it much because the club was already filling with people, many of whom approached Sasuke to greet him. I felt more than a little uncomfortable with the dozens of eyes I had on me and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore them. I wasn't sure if it was my pink hair that had them so curious about me or what but I did not like being the center of attention and I had never felt a need for a drink so badly in my life.

I looked around, taking in the guests that continued to pour in through the front door and only now noticed the several half naked girls dancing along the long bar. They moved slowly, sensually and provocatively; even I was dazzled by the way they moved and every single one of them were absolutely gorgeous.

I glanced up at Sasuke who didn't seem to mind the way I clung desperately to his arm while he spoke casually to someone else who I hadn't even bothered to take a look at. Sasuke looked down and met my eyes suddenly and I blushed in surprise. I really didn't need to be getting so lost in my thoughts like that.

"This is Sakura," He said, a playful smile tugging at his lips. "Sakura, this is my brother, Itachi."

 _Brother?..._

I turned my wide, surprised eyes to look at the man standing before us. He was as tall as Sasuke, and there was a striking resemblance between them; especially in their eyes. His hair was long and pulled back into a loose ponytail and he seemed nothing short of graceful as he offered me his hand and I shook it absentmindedly. I had no idea Sasuke even had a brother.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you," Itachi smiled kindly at me, his large hand still clasped around mine. "It's not everyday Sasuke has a date accompanying him. Or any day rather..."

I blushed shyly and pulled my hand out of his grasp only to clutch back onto Sasuke's arm which only seemed to amuse Itachi further.

"Sakura!"

I turned at the sound of Ino's voice and released Sasuke's arm to hug her. When I stepped back to Sasuke's side I noticed Sai standing close behind her. Our eyes met and I half smiled at him when he gave me a polite nod.

"Why aren't we drinking yet?" Ino asked, giving Sai a pointed look and he only shrugged as if he was unsure.

Sasuke turned and waved over the first shooter girl he saw, she quickly came over to us, a tray of dozens of shots already prepared. Itachi did the honors of freeing her of the tray and Sasuke waved her off dismissively.

"Well, I suppose here's to a good night." Itachi proposed, taking one of the full shot glasses and holding out the tray while we all did the same. Me, Sasuke, Ino and Sai and we all drank together.

"How can you start without me?" Naruto was suddenly in the middle of the circle we'd formed and everybody laughed at him. Even I couldn't help myself with the goofy look he had on his face.

"Who wants a dance?" A girl cheerfully made her way, followed by four others into our circle. I assumed they were part of the staff, especially being that wore nothing more than lingerie. Naruto and Itachi were easily persuaded but Sai didn't even give them a passing glance so the remaining two girls stood before me and Sasuke, glaring at me and then batting their lashes flirtatiously at him.

"Mr. Uchiha, could we show you a fun time?" One of them asked and I bit my lip, completely taken aback by how easily these girls angered me.

"How about suggesting that to the guests who may actually be interested." Sasuke spoke so coldly to them that I couldn't help but look up at him, mouth agape in surprise. "Let's head downstairs where it's a little quieter."

Following Sasuke's lead, me, Ino and Sai forced our way through the crowd and down a short staircase that led into a more secluded area where the music was softer and the light dimmer. There were many different booths in the room which seemed almost like a very intimate restaurant. We all sat together when Sasuke chose one to his liking and seconds later a topless woman in short black shorts appeared and my jaw dropped. She wasn't even dancing and her clothes were off, I was at a loss.

"Know what you're having?" She asked cheerfully and I glanced at Sasuke who was grinning darkly at me.

 _What's up with that..._

"I want another shot!" Ino didn't have to think twice and when we all agreed on shots the topless woman left and brought back a half gallon of vodka and and a tray that was loaded with lemon slices and a bowl of sugar. She left everything on our table and left us without another word. I was thankful because I wasn't sure if I could handle another moment with her breasts just so... Out there.

"Lemon drops, yum!" Ino was shifting in her seat excitedly and I rolled me eyes. Of course she was ready to get drunk out of her mind but I was unsure if that would be such a good idea for me.

 _One or two shots never hurt nobody..._

I reached out first and took a glass which I filled with the liquor and Ino set out the other shot glasses. Taking the hint, I filled them too and then we all took our shot, prepared our lemons and had our drinks.

* * *

The next several hours flew by. Naruto and Itachi had long since rejoined us and we had all consumed an obscene amount of alcohol. All in all it had actually been a really fun night. Naruto was surprisingly funny, the life of the party actually; especially after a good many drinks. It was also nice seeing Sasuke with his brother who was actually the reason behind the party, it was his birthday.

Before I knew it, the entire club had been evacuated and Ino just did tell me goodbye before leaving hurriedly with Sai and the only people left in the entire club were Sasuke, Itachi and me.

"I'm heading to bed." Itachi announced, poking Sasuke's forehead before stumbling off towards the backstage staircase.

"Tch." Sasuke shook his head in annoyance but then took a calming breath and looked down at me with cool, dark eyes. "We should do the same."

Taking my hand, Sasuke led me in the same direction Itachi had gone. Upstairs, Naruto and Itachi were both already passed out, Naruto on the couch, Itachi halfway in the recliner. I knew there was no way he could possibly be comfortable.

"Idiots," Sasuke sighed, leading me along to his bedroom.

I was so tired and my feet had been aching for hours. I had never been more happy to see a bed before in my life. I sat down on the edge as I had previously and Sasuke walked over and sat dangerously close to me, darkening my already flushed cheeks.

"I thought we'd never have some alone time." He told me quietly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Ah, U-um... Sasuke-" I began nervously but the cause of my nerves was actually the fact that I wasn't scared to be here right now. I couldn't think of any place I would rather be as I stared at his beautiful onyx eyes which were so close to mine. As were his lips which quirked into a slight smile.

"Stop stressing so much, just relax."

 _Easy for him to say._

I shuddered when he tucked my hair behind my ear and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. That was all it took to melt my worries away, one touch and I was clinging to him and all but begging him to kiss me again. It was only when his free hand laid across my thigh that I flinched away, my racing heart seeming to lurch into my throat. Noticing my reaction, Sasuke removed his hand quickly only to bring it up to my face as well. I timidly met his hard gaze as he gave me no other option.

"You don't have to admit it for me to know that some son of a bitch has put this fear in you. I don't know what he did but whatever it was, whether you want to tell me or not, I am not him. It's just me here and I will not hurt you."

"I know!" I assured him quickly because it was true. "You won't hurt me because you can't... I'm already damaged goods. I've been hurt beyond repair!"

His brows furrowed and his lips formed a flat line. "Don't speak that way."

I looked away from him, annoyed with myself for not being able to just be normal, if only for one night. How amazing would it be just to spend the night with Sasuke without a care in the world. Why was it that even being intoxicated I couldn't forget and move on with my life. I wanted to just leave the last behind me once and for all.

"Hey, look at me."

I looked back at him with a frown. How could I finally want something so bad and still be afraid to have it.

"Keep your eyes on me," He whispered huskily, running his fingers through my hair and sending a shiver through my body that had all my senses heightened immediately. "I'll make you forget it ever happened."

I gasped as his hands tugged my hair, tipping my head back and exposing my neck to Sasuke who trailed his lips from my collar bone, up my neck and back to my lips which he captured in a long and demanding kiss. Leaving one hand in my hair, his other hand roamed down my back and then came around to trail up between my breasts.

I broke the kiss with a gasp, feeling a needy pull between my trembling legs that left me squirming next to him.

"Ah, S-Sasuke-"

"I know," He muttered and before I knew what was happening he had one arm wrapped around me and had crawled up the bed, pulling me along with ease.

I stared up at him with wide, unsure eyes. Holding the majority of his weight on his left arm, Sasuke's right hand slipped from beneath me and brought it to my face which he studied momentarily. My heart pounded so hard it was all I could here as his hand and his gaze lowered at the same time. He sat up, his fingers trailing down the frills in the center of my shirt and the feel of his hand on me and the needy look in his eyes had my body feeling so many different things I'd never felt before that all I could do was watch him breathlessly.

He glanced up to meet my eyes briefly, as if to make sure I was watching him and then he made quick work of unzipping and removing my heels. His lips parted as his eyes followed his hand which made it's way up my naked leg, the higher he went the stronger the pull low in my belly became. Just when he made it to the hem of my skirt, he pulled his hand away, surprisingly disappointing me but not for long as he suddenly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

He climbed over me again, this time claiming my lips possessively and resting his weight on me. My whole body ached in a way I never knew possible and all I knew was that even if I hadn't thought it could happen, I wanted him. I really, really wanted him.

My hands found their way into his long, raven hair and I kissed him back with an urgency that surprised me. Sasuke sat up, bringing me along with him and I held tight to him, with my arms wrapped around his neck as his hands around my back slid down and slipped underneath my shirt. I gasped against his lips as his fingers brushed across my skin while lifting my shirt up and over my head.

As soon as he tossed my shirt aside I wrapped my arms back around his neck and wound my fingers into his hair then leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back slightly, preventing me.

"Look at me," He breathed, his lips just barely touching mine. I forced my eyes open to look at him and meet his gaze. He kissed my lips quickly but sweetly and a light moan left my lips when he nipped his way down my neck.

"Ah!" I cried as he sucked on my throat while holding me close to his body, his hands roaming from my hair, across my shoulders and down my back. Every time his lips made contact with my skin, the agonizing need within me grew.

He skillfully unclasped the back of my bra with one hand and as he continued holding me like that, his rubbed my back gently and trailed kisses along my shoulder. I was panting with need when he lowered me back down onto my back and rid me of my bra. A blush quickly spread across my cheeks but before I could even think about covering myself from him he leaned down and ran his tongue along my lower abdomen, just above where my skirt began and a sudden sensation between my legs caused my hips to buck beneath him, and a breathy gasp to leave me.

Sasuke eyes flashed to mine and a dark grin crossed his face but only briefly before his mouth was working its way from my navel up, kissing and nipping my sensitive skin until arriving between my breasts.

"Oh!" I moaned and my back arched high of the bed as his hands cupped each of my breasts and his fingers squeezed my already hardened nipples. I held tight to the covers beneath me and squeezed my legs together, desperate for any type of relief from the tightening, hot feeling I had there.

My already labored breathing, quickened even further when his mouth and his hands started heading south once more and this time he did remove my skirt, but he left my panties in place and my pulse raced as I watched him admire my body for what seemed like ages before he leaned down and kissed my inner thighs until my entire body was trembling with need and when his lips just barely brushed across my panties which were soaked with evidence of my need, I let out an incoherent cry.

"Oh, Sakura-" Sasuke crawled back up and laid over me, crushing his mouth against mine hungrily and pressing the evidence of his own need against my thigh.

I gasped at the feel of his hard, lengthy member against my leg but the only thing on my mind was him and how much I wanted him... Every inch of him.

"Sasuke, please!" I begged breathlessly and he got up to his knees and began undoing his jeans.

I watched with wide, dazzled eyes as his muscles flexed with every move he made until he was completely naked and hovering over me, the size of him leaving me unable to do anything but gape at him breathlessly.

He reached down and grabbed a hold of my underwear and pulled them down before I could think, protest or prepare myself and I yelped in surprise as he pushed my legs far apart. His eyes darkened and his lips parted as he gazed at my naked sex for a moment before crawling over my quivering body once more.

"S-Sasuke..." I panted, becoming a little anxious with feeling so many emotions and sensations at once.

"Shh," He covered my mouth once again with his, muffling my moans as his skin laid flush against mine, giving me an entire different feel.

I broke the kiss with a gasp when I felt his fingers graze across my damp sex and Sasuke let out a deep, hoarse groan that vibrated throughout my very being.

"You're dripping wet for me, Sakura." He admonished in a husky whisper against my lips and my body felt as if it was wound so tightly I would explode at any moment. I felt the urge to scream, to do anything for relief. I panted against his lips in desperation while clinging weakly to his hair.

"Sasuke... Oh, Please!" I couldn't take the way he kissed my body teasingly any longer, I was grinding myself against him for any type of friction I could get.

His lips met mine once more and I moaned loudly against them as he positioned himself at my entrance which throbbed relentlessly for him. My hips thrust upwards in an attempt to have him inside me, to satisfy this longing I had once and for all, but he pulled away, his shallow breath, mingled with my quiet, unintelligible pleas.

"Look at me," He demanded and I opened my hazy eyes to meet his and held my breath in anticipation as he once again positioned himself at my entrance, this time though he didn't pull away, he forced the entire length of himself into me and I screamed, taken aback by the sudden intrusion that seemed to fill me completely and rub me in all the right ways.

There was only a slight touch of pain when he first entered me but that quickly faded as I was overwhelmed with the intense pleasure I felt throughout my body. All I knew was Sasuke and how alive he made me feel, how good he could make me feel... I never thought it was possible.

His touch was so gentle, so knowing. Our lips, our bodies, the two of us felt as if we were one as we moved in a slow and sensual rhythm together until we were both about to fall apart. I was so close now as he moved in and out of me slowly that I was nearly screaming. He quietened me by pressing his lips to mine and with one more deep thrust and a deep groan from him I came into pieces beneath him, crying out loudly and pulling his hair, hard as he buried himself inside me, finding his own release.

Sasuke eased himself out of me and laid next to me, where he pulled me into his arms and I'd never felt more content, more relieved or more spent in my life. It wasn't long before the sound of his deep breathing and his soothing presence sent me off into a deep, satisfied sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Spare a few words?...**

 **If you've reviewed before, review again... What do you think now?...**

 **If you've never reviewed, come onnn... I want to know your thoughts...**

 **Follow/ Fav for regular updates and review for more!**

 **... A little more motivation and I'll start the next chapter... And I don't stop until I post! :)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . .**

* * *

My cell phone ringing was what woke me.

I opened my eyes which took a moment to adjust in the dark. I was warm, too warm as I laid halfway on top of Sasuke with his arms draped possessively around me. I sucked in a sharp breath as I remembered what we'd just been doing before I fell into what seemed like the most peaceful sleep of my life.

I carefully and reluctantly got out of his arms and out of bed to find my phone which rang relentlessly, the caller had already called three times by the time I found my phone. It was the hospital so I answered quickly.

"Hello?' I whispered quietly into the phone, taking a peek at Sasuke's still sleeping form. He sure was a deep sleeper and all too adorable with such a serene look on his face.

"Dr. Haruno, there's been a terrible accident and we need your assistance immediately."

"I'm on my way!"

I hung up the phone, momentarily lost as to what I should do. I didn't really want to leave Sasuke at all but I didn't want to wake him so I thought it best if I just leave him sleeping. I could always call him later and explain what happened. I didn't want to bother him in the middle of the night or rather early morning. It was almost five in the morning now and I was surprised I felt as sober as I did but I figured it was thanks to the call I'd received. I knew if I was being called in things were pretty bad.

If I wouldn't have been in such a rush to find all of my clothing and get on my way I probably would have died with embarrassment from laying completely naked on top of Sasuke as if it were nothing. I was glad I'd woken up before him, I could definitely use some time to think about some things... A lot of things.

Being that I still hadn't picked up my car I called a taxi which only took about fifteen minutes to arrive. On my way out, dressed in my same outfit from the night before, I was surprised to find Naruto and Itachi both in the exact same positions they'd been in when Sasuke and I had seen them those hours before. I was certain Itachi wouldn't be able to stand up properly for at least a week with the strange angle his spine had been in for so long.

Merely a half an hour after the phone call I was sprinting into the hospital's emergency entrance, my heels clank loudly with every step. It wasn't the first time I had ever been called into the hospital and I had extra scrubs in my office in case of emergencies but I had never had to show up at the hospital dressed so provocatively. I hoped to make it to my office before being seen but that didn't happen. Every person I passed regarded me with wide, judgmental eyes and I didn't miss the whispers following in my wake through the long, sterile hallways.

"Dr. Haruno, Dr. Haruno!" It was Hinata who came running up to me with wide, terrified eyes. My stomach sank as soon as I saw her face. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Hinata, follow me. Tell me everything!"

Hinata hurried behind me without daring to mention my current clothing and as soon as we entered my small office, I locked the door and hurried to change into a set of navy blue scrubs.

"I-It's I-Ino-" Hinata began nervously, sending my body into a state of shock I wasn't prepared for.

Dressed in my scrubs now, I stepped quickly into the plain white clogs I had and ran out of my off in panic. My whole body tingled with fear.

"Dr. Haruno, let me brief you!" Hinata begged as she stuggled to keep up with my long strides.

"Where is she exactly?" I almost yelled with my shaky voice, turning to Hinata who stared at me with sad eyes.

"She's being prepped in the OR as we speak, please come have a look at her chart."

I followed Hinata quickly back behind the nurses station while repeatedly taking deep breaths in a feeble attempt to calm myself. She handed the chart to me quickly and I glanced over it, feeling slightly faint.

She had been in a car accident and was brought in by ambulance, unconscious and suspected of having possible brain damage. She'd taken a hard hit to the right side of her head and her shoulder which had apparently been shattered, requiring immediate surgery. I flipped through the chart with trembling fingers while looking for her blood work and Hinata placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as if to stop me. I met her eyes with mine filling with tears.

"I don't think she knew... B-but... she's pregnant."

My mind went blank. I could no longer form a single thought as I dropped the chart and bolted for the room she was in. Ino... My best friend. My life. I had to save her and the precious life I knew she was completely unaware of. There was no time for tears, no time to waste. She was one person I would never allow myself to lose.

...

* * *

...

When I finally made it back into my office and sat at my desk it was just after nine o'clock. The surgery on Ino's shoulder had been a success and she was now recovering with a plate, four pins and a dozen screws now helping to keep hr fragile shoulder together.

Now, finally alone, every ounce of strength left my body and I held my face in my hands while I sobbed as quietly as I could manage. Her shoulder was only the beginning of her problems. Her head had been hit hard during the accident, leaving her with multiple brain contusions. Although there wasn't much swelling of bleeding the damage was extensive and I had no idea when she would be waking out of her comatose state or what to think about the tiny eight week old life that was completely oblivious in the safety of it's mother's womb.

 _Ino... A mother..._

It was hard to imagine but at the same time I knew she would be an outstanding mother. She was so strong and so independent that I just knew there was no way she would give up. She would come to soon and I would see to that. I would take care of her to the best of my abilities. She would be okay. She had to be. If only she knew how bad I needed to talk to her she would probably be up already.

A loud, consistent knock on my door startled me and I wiped my eyes before getting out of my seat and walking to the door to open it.

"Please, tell me she's okay... I need to see her!"

I had never had anything against Sai but I had never particularly taken a liking to him either. Any time he and Ino ever got together and he came around me, he never spoke. It was like he was totally emotionless and uncaring about any and everything around him, however as he stood before me now with wide, bloodshot eyes, furrowed brows and clipped lips; I didn't have that impression at all. He had obviously been admitted into the hospital himself, he was dressed in only a gown given to him by the hospital and his IV was still in place. I knew without asking that he wasn't suppose to be here looking for her but I was glad he was.

"Come in, have a seat... We need to talk."

...

* * *

...

By the time the hospital administrator forced me to leave the hospital and head home it was already dark outside. I had a taxi take me to the cafe I'd left my car at and I was thankful to find it was still there and hadn't been towed. I thought about going inside the cafe and forcing myself to eat something being that I hadn't all day but I was instantly nauseated just by thinking about it. Seeing my friend in such a state really had me feeling some type of way.

The apartment seemed as lifeless and empty as I felt as I made my way inside, making sure to lock the door behind myself. It would be the first time I had ever slept in the apartment alone before. Ino never stayed off away from me, she was highly considerate of my feelings and even if I insisted on her going off and doing other things she always claimed she'd rather stay with me.

I emptied my pockets on the kitchen counter and my phone vibrated as soon as I'd put it down. I picked it back up and unlocked it to check the text message I'd received from a number I didn't recognize, only to find several unread texts and half a dozen missed calls. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I opened the first text.

 _'Call me. -Sasuke'_

 _..._

Sasuke had apparently been trying to get a hold of me all day but I hadn't checked my cell phone with everything that had been going on. I even used the phone in my office to call my taxi before leaving work. I read each of his texts which all mainly consisted of the same thing but I knew that he was not happy and I just wasn't sure if I could handle speaking to him at the time.

My mind was in a blur with Ino's accident weighing heavily on me and I still hadn't even taken a single moment to think about last night. About Sasuke and me... I left my phone on the kitchen counter and went into the bathroom to have a long, hot shower; one place I felt confident I would be able to think.

I didn't know where to start. I didn't know anything. I didn't know why I had such a strong feeling for Sasuke, someone I just met, a someone who is a man. A man who I just gave myself to so willingly. I hugged myself in the shower the water was already turning cool and I'd long since washed myself but I was so lost in thought now, I just couldn't move.

' _Keep your eyes on me... I'll make you forget it ever happened."_

Sasuke words played over and over in my mind. I couldn't believe it but he was right. I'd been so fixated on him that I wasn't even able to think about anything else... And he made my body respond so strongly with every touch, every kiss until I was blinded with a desire I never thought I would be capable of and I had loved every single second of it. Everything about it felt right, even now as I thought about it. I had felt more than comfortable with him and he didn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me, ever.

But it wasn't right for me to pursue him, even if he was able to make to feel like a normal woman for once in my life. It wouldn't be fair to him, even if he didn't know it. I was too damaged for him to understand, even if he didn't want to believe it.

And now that Ino has been in this accident there is no telling what I'll be having to deal with for the next few months. It just wouldn't be fair to drag Sasuke into such an unnecessary situation. I would be in our best interest if I just kept my distance, no matter how much I really did want him.

...

* * *

...

"Well, good luck with everything!"

I waved off the very unenthusiastic crew that had just dropped off all Ino's medical equipment as they left our apartment finally. It had been two weeks since since the accident and Ino was still in a coma.

My anxiety had taken a turn for the worse and after a lot of consideration I decided to take a leave from work to care for Ino at home, while at the same time hoping to get myself feeling a little better as well, but it seemed that with every passing day that Ino didn't wake up, I fell into an even deeper depression.

The baby was doing surprisingly fine and I did everything I could to make sure of that. I just couldn't wait for Ino to open her eyes for me to be able to tell her the news. The look on her face would most definitely be priceless.

I tucked her covers around her before leaving her room and going into the kitchen for something to drink, my mind drifting to a place I found it slipping into quite often. I couldn't deny the fact that it wasn't only Ino's condition that had me in my depressed state... I missed Sasuke. I really, _really_ missed him. I never thought trying to stay away from him would be so hard, or make me feel so down.

What made it so bad was that he had tried to contact me so many times. For over a week, he called... He would text. So many times a day. He left message after message and no matter how much I wanted to answer or how bad I wanted to see him again, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He had to find somebody better. He had to forget about me.

When he actually had stopped trying to contact me in any way, that was when it really hit me at just how much I didn't want to let him go. I never thought I would find a man I could tolerate but I knew for a fact that if it wasn't Sasuke in my life, there never would be anyone else. It made no sense for me to feel so deeply for a man... A man I had only just met. A man I had pushed away... A man that was no longer going to be in my life at all. I would never see him again, never smell his rich, dark scent again, never feel his thick raven locks in my fingers again.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since my little episode, but I had been drinking and balling my eyes out for hours. My face burned from being chapped by tears drying on my cheeks and my nose was stopped up, my throat dry and aching. I just wanted to go to bed, because obviously drowning my worries wasn't happening. At least not before alcohol poisoning came along.

I was laid out across the living room floor, two empty bottles of wine and one half-full glass sat next to me. I rolled onto my side, content with falling asleep right as I was. I had finally run out of tears but my body still trembled and my breath came in and out shakily. A part of me just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, but before I could even close my eyes, a knock on the door frightened me into a sitting position. I wobbled as I held myself up with my arms and I suddenly wished I had at least eaten something before drinking so much.

Who could possibly be coming to our apartment at such a time at night. My heart pounded in fear as the knock grew louder and more forceful. I just stared at the door, unsure what to do and then after a moment the alcohol in me pushed me into crawling to the door, curious to find out who was out there. Maybe Sai had gotten drunk again and needed somebody to talk to...

I peeked out through the blinds in the front window. It was so dark and raining so hard that I couldn't see anything until a sudden flash of lightning seemed to light up the entire world, revealing A tall, dark figure staring back at me. I screamed and stumbled back, falling onto my rear and wincing in pain from the impact. My heart pounded as I gaped at the door which was being knocked on once again. There was no mistaking it, It was Sasuke. He was here. He had come to see me. I couldn't believe it.

A thick feeling of happiness welled up inside my chest and before I could think twice I unlocked and opened the front door and our eyes found each other quickly. I didn't know what to say, I had too many things I wanted to say, but nothing that seemed worth saying and although he had come all the way here in the middle of the night and stood in the pouring rain, he didn't seem to have anything to say either.

It felt like forever that I stood there, admiring him through the doorway. Even in the dark he looked nothing short of amazing. His hair was a wet mess and his lips were parted as he took slow, deep breaths. The black T-shirt he had on was soaked and clinging to his body in a way that had my mouth watering. I was sure he had never looked better than he did right then.

I didn't know what came over me as I shamelessly flung myself at him. My arms went around his neck and my fingers found their way into his dripping wet hair at the same time his arms wrapped around my body. Our teeth clashed together as we kissed each other deeply and passionately. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and I was vaguely aware of him stepping into the apartment and kicking the door closed behind him.

The entire front of my body was as soaked as he was as he knelt down and sat me on the couch. When he tried to break the kiss, I only held on tighter to his hair, keeping him in place while I continued to kiss him like I would never get to again, because I'd thought I never would.

I gasped in surprise when he suddenly grabbed my braid and pulled on it, forcing my head back and leaving me no choice but to break the kiss. The action itself wasn't what caused my surprise... No, it was my body's reaction to it.

"You've been drinking,"

His deep, husky voice sounded so good it sent a thrilling chill throughout my body and I clung to him breathlessly, not giving a damn if I've been drinking or not but before I could kiss him again, he was gone. He stood a few feet away, watching me carefully and I frowned. I felt so empty without him and his touch. Even freezing and soaking wet he had seemed to warm me from the inside out. I wanted to be back in his arms, forever,

"You're drunk." He then concluded, a look of disappointment clouding his dark eyes.

"You're right." I agreed quickly, finding no reason to deny it being that it was in fact the truth. I was so drunk I wasn't sure if he was even really there or just a figment of my imagination. Either way I didn't want him to get sick so I took his hand in mine and turned to lead him to the bathroom so he could dry himself off before he ended up with pneumonia but he didn't budge when I tried to pull him along.

"What are you doing?' He asked hesitantly and I was sure he wasn't moving without an explanation.

"You need to get dry..." I slurred and this time he came along willingly.

I handed him a towel as soon as we were in the bathroom but instead of taking it he first began the long process of peeling his soaking wet shirt off of his flawless body.

 _Oh my... Oh my..._

I felt my cheeks heating up quickly as I watched in complete awe, only to nearly faint with embarrassment when he finally got the shirt off and caught a glimpse of me staring. He took the towel from me with a smirk and made a show of drying himself off. I had to turn and leave before I lost it.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch in disbelief. I picked up my glass of wine which only had a few swallows left to enjoy and I finished it off. Was Sasuke really here right now? Feeling his presence enter the room I sat my now empty glass on the end table and looked up to find him standing there, watching me, in nothing but a pair of blue and black boxers.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the glorious sight of him standing there and I felt my body turn red from head to toe. The sly smile on his face didn't help the blood rushing to the surface of my face relent what-so-ever and when he came over and sat next to me, my heart started pounding so fast and so hard that it hurt.

"You were crying... Before... Are you okay?" He asked nicely, the backs of his fingers brushing across my cheek. His dark eyes seemed to see right through me and as intimidating as it felt, I couldn't look away.

I thought over his words, my head spinning dangerously. My mouth watered and I took a slow, steady breath, fearing if I moved I would throw up or pass out or maybe even both and that would be far to embarrassing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called in concern, bringing his hand around to rub my back soothingly.

A slight heave and I knew I would be vomiting any second so I sprang to my feet and stumbled hurriedly down the hallway and into the bathroom where I made it by a hair. To my dismay Sasuke had followed me into the bathroom and he rubbed my back until I had thrown up every bit of the alcohol I'd consumed.

"Damn it Sakura, did you even eat anything today?" Sasuke demanded, suddenly wiping my face with a warm wash cloth. It felt so good, so relaxing. I didn't answer and by the time he finished my eyes were so heavy I couldn't even open them.

I mumbled an unintelligible protest as he lifted me into his arms. I was spinning again and I just needed to go to sleep. I felt instantly so comfortable in his arms that I almost fell right asleep. When he laid me in what I found to be my bed and covered my up I forced my tired eyes open so I could see him. He stood beside my bed just gazing down at me.

When he made no move I slid over in bed and made room for him to lay next to me. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, seeming to be debating something but in the end he got in bed next to me.

"Hold me, Sasuke." I whispered and I didn't miss the way his eyes widened in surprise a moment before he finally collected himself and wound his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as well and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I had tried to stay away from him... It was what was for the best, especially for him but I just couldn't. There was no denying it now that I was laying here, in his arms. I couldn't let him go again. I needed him.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked, his voice so quiet of a whisper I barely heard it.

I frowned and looked down at his bare chest rather than his eyes. "I didn't want to." I admitted truthfully, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Then why did you... And why have you been avoiding me this whole time?"

I could tell by his voice that he really had been torn up about it and that only made me feel worse about everything. There were no words that would suitably explain things and get him to understand. He would never understand.

"Ino was in an accident..."

"Is she okay?' He asked worriedly and my eyebrows furrowed as a frown crept onto my face.

"She's been in a coma since the accident but I suppose you could say things are as well as they could be."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I had no idea..." It warmed my heart hearing his genuine concern and I held onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered and my eyes closed, giving me no other option but to sleep and I did, better than I had since I met him.

...

* * *

...

"Finally awake?" Sasuke asked when I walked into the kitchen where he was. He was dressed in his faded jeans but was still shirtless and quite a delicious sight.

I nodded shyly and turned to check the clock on the wall for the time. It was almost ten in the morning already. I needed to check on Ino.

"I got breakfast for you."

"Thank you, just give me a minute." I told him before turning around and making my way down to Ino's room to see how she was doing.

I opened the door to find her just as I'd left her. Even being as pale as she was in her state, she still looked beautiful.

"Hey, Ino...I'm going to give you your medicine... And some more fluids." I spoke to my friend, my patient. It was a habit to explain everything I did as I done it and I felt like she would want me to talk to her anyway, so I did; every time I was near her.

I finished everything and rolled her slightly onto her left side before returning into the kitchen where Sasuke was now sitting at the bar.

"How is Ino?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat. He was being exceptionally considerate, asking about her and even using her name for the first time. I took a seat next to him and smiled as brightly as I could.

"The same." I sighed, taking the coffee he offered me happily. "Thank you." I added all the cream and sugar I wanted while Sasuke continued with the breakfast he'd been eating.

"So you are tending to Ino here, by yourself?" Sasuke asked curiously and I nodded.

"I felt like it was for the best. She will be needed around the clock care so I took some time off from work so I could be here with her." I glanced at him, contemplating rather or not I should tell him about the baby and when I found no reason I shouldn't tell him, I did. "She has no idea but she's pregnant..."

"Oh," Sasuke looked completely at a loss and he didn't ask anymore questions.

We ate the breakfast he'd gotten for us and then I excused myself to shower and brush my teeth and hair. I dressed in loose white T-shirt and a pair of my favorite 'around the house' shorts and then joined Sasuke in the living room where he was laid back casually on the couch, still shirtless and damned sexy. I was so caught up admiring the way his muscles stretched and flexed that when his hand leisurely slid down his chest and stomach then went even further until he was actually grasping himself.

My mouth fell open and my breath caught as my eyes flew up to his and my face immediately turned blood red. He was on the phone and grinning wickedly at me with narrowed eyebrows. I felt faint. I turned away from him and held my hands to my burning cheeks and finally sucked in a breath.

"Just handle it... That's what you're there for." He spoke with an amused but lite tone and I wanted to turn back around and curse him for the sexy bastard he was but my heart already felt as if it was going to explode at any given moment.

Feeling a sudden desperate need for water I left Sasuke to his phone call and went into the kitchen where I got myself a bottle of water. I just couldn't believe the arrogance of that man... I couldn't believe how much I liked it...

"Sa-ku-ra..." Sasuke called tauntingly, hearing him call my name like that left a pulling down low in my belly that had me looking like a breathless, tomato faced weirdo. If he had seen me, I would have most definitely died right there on the spot.

"Eeeek!" I squealed when I turned around and collided right into his naked chest.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" He was smirking for the millionth time, his hands sliding up my body slowly. By the time he was cradling my face in his hands, I was panting with desire. How could him barely touching me make me want him so badly...

I didn't speak, I just gazed up at him with half lidded eyes and parted lips; all but begging him to kiss me. He inched closer and teasingly touched his lips to mine.

A loud, confident knock on the front door surprised both of us and I clung to Sasuke even when he tried to release me. I had no interest in seeing anyone other than him anytime soon.

"You should get that." He scolded me playfully and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before ushering me in the direction of the door.

I stormed to the door, livid that anyone thought they had the right to be interrupting me at home without calling first. I cursed myself for not even knowing where my cell phone was at the moment and hurried to open the door to stop the annoying knocking.

Without thinking, I opened the door right up and what I found caused the wind to leave me so quickly I felt as if I'd been kneed right in the gut. My heart stopped and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, no matter how hard I tried, no sound came and then in my panicked state, I completely blacked out and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next.**

 **So what did you think about this chapter?**

 **Poor Ino... And who could be the strange person at the door?**

 **Tell me who you think it might be... Hehe...**

 **Follow/Fav for regular updates!**

 **Can't wait to see what's on your mind...**

 **Do it, Review it!**

 **;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

' _Who are you?' A deep velvety voice I had grown quite fond of asked quietly._

' _I do not believe it is any concern of yours.' A dark, menacing voice answered flatly._

' _Get the fuck out of here," He demanded harshly and the door swung open. The intruder walked slowly to the door and stopped when he made it there. There was a long, intense moment of silence._

' _Tell Sakura that I will be back... Soon.'_

 _One step... A deep, angry growl... The door slammed._

 _..._

* * *

...

" _ **You don't have to give yourself to me willingly. I'm perfectly alright with taking you by force." He was laughing right in my face, pressing me tightly against the wall in my room he snuck into when I was sleeping. My attempt to escape had only gotten me as far as out of the bed, only to be pinned as I was to the wall.**_

" _ **Stop, y-you don't want to do that..." I pleaded, gasping for air as I panicked. It didn't matter how young I was, I knew exactly what he was talking about and I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to fight him off.**_

" _ **You're wrong," He smirked against my neck and I cringed. "I've wanted you for so long that I'm willing to take you however I can get you. So it's your own fault."**_

 _ **Hot scalding tears pooled from my eyes and I struggled against him. I could try to scream... My screams would be heard, but they wouldn't be acknowledged. There was nobody to save me and I was quickly tired out by my frantic attempts to escape that soon enough, even I was useless to myself.**_

" _ **No, no, no!" I screamed when he began dragging me forcefully to the bed and he tossed me the rest of the way so that I landed hard on my small twin size bed. I kicked and punched at him with all my might but he was easily able to get a hold of my wrists in his large hands and his weight was more than enough to pin me down completely. I was sobbing hysterically and now weakly struggling against him.**_

 _ **He chuckled darkly. "Relax little girl, you need to get accustomed to me because you're going to belong to me from now on."**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

"Ahh!" I woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and hugging myself as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, Hey..." I jumped at the initial contact as Sasuke took my trembling body into his arms but the feel of him quickly assured me that I was safe, I was with him. Nothing could happen to me as long as he was here but that didn't do anything to cease my erratic sobbing.

He rocked me gently as he cradled me in his lap. I felt so small, so scared, so helpless but gradually as he massaged my body and spoke soft, soothing words to me, my tears stopped and I calmed down, thankful for the comfort that was all Sasuke. I only enjoyed one peaceful moment before I remember that not all of it had been a nightmare.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they met mine and when he didn't answer right away I couldn't prevent the fear that coursed through my body. I looked around frantically until Sasuke grabbed my face with both hands and forced me to look at him.

A breathless gasp left my dry throat when I say the raw, menacing emotion in his dark eyes. His eyes seemed to burn mine with the intensity they stared back with but I couldn't look away.

"Please, ease my mind here. Tell me I'm not going to regret letting him leave so pleasantly..."

Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face against his neck and cried harder than I ever had. I couldn't answer him, to lost in the nightmares I'd been fighting for so many years. All I could do was cling to him like a child and cry, only confirming the horrid thoughts that had to be swarming his mind. I didn't want Sasuke knowing about any of that part of me, especially him.

How did he even find me... What had he come here to accomplish... When would he be back for just whatever it was he wanted... And why did I have to have such a vivid image of what it was...

"Sakura, please... That's enough." Sasuke pleaded hoarsely. "I'm here and I won't leave you."

Sasuke grabbed me around my arms and pulled me back to look at me, a deep frown on his face. He lifted his hands to my face and wiped my continuously flowing tears.

"I will never let him hurt you again. _Never._ " With those words his arms wound around me and crushed to to his body so hard I lost my breath. "I will never let him so much as lay eyes on you again. Do you hear me?" He pulled me back once more, more forcefully this time. His eyes bore into mine with more emotion then I thought him capable of. "Never..."

...

* * *

...

I didn't know how to take Sasuke's strong feelings for me. I didn't even know what attracted him to me but for him to go to such lengths for me... Well, it hadn't taken me long to know without a doubt that he wasn't hanging around for his own evil intentions.

He knew how to make me feel comfortable and he did just that. It's why it was always so easy to be around him, he made you just want to be around him and I didn't have the ability to fight off his gentle and careful advances in my life.

I had never intended to open up to a man but Sasuke wasn't just any man to me... No, Sasuke was special. It had been a week since we had encountered a small part of my dark past and we hadn't spoken of it again since that night, but Sasuke hadn't left me once since then either. Even for work, he refused to go in and him and his partner Naruto had been bickering constantly over the phone for days. I tried to convince him to go back to work. I would be fine. I had lived with fear for a long time and as peaceful as I was with Sasuke, I didn't expect him to comfort me forever. Even if I didn't want to face the thought now, I knew that eventually he would get tired of me and move on. I just decided I would enjoy him as long as I could.

Ino had yet to show any signs of coming to and I would have probably given up if it hadn't been for Sasuke being by my side. He was always reassuring and so confident it was almost impossible to argue with him. I wished I wasn't growing so attached to him but at the same time, I just couldn't help myself. I almost felt like the two of us, me and Sasuke... We were made for each other.

...

* * *

...

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked softly. He was standing in the doorway of Ino's room. I had no idea how long he had been there. I had been sitting with Ino for at least a half an hour and it was never long before he would come and check up on me anyway.

I stood from the chair I had pulled up close to her bed and made my way over to Sasuke. I tilted my head back and stared into his eyes. I could get lost in them so easily.

"Come," He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him to the living room.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked once we were sitting on the couch, meeting his beautiful eyes; something I found myself craving these days.

"I want you to move in with me." He blurted the words out as if he wouldn't be able to say them otherwise and he looked away from me like he already knew I was going to refuse.

"W-what?" I asked baffled and stood there just blinking at him.

"I won't repeat myself. You heard me."

I frowned then. "But Sasuke... I... I can't. What about Ino-"

"I've already had it arranged to have her the nicest guest room prepared for her, fully equip for her medical issues. I even have a team of nurses to care for her. You need a break Sakura, you won't do her any good by driving yourself insane and she would want you to have help."

I grimaced. I knew everything he said was true and it wasn't even that I minded going to live with him, at least until Ino was better. But... I hated that Sasuke was going so far for me already, how could I take even more from him by moving into his home.

"Why are you even thinking about it this much? Don't you know how much easier it would be on both of us..."

I didn't want to argue with him but at the same time, I really didn't want to give Sasuke even more of a hold on me. Since he had come into my life it was as if he had completely taken over. I found myself denying him of anything less and less every day. He had begun to mean much more to me than I ever wanted.

"If... If it will be easier on you, then yes... I'll move in with you." I owed him that much. He was protecting me after all. Even from myself. Since he had been living with me I hadn't even thought about my anxiety. Sasuke was good for me in many ways, too many ways.

"Good." He leaned in and tangling his hands in my hair, he kissed me long, hard and possessively.

"Sasuke!" I gasped when he broke the kiss as suddenly as he'd started it.

"What are we waiting for?" He smirked and poked me in the forehead before leaving me there on the couch to get on his cell phone.

I was more that a little annoyed he had ended our kiss so abruptly and to make a phone call no less. But I wasn't one to usually sit around and pout. I was doing so many things so unlike me lately. Sasuke had an effortless ability to make me feel so... Alive, so free...

"I'm having an ambulance come transport Ino, let me help you get you necessities."

I gaped at Sasuke who was off the phone and right in front of me. I really shouldn't space out so easily. He was always so pushy.

"I had no idea that I agreed to move in this very moment." I couldn't hide the amusement I felt.

"You agreed. 'When' wasn't even in the question so this very moment is as good as any... The sooner, the better."

"You-" I glared and he rolled his eyes before glaring right back.

"You don't want Ino arriving there without you now do you?" He challenged and I frowned, losing every ounce of my fight on the spot. "That's what I thought, let's get your things together now."

I followed him to my room, scowling the entire way. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him.

...

* * *

...

Things were pretty hectic for the next few hours. I packed just the necessities as Sasuke suggested, including my entire wardrobe and of course I had to pack Ino some things as well. I didn't have to get everything in one day so I wasn't too worried and I wouldn't be letting anything happen to the apartment anyway.

The crew that transported Ino and got her set up in her new room were on their toes to say the least. They worked quickly and carefully and Ino seemed somehow more peaceful since being in the custom bed Sasuke had here for her. It was much more comfortable and I had been worrying a lot about bedsores lately, even though I made sure to move her every two hours during the day. This bed would be much better for her.

There were two nurses Sasuke had hired to stay and look after Ino under my watch and I got good impressions from both of them as soon as we'd met. I briefed them and worked out a temporary schedule for the two of them. I would check in as I pleased and they were to report to me daily. I already felt relieved to have the help. I had so much pressure on me lately it was outrageous.

"Let's have a drink to celebrate your first night off."

Sasuke's suggestion had me turn to him with a sigh. He really had been begging me to take it easy and relax for a while now and I couldn't refuse him now that I knew there was some help to keep an eye out on Ino. I hoped me being able to rest easy tonight would be enough for him to rest easy as well.

"What will we have?" I asked, taking his arm and surprising him but pleased with my answering question.

"Whatever you prefer." He said teasingly as we made our way down the long hallway on our way to what a assumed was the man cave. I was actually glad to be back here. It felt as if I were in a palace and well Sasuke was rather princely himself.

"Do excuse me, Mr. Uchiha but Mr. Uzumaki is at the front gate demanding he be let inside-" The man who approached us was a little fidgety as he spoke and I pitied him. It wasn't hard to realize how difficult it was to work for Sasuke. I couldn't believe he had ever suggested I work for him. I shuddered just at the thought.

"That dobe." Sasuke groaned and ran his free hand through his hair in exaggeration. It was quite a distracting gesture. "Let him in and show him to the lounge."

The servant nodded once and excused himself hurriedly. I wondered what Naruto had come for but it wasn't my business so I would ask Sasuke about it. He didn't say anything either as he led me the rest of the way to the man cave.

I took a seat at the bar as he went around and began fixing himself a drink. "What would you like?' He asked, his voice soft and carrying it's usual velvety accent.

"Whatever you're having is just fine."

Barely a minute later, he sat a drink on the bar before me that was lime green and absolutely delicious. I drank have the drink in one pull and the scowl I earned from Sasuke because of it, left me feeling quite self-conscious. I blushed and stared at my drink instead of him.

"You really should learn to pace yourself when you drink."

I sighed because he was right as usual. It wasn't good to drink a lot of alcohol quickly just because it tasted good.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." He gave me a sweet and yet dark smile. "But you know how I feel about you having more that necessary."

I flushed scarlet as I thought of what exactly he was insinuating but before the discussion could be continued further, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sasuke called and the door opened and in stepped the same man from before, with Naruto right behind him.

"Thanks for nothing!" Naruto spat at the man before ushering him our of the room and slamming the door behind him. "That bastard, giving me such a hard time..."

"Need I remind you where you are... I won't tolerate you mistreating the staff here." The hostility in Sasuke's voice was appalling. I looked worriedly from him to Naruto who was walking over to us.

"Stop being so damn formal all the time!" Naruto glared at Sasuke and then his eyes found me and widened considerably. "Why... What is Sakura doing here?"

"Is it any business of yours?" Sasuke seethed and I looked over at him with a frown, unable to understand why he was so angry out of nowhere.

"How is Ino?" Naruto asked me directly, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"She's still the same, but healthy considering her circumstances." I told him softly. He was a good friend of Ino's and Sai's after all.

"I still can't believe this happened..." He gazed off into nothing, lost in his thoughts for a moment but he quickly returned to his normal, happy-go-lucky self. "I know she will be good as new anytime now though, believe it."

"You'd better have an excellent reason to be here, disturbing me... At home." Sasuke had obviously had enough. He didn't seem to have much patience with Naruto.

"You're damn right I do!" Naruto raised his fist as if to emphasize his claim.

"Okay well who is in charge of the club?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth. I swallowed hard, it didn't seem like this was going to get any better.

"The girls got so out of control I had to close the place early!" Naruto was now just as annoyed as Sasuke whose fist slammed down on the bar furiously.

"What?" His voice, it was cold as ice.

"You have no idea what you left me there with! I can handle the crowd, any day any time... Paperwork, I can figure it out after a few drinks... But those girls... Oh hell no!"

 _What girls?..._

"I can never depend on you." Sasuke growled.

"No, you're the undependable one here! I've been carrying your weight for weeks now and I can't do it anymore. Those bitches even claim they're going to go on strike if you aren't back by tomorrow."

Sasuke's brows knitted tightly together and he sighed in defeat. "I will come by and have a talk with them tomorrow but I won't be staying for a while. I have more important things to worry about than the club right now."

My heart warmed from Sasuke's words. Sometimes he was so sweet, even without knowing it. I smiled fondly at him as he glared at Naruto. I never thought he could mean so much to me, so easily.

"It won't last and you know it..." Naruto stated with a certainty that couldn't be ignored.

"I'll handle it." Sasuke muttered with just as much confidence as Naruto.

"Fine..." Naruto walked around the bar and poured himself a shot which he instantly downed before pouring one more.

"Making yourself at home?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"Of course, thanks." Naruto laughed as if Sasuke's sour words tickled him. "I'll probably just stay the night here."

I laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before his hot headed temper got the best of him. "I think that would be for the best... Especially since you've been drinking. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced back at me, his eyes sad and understanding. "Right." He agreed, everything about him softening. I smiled sweetly at him and then at Naruto whose eyes were fleeting between Sasuke and I suspiciously. He said nothing, but he raised a quizzical brow. I knew Sasuke hadn't missed the questioning look Naruto had given us, but he didn't acknowledge it.

I finished my drink with a lick and a smack of my lips. "That was so good, can I have another?"

"Naruto, gin and tonic." Sasuke told Naruto who said nothing as he went to preparing the drink just as efficiently as Sasuke had.

"Thank you." I told him politely and sipped the fresh drink gratefully. It was just as delicious as the one Sasuke had made himself.

"No problem!" He grinned a cheesy grin at me and it made me happy just seeing it. He seemed like such a carefree spirit and it was enjoyable being around him. I was glad Sasuke had a friend like him. "Well Sasuke, care to try and break your losing streak?" Naruto asked, the operative word in his sentence being try. Sasuke's grip on his drink tightened but he only finished his drink and got to his feet.

"I'm going to shut you up once and for all!"

...

* * *

...

Naruto, Sasuke and I made a night of it. It was only after Naruto had drank so much that he passed out of the sectional in the man cave when we finally left, exhausted and drunk as hell.

I had to check on Ino or I wouldn't be able to sleep and Sasuke didn't argue. He always seemed to be so understanding. It was so easy to start caring for him that I actually wanted to have faith in all men, but I couldn't.

The nurse on night duty was surprised to see us, she had been nearly asleep in the recliner next to Ino's bed. She was more than flustered at the sight of us, but I waved her off reassuringly.

"It's reassuring enough to know that your here in the room with her... Don't stress yourself too much."

She nodded, a thankful smile on her face. "Thank you, Dr. Haruno."

I nodded back. "Have a good night."

Sasuke took my hand in his as we left the room to head upstairs and into his room. The walk was long and we didn't talk much on the way, except for a few exchanged words about Naruto's silliness, which Sasuke preferred to call idiocy.

"Finally!" Sasuke exclaimed as soon as we were in his room, snatching me to him by my hand when I kept trying to walk. He crushed me against his hard body and lowered his soft, confident lips to mine.

"S-Sasuke!" I moaned his name against his lips while my body quickly livened up by his kiss and his now ghosting touch all over me.

He ignored me, lifted me with ease and forced my legs up which I wound around his waist eagerly. I wanted him as badly as he wanted me so I wouldn't dream of denying either of us what I knew we capable of together. Sasuke made it good, made me want it, want him.

I groaned when I was lowered onto the bed with his weight following to pin me down while he kissed me lips with an urgency I was unable to match, but I sure tried. I panted breathlessly when he finally did break the kiss to gaze down at me admirably.

"So beautiful..." His eyes drifted slowly, as did his hand until he made it to the hem of my shirt, he then forced it up and I sat up and lifted my arms to help him removed it. He pushed me back gently, his hand roaming over my now naked stomach.

His fingers danced across my skin, down to my shorts which he hooked his fingers into and I lifted my hips, eager for him to remove them. It was terrifying how willing I was to give myself to Sasuke and the way he admired my body with dark, hungry eyes only heightening the desire unfurling deep inside my body.

After being momentarily engrossed in my near nakedness, Sasuke's eyes lifted to find mine again and he grinned proudly.

"Good girl,"

I blushed lightly, fearful if I were to get any further turned on I might explode by a mere breath of air. Sasuke was serious about me keeping my eyes on him and it was something I enjoyed myself, he was beautiful and graceful. My eyes always stayed on him, especially when he was making my body feel as if he owned it.

"Ah!" I gasped when he slipped his hand into my underwear and grazed his fingers across my damp sex.

"Fuck," He muttered, a short breath catching in his throat. He quickly removed his fingers and leaned down to kiss my lower abdomen.

My head flew back as he nipped and kissed his way across my belly. He stopped and I lifted me head to gaze at him with clouded eyes. He smirked as soon as our eyes met and then leaned down once more to tease my tender skin.

"Sasuke!" I cried when he brushed his lips across my sex, leaving it throbbing with need and me panting and on the verge of begging for more, so much more.

"Your impatience is so arousing... So much that it makes me impatient as well."

I squirmed, my growing desire leaving me uncomfortable. Sasuke seemed amused by this because he only continued teasing me with hot, wet kisses and tender strokes across every inch of my body.

"You haven't the slightest idea of how and what I can make you feel, Sakura." He taunted, his already dark eyes seeming to grow even darker with his own desire. He stuck his tongue out and ran it across the skin just about my pantie line. I moaned loudly and my back arched high off the bed. My body felt as if it was on fire and nearing combustion.

He tugged my underwear off in one fluid movement and spread my legs wide apart, earning him a long, low groan from me. My insides quivered and throbbed with need. Just when I thought I would lose it, he lowered his mouth to the most sensitive part of my body and I screamed in ecstasy, in agony. I didn't know what I was feeling for it was far too foreign and too strong to explain.

"Sasuke!" I shouted his name as he swirled his expert tongue around my clitoris again and again bringing me closer and closer to my impending orgasm only to pull his mouth away just in the nick of time. I was unable to keep quiet or still as my body slowly calmed down under Sasuke's scrutiny until it was as if I had never been close at all.

I mumbled a weak protest, my body grinding up against him on its own free will as he crawled up my body, his mouth sucking and licking all the way up to my lips which he kissed harshly. The dominance that he portrayed with every one of his moments, was astounding, breathtaking and all-consuming.

"Mn!" My lips parted with a gasp as Sasuke pressed the feel of his growing need into me, his jeans the only thing keeping it from me and my aching desires.

I wound my fingers into his hair and held him in place while I kissed him as passionately as I could in my weakened state and that seemed to be enough to speed him up because he eagerly started fumbling with the button on his jeans.

He reluctantly broke the kiss in frustration when he was unable to undo his jeans so easily but it wasn't another moment before he was hovering over me gloriously naked. He buried himself in me without warning and I cried out as he filled me more than completely. A breathless groan escaped from deep in his throat as he held me, keeping himself still for the longest time, until both of us had slightly calmed and adjusted to each other.

He kissed me sweetly as he slowly began to move inside of me, his body knowing just how to move to please mine. He felt so big, leaving me feeling so full. My body was tight and hot and so close once again to falling apart beneath him, every move of his only driving me further and further to the climax I was so aching for.

"Say you're mine." He whispered, his voice deep and husky, I convulsed.

"I'm yours!" I agreed much quicker than necessary and he forced himself into as far as he could, reaching places I hadn't known I had.

I threw my arms around his back and wailed embarrassingly loud as I came hard, my body thrashing wildly under him as he muffled my screams with his mouth and continued pounding into me until he too found his release and we laid together, a tangled mess of limps until both of our sated bodies drifted off into exhausted slumbers.

...

* * *

...

I stretched as I began to wake but couldn't move much what with Sasuke's dead weight sprawled halfway on top of me. My already hot body heated as I remembered last night. I loved how he could make me forget about everything but him. Absentmindedly, I lifted my hands to his face and hair which was resting closely next to my face but sadly facing away from me. I didn't want to wake him, Ino was being looked after and he would be leaving later on to go to his club and deal with whatever girls Naruto had mentioned.

I didn't like the dreadful pang of jealousy I felt when I thought of Sasuke having anything to do with other girls, no matter what the reason. But I wouldn't dare say anything to him about it.

Content as I usually was in his arms, my eyes started to droop and just as I had started to slip back off to sleep, Sasuke stirred.

I held my breath when he rolled his hips over, and his member which was surprisingly firm in his sleep pressed against me.

"Mm." His hips pressed against me again and his head turned so that his mouth was at my neck and I stiffened realizing he was no longer asleep.

"Uh, Sasuke..." I began hesitantly, trying not to move in case I'd accidentally rub something the wrong way.

He lifted his head to look at me with drowsy eyes and a devious smirk tugged at his lips. "Mine," The word left his lips quietly but with a certainty that took my breath away before his lips that met mine even had a chance to.

It was true and I was completely and absolutely okay with it. I would happily always be his, because he... Well, he made me normal and for that, I would always be indebted to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading, follow/fav for regular updates...**

 **Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this is all for you! ;)**

 **Review and let me know what you're thinking and now that the strange man who hurt Sakura has made his first appearance, who do you think he is?**

 **Don't forget to leave a few words, they are all greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

After having breakfast together, Sasuke and I went to see Ino. The nurse had been stretching Ino's limbs for her, it was required for her circulation and her muscles. I was reminded once again at how great having their help was going to be, although there were a few things I would do myself, just out of respect to Ino and it was as good a time as any so I asked the nurse and Sasuke to leave so I could give Ino a bed bath.

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke left without saying anything, though he was some-what reluctant. I almost wished he would have said something to let me have some kind of idea of what he had been thinking at that time but I figured it was probably nothing important anyway.

Alone with Ino, my depression rose to the surface like a shadow of my very being. It was too much to bear seeing her like this and not knowing what would come of her in the end. I wanted to believe with all of my heart that she would wake up and when she did, she would be her normal self but the doctor in me couldn't help but think of all the terrible possibilities that could be affecting her. Then there was the small life inside of her to think about, my heart ached for my best friend, my world. I was lost with her being this way. I needed her more than she could ever know.

...

* * *

...

"Sakura, are you okay?" It was Sasuke and he sounded a bit concerned.

I had been long since finished taking care of everything for Ino and now I just sat beside her, holding her hand. I hadn't been able to bring myself to leave her and I supposed it had been a while that I'd been in here. I squeezed Ino's hand reassuringly before making myself get up and walk over to Sasuke who hadn't even stepped inside the room.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile and hoped it would be enough to make me believable but the look on Sasuke's face told me it may have had the opposite effect.

"Since you're done, I want you to come with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Ino's room. "I have to go to the club tonight, I don't have a choice."

I was astounded that he actually wanted to take me back to that place, what with all those naked girls everywhere. I nearly fell out with a heart attack just thinking about him going there. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I frowned, I couldn't believe the places my mind was roaming to these days.

"What's with that look?" He half grinned and his eyes narrowed on mine mischievously. "I thought you liked the club..."

My breath hitched and I turned my wide eyes away from him. "It's nothing like that... I just... I can't leave Ino."

"She's not going anywhere and we won't even be gone long..." It was easy to tell that Sasuke wouldn't be giving up on this anytime soon. "I really only need to make an appearance."

 _Make an appearance?..._

I had no idea what he meant by that or what went on at that place or even what his work consisted of. I had never known anyone that owned a club, much less a strip club. I was sure I wouldn't even want to know the details behind any of it.

"I want you to go with me." He told me meaningfully, tipping my head back until I was forced to meet his eyes and looking at him then, I knew there was no way I could refuse him. His eyes, they had a way about them that seemed to be able to manipulate me right into agreeing with him. The trance-like feel he had on me evaporated as soon as he turned away and I glared at the back of his head as he pulled me along.

"Sasuke!" I growled, regaining my composure and pulling against his hand.

He stopped so suddenly that I ran right into him, hard. I stumbled back and glared up at his amused expression. "I will happily carry you if you keep it up."

I opened my mouth to protest but clamped it shut hard, thinking better of it. I knew he wasn't lying and I would sure die of embarrassment if one of the servants seen him carrying me over his shoulder through the house. My face flamed just imagining it and I wanted to punch him right dead in the center of his gorgeous face. He was so infuriating at times, mainly because of just how attractive he was. It was so damn distracting.

"So?" He prompted and I took my hand out of his to run it through my hair in exasperation.

"I will need to get ready." I told him, turning sharply and storming off to get ready with clenched teeth. I felt his smirk from behind me until I was up the stairs and out of his view.

...

* * *

...

I had calmed down by the time we left to go to the club but I still couldn't say I was happy about it. I didn't mind being with Sasuke, I actually wanted to be with him, I was thrilled he had actually wanted me to go with him; it was just the place I wasn't interested in, especially being that all I could think about was the girls Naruto had been talking about... Didn't they have something to do with the whole reason we were even having to do this?

"You really don't need to continue pouting, I told you we would make it quick." Sasuke told me, seeming disappointed in my behavior. I sighed and as strong feeling of guilt overwhelmed me. I really was acting childish and for no reason at all.

"I'm sorry." I told him honestly, forcing myself to drop the attitude and just enjoy our time out.

"I just want you to lighten up, that's all..." I looked over at Sasuke who half smiled at me before turning his attention quickly back to the road.

The rest of the ride was silent and when we pulled up at the club it was already open and filling with a crowd quickly. Sasuke pulled around back and we entered the club through a private entrance. I felt flustered just by Sasuke holding my hand as he lead me inside the club.

I was glad when instead of going straight into the club we went upstairs first. Naruto was there and he gave up a look of suspicion as soon as we entered.

"Sasuke you're late... And you brought Sakura..." Naruto scratched his head and faked a nervous laugh. I didn't like the way he'd said that and I could tell by the way Sasuke's hand tightened around mine that he didn't either.

"Why aren't you out there keeping things in check, no wonder the place is fucked up." Naruto flinched at Sasuke's harsh tone and stared off at anything but the two of us.

"I can't do anything down there, nobody listens to me!" Naruto was waving his hands around exasperatedly, speaking as if Sasuke should have already known this.

"Useless," Sasuke muttered under his breath, though loud enough so that both me and Naruto heard him. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked, turning to me kindly and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Um, yes please." I had been needing a drink for the last hour.

Releasing my hand to my dissatisfaction, Sasuke walked into the open kitchen, opened the wine cooler and chose one black and red bottle. He filled my glass halfway and put the wine back in it's place. I came to his side and took the offered wine, it was red, my favorite and it was very refreshing.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling shyly at him before looking away before his intimidating eyes had me squirming.

"What is up with you, have you not even been checking the camera's lately?" Naruto seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I haven't." Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "I've been in a good mood lately so I've been steering clear of this place and it's bullshit. I won't be here long either and I expect you to do better at keeping things straight around here. I'll be continuing to do my paperwork at the mansion for now."

Naruto gawked at Sasuke, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as if he wanted to say something but was unable to find the words to do so. Sasuke turned to me then and gave me a sly smile.

"You should stay up here and enjoy your drink. I won't be long." I blushed when he lifted his hand to graze his fingertips along my cheek and his smile deepened before he turned to Naruto. "Stay and keep Sakura company, I'll only be gone a few minutes."

I watched Sasuke leave and then turned to look at Naruto who was regarding me warily. Embarrassed that he was just staring at me as he was, I avoided his eyes and sipped on my wine. I couldn't think of anything to talk to him about so I thought it best if I just kept my mouth shut until Sasuke came back. I was glad he had been thoughtful enough to let me stay up here instead of going into the club although I was still unsure why I felt so against it.

"So, I know that Sasuke is popular with the girls and all... But I have to admit that I never would imagine him being able to get you."

My brows pulled together as an anger built inside me, much more intense than I had felt throughout the entire day.

"You don't have to look at me like that, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that Ino's always talked about how you weren't interested in men. I can't understand why, if you finally changed your mind about that; how could you be interested in a man like him?"

 _A man like him?..._

All I could do was gawk at Naruto, my mouth hanging open in my speechless state. I thought that he was close with Sasuke but if that was true why would he be sitting here, downing him and what was he insinuating anyway? Sasuke had never been anything but amazing to me and that was why I had begun warming up to him. Who was Naruto to think he had any right to judge or question mine or Sasuke's decisions?

My glare never softened as I kept my eyes locked onto his. I was so shocked and pissed because of his words that I couldn't even drink my drink and when I never said anything, Naruto frowned and began walking closer to me with a deep sigh. I scowled as he stopped right in front of me, pulled his phone out and began going through something on it.

"I don't know what's happened between the two of you, or what you think of expect; I really just want to look out for you. I know how sweet of a girl you are because of how much I've heard about you from Ino... But Sasuke is not a man you won't to get mixed up with."

I couldn't believe this guy... And I thought Sasuke had nerves of steel. He held up his phone for me to see, there was some video playing and it took me only a moment to focus on the small screen to spot Sasuke, surrounded by at least a dozen half naked girls, maybe even more than that.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I watched the video for a moment, taking in the way so many of them were clinging to Sasuke as if they had every right to do so. I couldn't see much more than that and I was thankful because just that was far too much for me to bare. I looked away and didn't even bother trying to hide my disappointment. Naruto reached over and laid a hand on my shoulder. Had it not been for me being so deep in my own miserable thoughts I would have probably flinched away from the touch, but I was too distraught to even think about it.

"I know it isn't my place to be saying anything to you about this but, you need to know that I've known Sasuke for my whole life but the only thing I know about him that is a fact, is that he's incapable of love. I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Please, just stop!" I begged him, my body trembling as I felt several different emotions washing over me at once. I couldn't understand why Naruto would even want to tell me all this and I really didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

 _Sasuke, incapable of love... What could he have even meant by that?!_

"You don't have to see it now, but you will; I can only hope it will be before it's too late on your part. I mean, didn't he seem a little friendly with the employees? That was live off of one of the security cameras downstairs... Backstage."

Unable to take one more word from Naruto, I left my barely touched glass of wine on the kitchen counter and left to go downstairs. My eyes burned but I refused to let myself cry over nothing. There was noway for me to even know if anything Naruto said was true but regardless to if it was or not, I wasn't going to be listening to anything else coming from him; everything he had to say seemed to damn near destroy me.

Being as upset as I was, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and as soon as I cleared the steps and made it into the back area of the club I ran into someone.

I gasped as a set of cold, strong hands grabbed onto my arms to prevent me from falling which I would have preferred as I noticed instantly that the hands holding onto me weren't Sasuke's. Fearfully, I looked up to meet the eyes of the man before me and at the exact moment I recognized him , I felt as if the weight of the world had crushed me, I only wished it had been enough to kill me, right there on the spot and end my misery.

Emotionless, pale blue eyes stared down at me; frightening me to my very core. I was so startled by the sight of him that I didn't even think to pull myself out of his hold. I just watched him, with wide, terrified eyes and prayed that by some miracle, I was just imagining this.

"First it takes me years to track you down, i finally locate you, only to find you with some cocky little boy then you disappear from your residence of six years, more than likely because of my unexpected appearance and just when I thought I'd give up on you are, at the last place I would have even imagined running into you!"

The sinister sneer like smile on his face was disturbing in more way that one and I begged my body to react, to flee from the threatening man. If I didn't go and go fast, I would be doomed and I knew it.

"Now play nice and come along or else."

The threat in his voice was clear but even so, I didn't budge when he tried to pull me along with him. I couldn't go with him, he would kill me... Or worse. I looked around desperately, searching for Sasuke. He said he wouldn't be long, what could he be doing. A vision of the video of him and those girls flashed through my mind and my heart sank. He wouldn't come, he was too busy with those other girls and there wasn't any telling what they could have been doing. I was on my own here.

"No!" I snatched out of his hold and made a run for it, it didn't matter where I got as long as it was away from that man who had always been and would always be my worst nightmare.

"Oh, you know how much I love you when you're difficult..."

That cold, hateful voice chilled me to the bone. I didn't get very far, he had already grabbed a strong hold of my wrist and I knew I wouldn't be escaping him a second time, I wasn't that lucky. I looked around but found that there were no people near us and with the distance between us and the customers and the loud music, nobody would even hear me if I screamed. I swallowed hard, out of options. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled from behind us and I whirled around to see Naruto and I took a deep relieving breath as he began descending the stairs, two at a time.

I took a step back as my redheaded stepbrother released his hold on my arm and I glared fiercely at him. I was tired of being his victim, even when he wasn't around, he haunted me. He wasn't thankful enough that he was a free man after doing so many unthinkable things to me, no; he wanted more. He thought he owned me and I felt as if he would never think otherwise.

"So, it won't be tonight... But I will find you again and you won't be getting away from me anymore."

Leaving his threat weighing heavy on my heart, he left quickly and was gone by the time Naruto made it to my side at the bottom of the stairs and I collapsed in his arms, my heart suddenly pounding harshly. I squeezed onto him as my breathing became shallower with every breath I took. It didn't matter how many times it happened to me, I could never get used to the feel of a full blown panic attack.

I closed my eyes as Naruto lifted me bridal style and concentrated on my breathing. My whole body tingled, even my head and it was always a foreign and scary feeling. I began reciting to myself as I did every time and I was thankful that pretty much anything seemed to help but even in my panicked state, I found it surprising that all five things I thought over to calm myself had something to do with Sasuke.

Finally almost completely calm except for my breathlessness, I opened my eyes to find that I was upstairs again, on the couch. Naruto was beside me, one arm thrown around me as if to protect me from my own thoughts. I was still trembling slightly but I easily scooted out of his reach, now that I was aware of it, his touch made me uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I knew he was genuinely concerned and even though I wasn't sure what I thought about Naruto yet, I owed him big for saving me and I wouldn't deny that.

"Yes, thanks to you." I whispered, my voice as shaky as I felt.

"Yes, no thanks to Sasuke though..." He snorted. His words left me feeling even worse than I had all day but I just couldn't find it in me to be mad at Naruto. No, I was mad at Sasuke, not even made but disappointed.

I knew it wasn't his fault that he wasn't around when I had ran into Gaara. There was no way for Sasuke to know that he was here or that he would run into me but I still couldn't stop thinking about his promise that he'd failed to keep, and also the fact that he said it wouldn't be long and it had been over a half an hour since he had been downstairs doing whatever it was he was doing with those girls...

I just wanted to get back to Ino. Even being by her side would surely bring me some much needed comfort. I didn't want to be waiting on Sasuke any longer, especially not knowing how long it would be until he returned.

"Naruto, if it's going to take Sasuke a while I would like you to call a taxi for me please. I want to get back, now."

"I'll take you myself." Naruto told me without hesitation. He didn't seem to have to think twice about it taking Sasuke a while longer and as much as I wanted to question him, I just didn't have the nerve. I was at such a loss I wasn't even sure what I would even say to Sasuke when I seen him again.

I couldn't believe that he wanted me to come here with him just for this, to leave me alone, well with Naruto while he... No, I could not go there again. Before I lost myself completely, I took Naruto's offered hand and stood. I knew it wouldn't do me any good to be stressing over anything, but I felt like I just had so much to stress about that there wasn't any other option for me. It was as if I was meant to be stressed out and almost all of the time at that.

I didn't speak to Naruto during the entire ride to Sasuke's estate, although I vaguely listened to him rant about the club's business as I thought over my own thoughts and feelings. We were let in the gate without trouble but Naruto bid me farewell as I stepped out of his car, he wasn't coming in and I was kind of glad. I just wanted to see Ino, take a bath and go to bed.

"You'll be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly and I nodded. "You sure? It might be a couple hours before Sasuke make it back..."

That horrible ache returned to my chest, where my hands rose to reflexively. As depressing as it was, I couldn't worry myself about Sasuke and whatever he was doing. I didn't want to care about anything he did at all, but i did. I cared so much it hurt. Having no words to respond to Naruto, I turned and made my way up the stairs where I was let in by a man in a black suit.

...

* * *

...

It was close to three hours later that I climbed into bed, alone.

I had spent a long time by Ino's side, pouring my heart out to her unconscious form and I only felt slightly better afterwards. I'd taken a long, relaxing bath and got into bed with my mind full of thoughts but the only thing I was thinking of was Sasuke and why he hadn't made it back yet.

Would he even come back tonight? Had he not even thought about me once yet... After telling me we wouldn't be there long. I was so sad, so angry at him and yet, all I wanted was to see his face, for him to take me in his arms and tell me everything was okay, because he made everything feel okay; even when it wasn't.

I wanted him here so mad or not, I could forget about everything and everybody else other than him. Because, he did have a special way of making that possible.

* * *

 **A/N: ...**

 **...**

 **...Well?**

 **Don't forget to follow/ fav and remember the more reviews the quicker the update!**

 **Every review is appreciated and I really like to know what you're thinking so no matter what it is, let me have it! LOL ;)**

 **Thanks for reading/ following/ favoriting and REVIEWING! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

...

The feeling of someone touching my face woke me, even though it was only a ghost of a touch. I opened my eyes immediately and gasped in surprise when I saw Sasuke hovering over me, his face merely inches from mine. I shrunk back in bed as if to distance myself from him, but of course I got nowhere.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked quietly. It was easy to see he was disappointed but so was I so it really didn't bother me.

"Why did you lie?" I retorted, my voice sounding even more disgusted than I intended. I rolled over on my side so not to look at him and to keep him from looking at me.

"Sakura," Sasuke began hesitantly after a long moment of silence.

"Just forget it." I told him dismissively. I didn't want to talk about anything anymore, I just wanted to escape reality for at least a little while of sleep. Sasuke could never understand exactly what I was feeling even if I tried to explain it to him, so I wouldn't waste my time.

"I didn't mean to take so long, really... Naruto had the place in ruins!"

"You don't have to explain anything to me..." I sighed, my mind drifting to the video of him and those girls. My teeth clenched at the thought and I couldn't understand why I was feeling so angered.

"I think I do..." Sasuke said, his voice low. He rolled me over so that I was forced to look at him and I scowled.

"Why don't you just go back to your strip club, sure seemed to me like you were having a well enough time!" I rolled my eyes and tried to turn over once again but Sasuke's iron-like grip on me prevented me from moving even an inch.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked, leaning in even closer to me with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything..." I turned my head to look away from him and laying a hand across my cheek, he forced me to face him once more.

"That is not going to happen. Talk to me, Sakura. What is it exactly that has you so upset with me?"

I gritted my teeth, unable to believe he could actually sit here and play so dumb. I almost wanted to smack him right across his perfect face.

"I should have just kept you by my side the entire time..." He muttered thoughtfully to himself and my mouth fell open in disbelief. Had he lost his mind?

"Well I'm glad you didn't!" I shouted, completely astounded with him. I shoved him off of me in my annoyance and scrambled out of bed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called after me as if he had no idea why I would react such away, but I ignored him and bolted into the bathroom where I slammed and locked the door behind me.

Unwanted tears spilled from my eyes unrelentingly and I slid down to the floor against the door while I wept as quietly as I could. I hated this, this lost feeling I had. I never wanted to feel this way. I never wanted to care about a man at all, especially not to the point where he could make me feel so down, so sad, so furious...

"Sakura, open the door!" Sasuke pounded the door, pleading with me to open it but I just couldn't. I didn't want to see him or talk to him anymore... Why would I, just so he could lie to me some more?

I didn't have to think about it long because his cell phone started going off and he walked away to answer it. For some reason, even though I felt like that was what I wanted, it made me even more depressed. I was so tired of feeling down and miserable. I had done it for my entire life. It was my time to be happy and I had almost let myself believe that I could, with Sasuke... I could be normal, feel normal things and be happy but I didn't really know Sasuke at all, I have been nothing but foolish since the moment I met him, he just had a way about him that drew me in.

"Sakura, please open the door... I really need to talk to you." Sasuke was back much sooner than I expected and he seemed much calmer than he had before, something about his quiet tone worried me.

"What is it?" I called through the door, I didn't want him to see me in my current state. My crying had finally stopped but I knew I had to look terrible.

"Something's come up-" He didn't sound happy and those three words were enough to get me too my feet and open the door. I looked at his feet and he sighed. "Can you really be so mad that you can't even look at me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling awfully cold all of a sudden, though not on the outside. "Is something wrong?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Damn right," He huffed and cupped my face with one hand which he used to force me to look at him. His frown turned into a scowl as soon as his eyes met mine. "You've been crying?"

I swatted his hand away from my face and looked away once more. "What is it that came up, Sasuke?" I asked bitterly.

"There's been an accident at the club and I have to go back." Though he spoke without hesitation, I could tell he hated to have to say those words to me and it almost made me feel bad for being upset with him... Almost.

"You're coming with me and this time I won't be letting you out of my sight."

"What!" I struggled against Sasuke who was suddenly dragging me out of the bathroom. "I'm not going anywhere, are you crazy?"

"Get dressed, I don't have a choice in the matter but I can't leave you with you being so mad at me..."

"Really Sasuke, I don't want to go back to that place." I told him honestly, my voice pleading for him to understand.

"Why, did something happen?" He asked as if he sensed the desperation coming from my plea.

I froze, realizing that he had no idea who I had ran into and what had been so close to becoming the end for me. He didn't know all that Naruto had been telling me and he didn't know that I saw him with all those girls. I still wondered exactly what that was about.

"Get dressed, you will tell me on our way. Please Sakura, it's a emergency."

Pissed and unable to believe I was actually going to go with him, I threw on some clothes and shoes and then met him downstairs by the front door. His car was waiting and I took his hand and followed him to it. He opened the door for me and I got in and buckled up while he walked around to get in the drivers side.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked him as soon as we were on the road.

"Well, all I know so far is that not long after I left a fight broke out and one of my security team got stabbed. I don't know why something always happens when I'm not there... It's one of the reasons why I usually stay there most of the time."

I looked down sadly. It was only because of me that he wasn't there but it wasn't my fault. Sasuke was the one who wanted things to become the way they were now.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened?" He then asked me and I stiffened. For some reason now, I didn't really even want him to know about my little run in with the bastard.

"It was nothing..." I couldn't think of anything else to say and to be honest I don't think I could have told him even if I really wanted to.

"I could just watch the security tape to find out you know."

An obnoxious snort of a laugh left me before I could stop it and he gave me a glance with his left brow raised in curiosity.

"What's funny?"

"Just thinking about those security tapes..." I grinned and stared out of the window as we made it closer and closer to our destination. "Naruto showed me some footage earlier."

"Oh yeah, what did he show you?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by my words. He didn't seem bothered in the least that Naruto would show me anything.

I bit my bottom lip pensively. I didn't know if I should be honest or not but I had always preferred honesty so I decided it would be best to stick with what I know.

"You, downstairs with your... _Employees._ "

Sasuke smirked, seeming amused by this new information. My brows pulled together as I looked at him in confusion. After a moment he let out a low, almost frightening laugh that left me feeling uneasy, especially with the way he was shaking his head.

"That explains a lot..." He sighed and his amusement was baffling.

I didn't know what he meant or what he was thinking and I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't realize the dobe would do something so stupid. I don't know why but he doesn't want me seeing you..." He continued talking but began to mumble under his breath to where I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked in confusion.

"Everything. I can here that idiot running off at the mouth already and it's obvious that you believed everything he said to you and with the security tape... Bet he didn't play the audio for you, did he...?"

I opened my mouth to speak only to snap it back closed quickly. It was true that there hadn't been audio on the video, but did it even matter? I saw with my own eyes those girls holding onto him for dear life. I cringed at the thought.

"Listen Sakura, I usually wouldn't care to explain myself, but there's something about you that I really like, so much that I hate it. I've never liked a woman this way and I don't expect you to understand how I feel. But I really need you to know that I am going about this in a different way than I ever have. I won't hurt you in any way, at least not intentionally."

The sincerity he spoke with warmed me to the bone. I believed him. I truly believed every word he spoke. I wanted to believe Naruto was just being an asshole because I really wanted to have faith in Sasuke but it was hard. I never thought I would ever give any man the chance I was giving him and I was so afraid of being hurt. It was too easy to get hurt these days and I had already had enough hurt in my life.

I was taken out of my wayward thoughts by flashing red and blue lights. We had already arrived at the club and there was an ambulance parked at the front entrance, surrounded by four police cruisers, two on each side. Sasuke pulled up right beside the ambulance and parked right on the spot. I hurried out of the car after him and he offered me his hand when I made it to his side. I held tightly to his hand as we walked towards the front door at the same time the paramedics came rushing through it, the man they wheeled out on the stretcher was covered in blood and the panicked looks on the medics faces left a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. My doctor senses taking over, I pulled my hand from Sasuke's and rushed over to access his injuries.

I couldn't help but be worried about the hospital being without me. Especially with this kind of trauma. It's why I always worked as much as I could because I liked to be able to be in control, to know that I could do every thing in my power to save the life in need.

"Doctor Haruno!" TenTen, one of my former associates called me. I knew things were bad just by one glance at her face. I never wanted to just leave them like I had and here I am, not even taking care of Ino myself. I should be back at the hospital, I knew that they needed me.

I glanced to the man's face and recognized him instantly. My heart stopped. It was Sai. I barely heard Sasuke calling me from a distance as I turned to TenTen with horror stricken eyes.

"Brief me, quickly!" I climbed in the ambulance with TenTen after the stretcher was in. TenTen closed the door while I began checking Sai's vitals.

"Gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. The bullet is still inside the body somewhere and he's losing a lot of blood. I didn't think he had a chance in the world until I saw you a moment ago. We don't even have a surgeon on standby today."

I frowned deeply as I wrapped Sai's wound tightly and did all I could to keep him from bleeding out until we made it to the hospital and I could do an emergency surgery. I had been expecting a stab wound not a shot. I should have known that none of the only two other surgeons would be able to keep up with the work hours at the hospital. I couldn't think about anything but saving Sai because I knew Ino would never forgive me if I didn't and not only Ino, but also the child that had not yet been born. That baby would need it's father.

...

* * *

...

Two hours later Sai was in recovery. The bullet hadn't been hard to find and it hadn't hit and main arteries vital spots. He would be just fine and I couldn't have been more relieved. At least until I was met by the hospital's CEO on my way out of the operating room.

"Dr. Haruno, does this mean you will be rejoining our team; as you can see we could really use your help."

I sighed, looking over the tall busty woman. She was rather attractive but always annoyingly assertive. "Well-"

"Sakura!"

I turned at the sound of that familiar, deep and velvety voice. It was Sasuke. He ran up to me, breathless. "Sasuke?" I blinked at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting to see him here.

"Are you okay? How is Sai?..." Sasuke looked as if he'd been in near turmoil.

"Yes and he's in stable condition now. He should be just fine." I gave him the best smile I could manage before turning back to the CEO who was waiting rather impatiently. "I really must apologize but I can't come back to work full time; however I would like to be put in as PRN for the emergencies. I can't ignore how short staffed you all are..."

"Thank you, Doctor Haruno, thank you so much! We'll put you in." She beamed at me before prancing off happily. I turned to Sasuke with a sigh.

"I'm sorry-" I began only to be silenced by his lips on mine.

"You're amazing," Sasuke whispered against my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, forgetting everything at that moment except for him including where we were.

"Sakura," He pulled back and I muttered an unintelligible protest which earned a smirk out of Sasuke. "let's get out of here."

...

* * *

 **A/N: Short Chapter, sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **I realize a lot of things probably don't make sense at this point but that's because you don't know everything yet because the story still has a long way to go.**

 **Anyways, review and I promise to make the next chapter longer and upload it much sooner! A lot of things are going to start coming together soon and I hope you are looking forward to continuing to follow the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke and I left the hospital together and went to my favorite cafe down the street. It was the middle of the night but the place was as busy as it usually was. My usual corner table was open and that's exactly where I went with Sasuke close behind me.

We sat across from each other and one of my favorite waitresses made her way quickly to our table, a bright, welcoming smile on her face. The employees here were always so friendly and lively, one of the reasons I loved to come here so much.

"Dr. Haruno, it seems like it's been forever since I've seen you..."

"It has been a while..." I smiled halfheartedly at the girl who chanced a quick glance at Sasuke only to look away even quicker, her face turning a deep scarlet.

"Coffee?" She squeaked nervously and I nodded once before looking to Sasuke and raising a brow.

"Water for me." He said, his eyes locked onto mine. I was only vaguely aware of the waitress excusing herself as I was caught in his gaze.

I didn't understand how Sasuke had this strange way of distracting me from everything else but him. I hated how much I liked the unfamiliar feeling he left me with.

"You look exhausted..."

"I'm just a little stressed that's all." I gave Sasuke a tired smile but he didn't seem satisfied with my response.

"With all you're going through why would you agree to take on more work?"

I sighed but didn't respond as I noticed the waitress approaching with our drinks. I cupped the hot mug in my hands as soon as she set it on the table in front of me and thought for a moment if I wanted something to eat or not.

"If you aren't very hungry we have a fresh cherry pie baked... I know it's your favorite."

I beamed at the young waitress, my mood brightening considerably at the mention of sweets. They didn't always have them prepared so I felt rather lucky to be able to have a slice. My mouth was already watering.

"That sounds lovely."

The girl nodded, smiling warmly at me and then turned shyly to Sasuke "And you, sir?"

"I'm good." He told her dismissively and she excused herself once more. "So?"

I sighed, not sure how I should answer his earlier question. It was true that I was under a lot of stress, even more than I had ever been in my life. Even in my younger years, with all I went through; I never felt this run down. I was worrying constantly about Ino and her unborn child and now not only did I have then to worry about but also Sai. Sasuke was a totally different story. I didn't know what to think about him or the two of us but I did know that I did have some kind of feelings for him.

"Listen, I understand that you may feel some type of obligation to the hospital, but you don't owe them anything and how can you take care of anyone when you don't even take care of yourself. You just got some help with Ino so that you could have some ore time to yourself but now you're going to start back at the hospital, even if it's not full time; it's too much for you."

"I'm fine really, if anything being at the hospital might help me get some peace of mind." Especially from a certain overbearing Uchiha.

The waitress was back with a thick slice of cherry pie. I thanked her kindly and she left us once more. The pie was hot, as if it had just came out of the oven and it smelled divine.

"Sure you don't want a slice?" I asked Sasuke, my eyebrows arched suggestively.

"I don't do sweets." His face seemed to twist just thinking about it and he looked so funny and unlike himself for a moment that I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute." I blurted out the words in between giggles before I could stop myself and the blush that crept onto my face was darker than the cherry filling in the pie I was about to devour.

"Cute?" Sasuke tested the word, a signature smirk plastered on his face.

 _Kami, kill me now..._

"Ah... Um... I... I didn't mean that-" My heart pounded suddenly as I avoided his heated gaze.

"Now that's cute." Sasuke was amused and I felt his eyes on me but I was too embarrassed to even think about meeting them.

I started eating in a feeble attempt to ignore Sasuke, if only for a moment. He made me feel so giddy, so shy and so thrilled at the same time. My stomach fluttered as if it was full of butterflies whenever I was around him or even if I just thought about the man. It was too much to deal with for me and I still wanted to be mad at him, but it was hard.

* * *

...

* * *

When we finally left the cafe, I had calmed a little and was looking forward to climbing into Sasuke's warm, comfortable bed but instead of turning towards his home, he headed in the direction of the club.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly even though I already knew.

"I need to run by the club to make sure Naruto has everything under control."

I didn't protest but I didn't understand why he couldn't just call Naruto on the phone instead of us having to go out there. I figured Sasuke must of had his reasons for doing so.

We rode along in silence until we arrived at the club which was deserted except for a few cars that were parked right at the front entrance. Sasuke parked along side them, cursing under his breath. I couldn't help but be concerned with his sudden change in attitude, especially with the way he all but flew out of the car and I had to hurry behind him on his way in.

Before we made it to the door, he did stop abruptly, turn to me and offer me his hand. I gave him a soft smile as I took his hand and we walked inside the club. It was much brighter inside than it ever had been, hundreds of lights lit up the entire club giving it a total different feel than it usually had with it's dim, florescent lighting.

"There he is!" Naruto shouted, annoyance weighing heavily in his tone as he pointed to Sasuke who lead me along with him casually towards where Naruto and several others were by the bar. "Where the fuck did you go?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise to Naruto's slurred words. He was drunk and obviously agitated and when he noticed me, halfway hiding behind Sasuke, his scowl only deepened but he looked away with a deep, exasperated sigh instead of voicing whatever obvious problem he had.

"Mr. Uchiha," A man in a suit that stood behind the bar offered Sasuke a beer. He took it and nodded his thanks.

"As soon as you've all finished cleaning up, you can get out of here. Go ahead and lock up the front entrance."

I chanced a look around to the few male workers that remained and I felt saddened when I thought that Sai should be here too. Everyone dispersed without being told to, as if they already knew they were being excused and it only left Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and I.

"I think the two of us need to discuss some things." Sasuke spoke directly to Naruto, his tone clipped.

"Now is probably not a good time." Naruto told Sasuke without giving him the slightest glance. He still sounded heated and I wasn't sure what his problem was but it was easy to tell that Sasuke's mood was darkening scarcely.

"Naruto, maybe you should eat something and sober up a little. Sasuke isn't the one to piss off and you know it." Itachi warned the blond who only stuck his nose up in disgust. He didn't seem worried in the least and I was sure it was the alcohol fueling his attitude.

Becoming nervous when Sasuke's still from didn't utter a word I peeked up at him to find him glaring at Naruto. Next thing I knew Itachi was by my side and pulling me to his side, away from Sasuke which got his attention. He turned around to look at me and then Itachi.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Sasuke warned Itachi, his dark eyes menacing. I swallowed hard as I watched him close the distance between him and Naruto and then the two of them headed towards the back staircase that led up to the apartment.

"Would you care for a drink?" Itachi asked me politely as soon as Naruto and Sasuke were up out of our sight.

"Please," I actually felt like I could go for a few drinks and I was surprised at just how at ease I felt with Sasuke's brother.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked as he walked behind the long bar and I took a seat.

"Wine." I told him without having to give it much thought and he poured me a glass of a sweet white wine that was delicious but not as desirable as the red wine to me. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Itachi gave me a kind smile that seemed to light up his whole face as he came back around the bar and took the seat next to me, beer in hand.

"Do you help run things here?" I asked curiously though I kept my attention on my glass of wine.

"No, not usually." He murmured as if something else was on his mind as he answered and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was just staring at the dark brown glass bottle in his hand but after a moment he continued. "I have my own business but to be honest, I've wanted to get Sasuke out of this lifestyle for a long time now and since I'm not needed during the night hours for my business, I've been trying to help out here and give Sasuke some time away. His place is at the Uchiha estate and there is much he should be handling that is far more important than this place."

I took a while to mull over Itachi's words which left my mind swimming with questions but I asked none. I sipped my wine figuring it would be in my best interest to wait for Sasuke to return quietly but it seemed Itachi didn't feel the same because it wasn't long before he spoke again.

"You aren't like most of the girls that Sasuke usually has accompanying him and I've never seen him with any other woman more than once." Itachi turned to me then, his eyes darker than Sasuke's and holding a deep emotion that looked like a cross between concern and adoration. It was easy to see how much he truly cared about his brother. "He's been through a lot and has been troubled for many years... For a while I thought it was futile to even try and change him but now... I see him changing on his own and I know it has something to do with you. So whatever it is you're doing, please keep it up."

After a moment I opened my mouth to respond but before I could form any words the sound of loud cursing voices startled me and both Itachi and I were on our feet and hurrying towards the back staircase without thinking twice.

"Back the fuck out of my face!" Sasuke demanded, shoving Naruto back several feet from where he was standing halfway in the threshold of the door at the top of the staircase.

Sasuke slammed the door and began descending the stairs two at a time, a menacing look on his face. I watched him warily as he made his way down to me and Itachi, his dark eyes seeming to piece right through me.

"We're leaving!" Sasuke snapped before giving Itachi a pointed look. I swallowed hard as he wrapped a strong arm around me and began walking towards the front doors of the club.

"I'll take care of things here for a while." Itachi called from behind us but Sasuke said nothing as he hurried me out of the club and into his car.

He didn't say anything for a long time as we drove towards his estate. He was rather heated and wasn't doing too great trying to calm himself. I was too nervous to say anything to him and I had no idea how to calm him down myself even though I felt like I should try.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, finally breaking the silence after so long but his voice was so low, so icy that I didn't know what to think.

"What?" I asked in a breathless whisper. My heart was pounding. I had no idea what he was talking about.

Sasuke took a deep calming breath that obviously did nothing to tame his anger.

"What is it?" I couldn't help but ask, my chest aching with worry.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry." He let out a loud, exasperated sigh and I frowned.

"What are you sorry about and no I can't just forget it are you kidding me!"

Sasuke turned to me, his left brow raised in curiosity and his temper seemingly vanished.

"Naruto told me what happened." He said, his eyes narrowing on the road ahead. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

I hated how unsatisfying those words were coming from him. Instead of comforting me they made me feel terrible for ever being mad at him for not being there because I could see that he would be beating himself up about this for some time to come.

I was at a loss. I didn't know what to say because I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I was and it was really beginning to bug me.

By the time we made it to Sasuke's home we were both perfectly calm but we still hadn't spoken another word to each other. We got out of the car at the same time and I came around to him, hesitantly meeting his eyes in the process. There was something about his gaze that was just so soothing to me.

"You should get ready for bed."

I nodded in agreement. I was beyond tired and I didn't even want to think about my stress level. "I'll go see Ino and then take a shower."

"I'm coming too." He said, taking my hand in his much larger one.

* * *

...

* * *

Ino's nurse and I talked for a while though there hadn't been any significant changes. I sat with Ino for only a few minutes, checking her vitals for myself and I had almost forgot Sasuke had even come with me until I turned to leave and saw him leaning against the wall by the door. I hated how just one glance at the man could make me feel so many different things at once.

He offered me his hand and as I took it we left Ino's room together. I had so much I wanted to talk to Sasuke about, so many questions and yet I wasn't sure how to ask them or even if I should.

I knew one thing for sure, I was getting too comfortable with him far too quickly but even so, I didn't care.

"I really wish you would change your mind about working again at the hospital." He told me as we were on our way up to his room and I sighed.

"I have to do what I can do to save people Sasuke and I need you to understand that." I told him meaningfully and he gave me an unsatisfied glance. "I'm keeping it to where i only go in if they desperately need me in the event of a a life or death situation. The surgeons around here are scarce, especially good ones."

"You can't worry about the entire world by yourself, I've already told you; you have to worry about yourself first."

I didn't say anything else because I really didn't want to argue with him about it and I would do what I wanted regardless and he knew it which is probably why he didn't pursue the subject further.

As soon as we were in his room I got me a gown and my underwear and slipped into the bathroom to shower. As I sat my clothes down on the tall stool against the wall next to the sink, the large luxury bathtub seemed rather appealing so I decided against the quick shower I'd initially intended to have.

* * *

...

* * *

I was sure I had been in the tub for a good hour. The water had gotten cold before I was thoroughly clean and soaked to my liking. My hands and feet were waterlogged but by the time I was dried, dressed and had brushed my teeth and my long, thick hair; my skin was back to normal.

When I walked back into the bedroom Sasuke was sitting at the computer desk in the far corner, his back to me. My cheeks heated slightly upon my noticing him shirtless and his hair damp from a recent shower. He must have gone to another bathroom while I was soaking for so long. Quietly, I climbed into bed. I didn't want to disturb him but he turned anyway, as if just sensing my presence.

Our eyes met for a brief but breathtaking moment before he stood and made his way to me, his perfect body distracting me with every move he made causing his muscles to flex and oh my...

My face flushed furiously and even through my embarrassment I couldn't look away from him as he got into bed next to me.

"You're so adorable." He smirked as he leaned in next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek but it was enough to have me melting. "Goodnight." He whispered into my ear as he laid down next to me and wrapped one strong arm around my midsection.

 _Goodnight?..._

I hadn't expected him to say goodnight and I was blushing madly as I realized my raging hormones had me wanting him so easily and I was disappointed that he just wanted to go to bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice low and husky; I could feel that his lips were pulled into a smirk as he ghosted them across my neck, the gesture causing a deep pulling sensation way low in my belly that made me gasp.

"S-Sasuke!" I whispered his name breathlessly as he ran his hand teasingly across my naked legs and up my thigh to the hem of my gown and on up across my ass, bringing the gown up along the way. I moaned loudly when his fingers brushed across my sex as if I had no shame and at the moment I didn't, I was too intoxicated by his touch and his presence.

It was embarrassing just how aroused I was but I didn't dread on that thought long as Sasuke rolled over so that he was on top of me and pressed his body against mine in all the right ways.

While propping himself up with one arm he used his free hand to explore my body under the silk material of my gown and leaned down so that his lips were just slightly touching mine.

"It's amazing how responsive you are." He said, his lips tickling mine. My body, which seemed to be craving every inch of him was grinding up against him and I was trembling with need.

"I want you," I told him, brave with desire and his soft lips crushed against my own; taking what was left of my breath away.

He continued lifting my gown as his mouth lowered from mine to my neck and on down across my chest. I lifted myself slightly to help him as he pulled my gown over my head. My hands went into his hair as he trailed kisses down the center of my belly and on down across my panties. I was panting as he pulled my panties to the side, revealing my wet sex to him. My hands were now gripping the sheet beneath me as he was leaning in close enough for me to feel his breath on me there.

"Mm..." He brushed his lips teasingly across me and my whole body jerked in response and I gasped loudly. My insides were throbbing for him so strongly that all I could do was moan and pant.

My hips lifted up off the bed in an attempt to get closer to him and instead of backing away he leaned in and closed his mouth around my swollen and throbbing clit. I groaned loudly at the sudden intense feeling scorching throughout my body and my head fell back on the bed as his tongue began expertly exploring my throbbing sex.

Both of us groaned as I came so close falling apart and his mouth reluctantly left my swollen and aching sex but it was too late, a slow but strong throb of the start of my orgasm hit me and I moaned loudly. A disappointed grunt left Sasuke as he covered me with his mouth once more, devouring me until my all-consuming orgasm was over and my legs trembled terribly. I had never felt so sensitive in between my legs and I groaned as Sasuke moved suddenly and rolled me over on my side, forcing my legs closed in the process but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes.

"Goodnight Sakura," I just barely heard Sasuke whisper before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

When I woke up the next morning halfway on top of Sasuke I was mortified but mainly because of recalling falling asleep like I did. I couldn't believe I'd done Sasuke like that and I could only imagine what he had to have been thinking.

One slight movement and my moth fell open at the feel of Sasuke's hard member beneath my thigh. I must have rubbed myself against him a little too roughly because a low groan sounded deep in his throat and his body shifted against me.

"Ah!" I squeaked as the feel on him beneath me got me hot and bothered so quickly.

His hands wrapped around me, letting me know he wasn't sleeping anymore. I gasped as he rubbed his hands down my naked back and to my backside which he grabbed and groped with large, skilled hands.

As shy as I felt, I still wanted to take advantage of this dominant position so I brought my lips to his as my hands cupped his face and I kiss him hard.

"Sa-ku-ra-" He groaned my name between kisses which was more than enough to have me aching with need and I was grinding myself down hard against his erection which was only being separated from me by his boxers.

With no apparent interest in denying me, Sasuke was grinding his own hips up against mine. I couldn't take it anymore. With fumbling fingers, I reached down, rubbing my hand down across his sculpted chest and abs until I had my hand on his erection. He sucked in a sharp breath as I freed him from his boxers and eagerly positioned him at my entrance.

Sasuke's arms wound tightly around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and with his help began forcing myself down on him.

I pulled tightly on his long raven hair and muffled my screams in the crook of his neck while my body adjusted to his size. The feel of him throbbing inside of me was almost enough to send me over the edge already and I was dying to move.

He cursed under his breath as I began to slowly rock my hips. I moaned and picked up the pace, now lifting my hips until I was almost free of him and then slamming myself back down. It wasn't long before he was groaning and cursing intelligibly; his hands holding tightly to my hips as I moved with every intention of bringing us both to and over the edge of orgasm.

"Oh!" I cried loudly when I came, every ounce of strength leaving my body so that I couldn't make one more movement and Sasuke forced me down even harder on him as I came and as My sex tightened around him he found his own release, deep inside of me.

"I could take my 'good morning' like that every morning." Sasuke told me in a hoarse, breathless tone as I flopped down on top of him and struggled to catch my breath while coming down off my orgasm.

I giggled slightly and then winced as I slid off of Sasuke, causing his member to leave me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I nodded, a ridiculous blush spreading across my cheeks. I felt so naked and empty without being connected to him which was just absurd.

"I'm fine!" I assured him even though I didn't believe it myself.

"I'll run you a bath so you can soak and then we'll have breakfast before going to check on Ino."

Before I could protest, Sasuke was out of bed and already in the bathroom. I was already feeling sore in between my legs so I knew that a soak in the tub would be nice and relieving and I appreciated how thoughtful Sasuke was being. I enjoyed being with him so much that I hoped deep down that I could be with him for a long time. He seemed to make me forget about all those demons of mine so easily and I could really get used to that.

I was excited to see where my relationship with Sasuke would go and I could only hope for the best even if it couldn't last forever; it could be amazing while it did last.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, can't wait to see your thoughts...**

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

 **Don't forget to follow/ fav and if you haven't already, check out my other fanfics.**

 **Please review and let me know what's on your mind! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

After a large breakfast together, Sasuke and I went and spent a good while with Ino. It was becoming harder by the day; seeing her this way. Ino was my backbone and I wasn't complete without her. Hinata had called and informed me that Sai had woken up and was moved to a regular room. He would probably be released later today and I would have to go and see him at his home myself just to see how he is coming along.

For the last half hour that we were with Ino, I did nothing but sit with her and hold her hand while my mind drifted into deep thoughts of so many different things. It seemed all I could do was stress and worry about one thing or another.

"Hey," Sasuke was next to me all of a sudden and tipping my head back so I was forced to look at him. "I want you to come with me now."

* * *

...

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Sasuke and I spent almost every second together. He didn't let me out of his sight unless it was while he or I bathed. Even when he did his work, I was there and I adored every second I spent with him. He'd become something like a safe haven to me since Ino's accident and even more so- I was so in love with him, I didn't know what to do with myself.

For a woman who didn't believe in love, I sure fell hard and fast; too fast.

I was sure Sasuke had similar feelings for me. He seemed to think more of me than he did himself and I had come over time to understand just how strange that was for Sasuke. He wasn't an open person and he didn't care to be around anyone. Even when he spoke of Naruto; who he was still angry with; he didn't seem worried about seeing him anytime soon.

Itachi had come over and had dinner a couple times though it was mainly to discuss the club business with Sasuke. Other than that, Sasuke spent every second with me, caring for me, making me fall harder and harder for him with each passing day. What really got me was the way Sasuke went out of his way to keep me happy.

I hadn't been called into the hospital yet and Sasuke was more than pleased about that. He still didn't think I should be working at the hospital but I kind of missed it; not that I thought too much of it being that I was so caught up being in love and caring for Ino. If only Ino would wake up I would be the happiest I've ever been in my life and even with my worries about Ino and the baby, Sasuke always kept me smiling. He was too good to me, almost like a dream.

* * *

...

* * *

Today was the first day I had gone to see Ino without Sasuke. He was in the downstairs study trying to catch up on some paperwork and I was thinking maybe I should offer him some help after I spent some time with Ino.

She was already showing. She was already nearing three months in her pregnancy and she seemed to have been sleeping peacefully forever now. I held tight to my best friend's hand while I said I silent prayer for her and her unborn child.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have some lunch now." The daytime nurse informed me and I turned back and gave her a kind smile and a single nod.

"Take your time."

"Thank you, Ma'am." She said as she took her leave.

I turned back to Ino with a sigh. "I wish you would just wake up already. You have no idea how much I miss you."

I gasped and studied her face for movement when I was sure I'd felt her hand clench within mine. I frowned when I saw she hadn't moved. I must have just been imagining things. My disappointment weighing heavy on my mind, I laid my head down so that my forehead was resting on my hands which cradled hers.

"Sa-...Sakura;" My head jerked back up and all the blood drained from my face as I saw Ino staring at me with wide, confused eyes.

"Oh my... Oh my!" It was Ino. She was awake and she knew me and she was speaking. Tears fell from my eyes in pools but I was laughing as I rejoiced with happiness.

My excitement didn't last long before the doctor in me took over and I was up and examining Ino. I was almost expecting her to fall back into sleep quickly but she didn't. Although she seemed a little confused, she didn't speak as I worked at least not until I spoke to her.

"Are you in any pain?" Was my main concern, especially when it came to her head.

"I'm stiff." She muttered and her discomfort was evident in her voice but stiffness was to be expected.

"How about your head?"

"No." She frowned as she tried to move and I quickly stopped her.

"Sorry but you can't move just yet. There are some tests that I must run now that you're awake."

"What happened to me?" She asked quietly, as if she was worried about what I might tell her. I hadn't expected her to remember the accident but I didn't really want to have to break all the news I had to her in one day, if I even had the time.

"You were in an accident but everything's fine. I'm taking care of you. Let's just worry about taking these tests right now and then we will talk some more okay?"

She nodded, a look of understanding in her eyes and I paged the nurse who was on her lunch break. Thankfully Sasuke had made sure I had any and all medical equipment that I could need. I would have to do a brain scan to be sure there was no swelling or bleeding and I was feeling confident that she would be just fine, especially since she was still awake and watching my every move.

I made her a little more comfortable with some extra pillows while I waited for the nurse who came running. As soon as I had everything I needed I sent her on her way and locked the door behind her. I didn't want any interruptions. Right now, Ino was all that mattered and I wanted to care for her alone and in peace.

It felt unreal knowing Ino had woken up and she stayed awake for a long while as I ran countless tests on her. I would have to send her blood work off to a lab for analysis but I felt nothing but confidence with her recovery as I checked over her state. I hadn't pushed her into talking much but the scans and x-rays showed nothing out of the ordinary.

I was ecstatic. She was going to be just fine and so was the baby. There was no swelling, no bleeding, no red flags flying. I was almost positive her blood work would come back normal as well.

With nothing left to test, I sat on her bed and sobbed quietly and thankfully as she rested; knowing full well she would be coming back to me again soon. I was so happy I didn't know what to do with myself and I didn't want to leave her side.

* * *

...

* * *

It was only a few hours later when Ino awoke for the second time. I hadn't left her side and hadn't let anyone else in the room yet either, I just didn't feel like being disturbed and I didn't want anyone bothering Ino. I had so much on my mind and so much I needed to tell her. I had grown comfortable with the thought of telling her about the pregnancy but I wasn't too sure if I should break the news about Sai's accident, even though he is fine.

"I can only imagine how crazy you've been." She sighed, it was the first thing she said and it was so like her, to worry about me and not herself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't lie to you..." I told her honestly, taking her hand in both of mine. "If it wasn't for Sasuke I don't know if I would have made it all this time."

"Sasuke?..." She said as if testing his name and after a moment she gasped. "Sasuke! You... You and the Uchiha..."

I laughed, unable to believe how well and like herself she seemed. I had dealt with many brain injuries working the OR and just from experience and knowledge from years of studying I know first hand just how unlikely it is to come out of a coma after a brain injury. So far it seemed that her only hindrance was not remembering the accident itself but that was understandable.

"We're actually staying with him. He's helped a lot when it came to your care."

"What about Sai?" She asked hesitantly and I winced. Of course she would ask about him to start off with. I sighed, supposing I may as well just tell her now.

"He has been so worried about you. I'm sure he will be able to come see you soon. You don't need to worry but a few weeks ago he was shot while working at the club. I hadn't been working at the hospital for some time before then but I had to go in to see to it that he would be fine or you would never forgive me. He's been recovering quite well, I've been to see him myself."

"That idiot is always the first to jump in when there's a tousle." She sighed but didn't seem to surprised. I was just happy that she was handling the news well... So far...

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but I think it's the pain medication. I've got a low tolerance for any narcotic."

"We need to start you on a soft diet first thing in the morning." She wouldn't be having anything heavy for some time to come but I was so glad that she would be able to get all the nutrients she and the baby would need during this pregnancy.

"Yes some food will definitely get me feeling better. Thanks for everything, Sakura."

"There's something else I need to tell you." I told her carefully and she just watched me, patiently waiting for me to continue.

"Sakura just tell me already!" She demanded, rolling her eyes in annoyance as if she had all the energy and attitude in the world.

 _Not as patient as I thought..._

I swallowed hard, wishing that the best way to tell her would just come to me but I just didn't know how to do it.

"Here," I murmured, taking both of her hands and bringing them to cup her own rounding belly. Her eyes widened instantly and she paled. "You're going to be a Mom." I told her, a bright smile on my face.

Her lip began to tremble and her eyes brimmed with tears. "W-wha..."

I nodded as my eyes filled with tears of their own. "I'm going to be an aunt!" I laughed as my tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

"I don't believe it!" She sniffled and ran her hands around her belly as if examining it. "Holy shit, I'm pregnant."

"Sai is actually very excited." I told her happily, feeling that would have to be of some reassurance to her and the smile that formed on her face let me know it was.

"Oh Kami I never thought I'd be a mom, I can't believe this but I'm so happy!" My heart swelled with happiness for my friend but her excitement seemed to die quickly and she frowned deeply and grabbed a hold of my hand. "I-I'm sorry..."

I had to blink a few times to figure out what she was apologizing for and the moment I realized why, my heart lurched into my throat.

"Ino, please do not apologize to me. I couldn't be happier for you. I want this for you. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

I knew that as long as Ino was living, she would always worry about me so I completely understand her concern but at the same time, I only want her to be happy for herself. This is going to be the most happiest time of her life and I am more than happy to be able to be with her through it all.

There was a loud, almost deafening knocking on the door that was so demanding I was up and rushing to open the door before even thinking about it. I unlocked the door and swung it open to see a flustered looking Sasuke. His hair was messier than usual and I couldn't help but think of how he must have been running his long, slender fingers through it. He looked tired, or exhausted rather.

"Sakura, I've been worried sick. You haven't answered the door all day. What's going on?"

I took Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the room with me. I lead him to Ino's bed and he regarded her awake form with wide, stunned eyes.

"Hello Sasuke," Ino smirked, revealing once again just how well she was. I knew she would definitely be enjoying this.

"Ino," Sasuke muttered, his surprise quite evident. He looked to me as if he didn't know what to say or do.

"Do me a favor and call the nurses for me. I won't be much longer, Ino needs to rest."

Sasuke nodded understandingly and gave Ino a slight smile. "Recover quickly." He told her quietly before leaving us alone once more.

I turned back to Ino with a sigh and she narrowed her blue eyes on me.

"What?"

"You two sure have gotten close..." She trailed off and this time it was my brows that knitted together.

 _Just what is she insinuating..._

"Didn't you want that?" I asked almost defensively and she raised an amused brow.

"Not while I couldn't be around to supervise. There's no telling what's gone on since the accident."

Noticing Ino was about to become upset, I sighed. I couldn't allow her to get riled up right now.

"Ino calm down, you need to rest. We will talk more about this tomorrow."

Muttering under her breath for a moment she wiggled around in bed until she was more comfortable and I got her some extra blankets.

The nurses came along quickly and I introduced them to Ino and explained that they would be helping look after her. I was reluctant when I finally did leave her room but she was already sleeping by then. I was already ready to see her first thing in the morning as I made my way to Sasuke's room.

I was just starting to feel the fatigue from the day and an elegant grandfather clock I passed by let me know it was nearing nine o'clock, much later than I had anticipated. I was suddenly starving and barely dragging along the way in my exhaustion.

* * *

...

* * *

When I finally did make it to Sasuke's room, I let myself in and my eyes quickly found him where he sat at his computer desk. He turned as soon as I entered the room to lock eyes with me and I gave him a tired smile.

"You really have a thing for over-doing it, don't you?" He was on his feet and towering over me before I knew it and I melted as soon as his strong, lean arms wrapped around me.

He smelled so good, like body wash, shampoo and _Sasuke_. I inhaled deeply and my eyes closed against my will. I could have fallen asleep right on the spot.

"I know you're tired but you have to eat. Go take your shower and I'll have your dinner brought up."

Sasuke leaned back and examined me from arms length. He laughed when I tried to look at him and was only able to pry one eye open. I couldn't believe I got so tired so quickly but I didn't dread on the thought as I smiled while listening to the sound of Sasuke's carefree laugh. I wish he laughed like that all the time.

"Should I carry you?" He teased and I groaned and pushed by him, earning an even deeper laugh from him. "Hurry up in there!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop grinning as I walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind me. I took a long, hot shower and by the time I was out I had woken up a great deal. I was starving and couldn't wait to see what was for dinner. I barely dried my hair before shrugging on my thin silk robe and I left the bathroom, following the delicious aroma of stew.

There was a tray sat on the bed with a covered dish and glass of iced water. It was like my own personal feast and although I was disappointed there was no sight of Sasuke in the room, I demolished every bit of the food the was brought for me. I felt so full and ready for sleep when I was done. I yawned and got up with the tray to take it down to the kitchen, dreading just the thought of the long walk there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as I ran into him as soon as I stepped out of the room.

I gestured to the tray and yawned. "I'm finished, so I'm just going to take this to the kitchen. I'll be right-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke scoffed and took the tray out of my hands. I gaped at him as he sat it on the floor in the hallway.

"Sasuke!" I scolded him as he forced me back into his room.

"Don't you know I pay people to take care of shit like that." He rushed me right over to the bed and forced me down onto it. My cheeks heated as he climbed on top of me and leaned in so that his lips were brushing right against mine.

"S-Sasuke..."

"I've wanted this all damn day." He murmured as his lips continued to brush softly against my own. He words seemed to wake me and my body up instantly.

"Then kiss me already!" I groaned while my fingers tangled themselves in his long raven locks and his lips met mine harshly. I clung tightly to him as his kisses and his touches easily wound me up. Sleeping was now the furthest thing from my mind.

* * *

...

* * *

"Wake up, beautiful." Sasuke was kissing my neck and I awoke with a moan and an ache between my legs.

 _Not a bad ache either..._

"Good morning." He kissed my lips briefly and then he and his warmth was gone.

"Hey!" I protested with a yawn and sat up to see him getting dressed.

"I have to meet with Itachi for a while. He says there's some things he and I need to discuss. I'm sure you'll be going to sit with Ino? I've called and spoken with the nurse about an hour ago. Ino has been up a couple of times already. Seems she's doing well..."

I was up and running around in a rush to get some clothes on while he was still talking. I was sure by how rested I felt that it was late and I had to get down there to see Ino quickly. I didn't want her wondering where I was and why I wasn't with her.

"You don't have to rush... Ino was the one who said to let you sleep in."

This news slowed me down. Ino pissed me off with her worrying about me too much but I was so thankful to have a friend like her.

"I want you out of there by dinner time at least. It would be nice if you would have lunch with me... I'll be in my study if you decide to find me."

"Thank you." I walked over to Sasuke and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. I appreciated him wanting to spend time with me and our relationship had been blossoming well over the last few weeks and I didn't want to change that now just because I would be spending less time with him. I had to still make an effort if I want to keep things going like they have been and I love things just the way they are.

"Don't thank me, just find me." He winked and then he was gone, leaving me alone in the room to finish getting dressed which I did hurriedly so I could see how Ino was doing and I was planning to spend the entire day telling her everything I've been dying to tell her over this entire time and in return, I felt pretty sure she wouldn't mind me leaving her to have lunch with Sasuke. In fact, she would probably suggest it herself. I just couldn't wait to get Ino's thoughts on everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Been a while since I updated...**

 **Thinking of doing an update before Christmas but which should I do... It All Led to This? Or The Bridge Between Time?...**

 **Review= MOTIVATION**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Because you asked for the update- Wonderwomanly and thanks for always motivating me- Dieinhappiness!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ino shouted, nearly bursting my eardrums and I winced and took a step back from where I'd been standing next to her bed.

We had been talking for some time now and I had just found the nerve to admit to her that Sasuke and I had gone all the way. Of course I knew long before I told her that she would freak out but I didn't think she had the energy to go off on me like she was.

"All the years I've spent trying to get you to let go of the past and move on with your life and you decide to do it while I'm lost to the freaking world!" She huffed loudly and then began mumbling and cursing under her breath. I hadn't anticipated her actually getting pissed off.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen or anything!" I shot back at her as soon as I was flustered enough. "I thought you would at least support me though. I really like Sasuke. H-he... He doesn't scare me..."

Ino's expression softened then and I turned on my heel with a grimace. I hated being pitied, especially by Ino.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just can't believe what you're saying." She sighed and I steeled myself before turning back around to face her. "But I am happy. I have wanted this for you for a long time and there is nothing wrong with opening your heart up to someone... But I don't want you to end up hurt in the end. You've been through enough already."

I gave her a soft smile and sat next to her on her bed. She didn't need to be stressing about anything especially me but Ino was always worrying about me so I knew I just would have to do my best to keep her worries at a minimum.

"I'm fine really. You don't need to worry about a thing. I'm better than I've been in a long time. Especially now that I know you are going to be just fine." I smiled brightly at her then. "If you don't mind, I might go and have lunch with Sasuke. He suggested it but if you don't want me-"

"Don't be ridiculous, go and have lunch. I'm not going anywhere you can see me afterwards."

I couldn't help but laugh when she answered exactly how I had expected her to. I waited until her nurse came back from her lunch break before I left on my way to find Sasuke. He told me that he would be in the study which was all the way at the back of the house, in between the library and another room that I had never been in. When I finally made it there, I lifted me hand to knock but the door was swiftly pulled open before I even had the chance and I took a step back in surprise.

"It's about damn time," Sasuke was towering over me, a devilish smirk on his face.

I squealed in surprise as he grabbed me by the wrist and had me in the room and pressed tightly against him with one swift tug. My heart was instantly pounding just from being so close to him and I was sure my face was beet red. I would never get use to him but I loved feeling this way. He was the only man who had ever given me this warm and happy feeling and I never wanted to lose it.

"Uh- Sasuke!" I pushed lightly at his chest in a mild attempt to get some distance between us. He didn't budge and I was kind of glad he didn't.

"Calm down," His velvety voice at my ear sent shrills of pleasure through my body and I was astounded that I could be turned on so easily. Holding my breath was the only thing I could think of doing to try and calm myself like he said to do but his words had the absolute opposite effect on me and I had a feeling he'd intended it to be that way.

His soft lips which were pulled back into a smirk brushed playfully against my ear and I was sure if it had not been for his hold on me, I would have hit the floor. A knock at the door, startled me back into reality and Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Itachi's back early... Bastard."

I looked up at Sasuke when he made no move to release me and open the door. I was breathless and aroused and he knew it. His dark and lustful eyes didn't leave mine as he continued to hold me closely.

There was more knocking, louder this time and I was pretty sure I heard someone calling from the outside of the room but I was too lost in the moment to pay it much attention. This was my favorite place in the whole world, here in his arms and the more time we spent together, the more comfortable I was becoming with him. He let me touch him, any way I pleased and so I did so as often as I could.

Now was definitely a good time. I had nothing but opportunity and so I reached up and ghosted my hands up his arms, chest and then into his hair. Our eyes met and i gasped as he quickly and harshly captured my lips with his.

I kept my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, my hands in his hair while I kissed him back passionately. He had one arm around my waist which pinned me rather nicely against him as he backed me up until my backside was pressed up against what I assumed was his desk.

I whimpered a protest when he broke the kiss and leaned around me. My eyes felt far too heavy to open after the heated kiss and I was breathless and needy while he pushed something off of his desk which fell to the floor in a loud ruffling clatter. Books and papers. Before I could force my eyes open or ask any questions, I was sprawled out on his large desk with Sasuke on top of me.

"Ah! S-Sasuke-"

"Quiet now..." He murmured, his voice low and husky as he trailed his hand down my body.

I wasn't sure quiet was in my dictionary, especially when his mouth found its way to my neck. The knocking at the door had been long forgotten to me and it didn't seem to bother Sasuke one bit as we lost ourselves together.

* * *

...

* * *

"Before you go," Sasuke said just before I stood from where I sat in one of the sofa chairs across from his desk which I'd been completely naked on not long before. I couldn't help but become flustered by the thought and I dropped my gaze to the floor, wishing I could shield my blush but knowing it would be futile.

A loud knock on the door announced Itachi's return and that only caused my blush to deepen. What if he knew what we were doing... I didn't want to think about it so I set my attention back on Sasuke who was now standing and walking around his desk to me.

"Something's come up and I have to return to the club." He told me quickly but with obvious grief. I frowned and he knelt down so that we were at eye level with one another. "Don't give me that look, Sakura. I want you to come with me. It might take a couple days..."

I looked away, unable to meet his gaze any longer. He knew that I didn't want to go back there so it hurt that he was even suggesting it. I thought that when he'd said he would be taking a break from the club that it would be much longer than this. The past several weeks really had flown by but it just wasn't good enough and I really didn't want to go back to that place... I didn't want him to go back either, especially without me so either way I wasn't going to like it.

"I've got to let Itachi in," Sasuke stood angrily and stormed over to the door which he pulled open quickly. "Can't you take a fucking hint?" Sasuke spat at his brother and I collected myself as best as I could before standing and turning to face them as they bickered back and forth.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I told them kindly, giving them both my best smile.

"Sakura, we still need to talk." Sasuke said carefully and I paused on my way out of the door.

"I'll be with Ino," I told Sasuke even though I was sure he would already know that. If he wanted to talk to me he would have to find me there although I wasn't so sure I was even interested in talking to him at all. "Nice to see you, Itachi."

I didn't waste any time quickly making my leave from Sasuke's study. I hurried along towards Ino's room feeling pissed and flustered at once. This was absolutely unbelievable. How dare he think I would just so easily agree to going back to that place... And with him knowing what happened... I couldn't understand what would be so important that he would have to go there himself and it made me furious that I thought I should be coming first to him when it comes to everything.

It was probably really unfair of me to be doing this to him. He had been nothing but understanding when it came to me and so I should be the same when it comes to his business but I just can't. The worst of it was that it wasn't my fear of running into Gaara again... It was the agonizing jealousy I felt just thinking about Sasuke being around all those naked girls.

 _Oh hell no..._

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ino exclaimed as soon as I was in her room... Probably because of how hard I slammed the door behind me. I was so heated that all I could do was pace back and forth through her room. "What happened?"

"Give us a moment," I told the nurse, waving her off in the direction of the door which she found quickly. I turned to Ino now that we were alone and sighed. "It's never bothered you that Sai worked at a strip club?"

Ino just stared at me for a while, blinking a few times before she finally spoke. "Come here," She told me, patting the bed beside her. I made my way there and sat just as she asked. "What's wrong?"

I hook my head instead of answering her. I didn't want to burden her with my worries. She didn't need to be worrying about anything but her recovery and her baby. Even so, there's nothing I wanted to do more than to just spill my heart out to her like I was always able to do.

"Sakura, you better start talking or else." Ino warned with her usual spunky attitude.

"Sasuke has to go to the club for a day or so... I don't really want him to go..."

"Why don't you just go with him?" She asked in confusion and I glared at her.

"I can't just leave you, Ino... He did say he wanted me to go so I probably shouldn't even worry..."

"If he asked you then you are definitely going. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. It's your time Sakura, you have to worry about yourself."

I groaned and held my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do but I felt it would be best of me to just stay with Ino and trust Sasuke. I was pretty sure he wouldn't mess around with another woman.

 _...Pretty sure..._

"Wow... You don't just like him. You've fallen in love with him." A look of worry clouded her features and I frowned. She always read me so easily but I was not expecting that.

"Ino-" I began but I was unsure what I should say because I wasn't sure of my own feelings but I knew one thing for sure was that I couldn't deny having feelings for him anymore than I could admit it. He was so important to me... But just how important. Was I jealous of those stripper girls because I'm in love with him?... I never thought I would be capable. I didn't think it would be this easy...

"You love him, it's okay... If he is good to you, you shouldn't try to stop your feelings. Jealousy comes along with it, especially being with a man like the Uchiha. But just because he has women throwing themselves at him doesn't mean than he entertains them, you know."

I thought over her words for a moment before nodding in understanding. She was probably right. I shouldn't be worrying about anything. Sasuke has been going out of his way for me and I couldn't see him just going out and putting his hands on anyone else. It was unimaginable for me.

* * *

...

* * *

"Dr. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha asks to be let in." The nurse informed me later that evening. I hadn't long been done helping Ino to bathe and she was just settling in to sleep.

"I'll be right back, Ino." I told her before turning to leave.

"Don't. I'm fine, you go with Sasuke." Her thoughtful words halted me momentarily, but I said nothing in return and made my way out into the hallway where Sasuke was waiting. He didn't seem to be pleased as he stared down at me with those dark, unnerving eyes of his.

"Aren't you done for the night?" He asked casually, though there was a coldness in his eyes that I had never seen before.

I didn't know what to make of the look in his eyes and I felt more unsure now than ever.

"For the most part." I admitted hesitantly and Sasuke sighed.

"Listen Sakura, I don't want to take you back there... I know you're not into it. But I meant what I said when I told you I wasn't letting you out of my sight ever again. I want you with me."

His words were reassuring but I still didn't want to go to the club and leave Ino... I did however, want to go and be with Sasuke. Ino would chew me out if I didn't go with him but I would feel guilty if I left her. I just didn't know what to do.

"You're done for the day, tomorrow we will take the time to come and see Ino personally and we will only be a phone call away when we are gone." My heart was beginning to race quickly as he wrapped his arms around me. It was amazing how he could think of everything. I didn't know how I could say no to that. "Please," He whispered into my ear. "I won't be able to take an entire night without you."

I took a deep exaggerated breath and closed my eyes while I leaned against him. I probably wouldn't survive a night without him either.

"What time do we leave?"

He leaned back and gazed down at me with a breathtaking grin. "That's my girl." He kissed my forehead quickly but sweetly before releasing me and taking a step back. "Half an hour, why don't you tell Ino goodnight and then come join me in the shower..."

His signature smirk back in place, Sasuke winked at me and then took his leave, leaving me standing there, a blushing mess. It didn't matter what, when or where it was; I loved when he was playful like that and how could I say no to a shower with him? On that thought, I hurried back into Ino's room to tell her goodnight and that I would be going with Sasuke after all.

* * *

...

* * *

"So what exactly do these 'interviews' consist of?" I asked Sasuke once we were on our way to the club.

As it turned out, something had happened with several of the dancers at the club and in turn both Itachi and Sasuke would be having to host interviews to find more dancers. I was pretty sure it wouldn't be like any other job interview and I didn't know what to think about Sasuke wanting me to help with the interview.

"We will interview several girls and whoever seems the best we will keep." He answered easily and I nodded to myself.

"And why do you have to be there personally?"

"It's my club, I'm the only one who can do any official hiring. I don't trust Naruto to do it and Itachi can't do it alone. Hopefully we will find somebody tonight so we can get back home."

I hoped so as well.

* * *

...

* * *

"Do you have the room ready?" Sasuke asked Itachi as soon as we found him in the club which was already open and packed.

"I've reserved the first VIP room. You go ahead and have you a drink, I'll be along with the girls shortly."

Without question, Sasuke led me along with him to the west end of the club where all the VIP room's were located. Sasuke opened the door for me to enter but stayed outside of the room a moment longer to me to speak to the buff security guy that stood just outside of the room. I took a seat on the wrap-a-round sofa and Sasuke quickly joined me.

"I might have to reserve our very own room for later..."

I blushed and crossed my legs with a sudden feeling of vulnerability. I was sure Sasuke was about to add something but the door opened, revealing Itachi who was looking back and barking orders.

"Wait there just a moment!" Was all I caught, just before he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He came to join us on the sofa. "Well I've got twenty girls lined up for tonight, here are their resume's."

Itachi took out a folded stack of papers from his pocket and handed them to Sasuke who handed them to me. I took them, but with surprise. He didn't say anything about me looking over papers or anything like that. I glanced down and flipped through a few pages noticing some very vulgar pictures of some drop-dead gorgeous women. I was flustered at the sight of them but my heart was pounding heavily. I was happy that Sasuke would prefer me to look over these than himself, even if we would have to see them dance; which I was expecting.

Itachi stood when there was a knock at the door. It was a shooter girl, who carried a tray with a bottle of wine and three wineglasses. She served us and then left the bottle before taking her leave with a hefty tip from Itachi.

"Who shall we call first?" Itachi asks and I quickly open the papers to observe the first girl.

She had a body to kill if there ever was one and every inch of her seemed flawless. Her hair was as long as mine but dark brown and she had stunning blue eyes, like Ino's. She should be hired on looks alone. I couldn't think of a man who wouldn't want to see her naked.

"She's previously worked as a go-go dancer for two years and she's an experienced bartender. Miss Takao."

With a nod, Itachi stepped out and I relaxed as Sasuke wrapped his arm around me and gave me a sweet smile. I sipped my wine as we waited for the girl and Itachi to return which only took a moment.

She was even more beautiful in person. Even I was left awed by her presence. She was wearing a short and sleeveless plum dress that seemed almost too revealing. Itachi started questioning her and she seemed to answer all of his questions easily. It was when Itachi took his seat next to Sasuke that I got a little nervous, seeing her still standing. Is she really going to have to dance?...

"Whenever you're ready." Itachi told her and she nodded, her eyes briefly skimmed over Sasuke and I didn't miss it. How could I miss it, what with the way it sent a fire through my body so easily.

Sasuke's arm wormed it's way down from my shoulder to come around my waist and he turned to me so that his mouth was at my ear, sending an entire different fire through me.

"Make sure you pay close attention... You'll be the one to choose our next couple employees."

I watched Miss Takao as Sasuke spoke and she walked up to the pole which was right before us. She quickly got into a sensual and erotic dance which Itachi and I watched every second of, but not Sasuke. The entire time, he was at my ear whispering seductively about all the things he wanted to do to me later that night and Sasuke continued to do just that, throughout the entire night.

It didn't take me long to realize he was doing it to please me and how pleasing it was... It was several hours later, and early morning before we had finished we the last of the twenty interviewees. We had polished off the entire bottle of wine and Sasuke and Itachi had continued drinking even still after that.

Even Sasuke was laughing in a way that let me know instantly he was drunk of his ass like I'd never seen or expected to see in my life and he was even more touchy than usual. His hands were beginning to roam all over me as if he didn't care that Itachi was right next to us.

"Sasuke!" I scolded him and he only laughed in return. I almost wanted to laugh myself because it was so unlike him.

"He might have overdone it slightly..." Itachi sighed but I waved him off.

"He will be fine. He's going straight to bed." I told Itachi confidently and that earned a laugh from him.

"You're so perfect for him. Let me know if you have any trouble, we will discuss this more in the morning."

Itachi left before I could say anything back to him and I turned to look at Sasuke who was massaging my legs just above my knees and on up to my thighs. I stopped his hands before I didn't have to ability and he looked up to meet my eyes. He wasn't even himself at the moment and I didn't want him like that, it would be wrong.

"Let's go up to your room," I suggested, hoping that would be enough to get him upstairs.

"Not yet, did you forget about our plans?" He chuckled darkly and wriggled his brows suggestively. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's much later than we thought it would be, we can have our own VIP room tomorrow."

"No," He growled playfully and tackled me onto the sofa.

"Sasuke!" I gasped in surprise and he started nibbling his way down my neck. I moaned, taken aback by the sudden rush of pleasure I felt so easily.

"I've waited all night to have you and now you're mine!"

He sat up then, all traces of humor completely gone. I gaped up at his dark, hungry eyes that trailed along the same path his hands were taking. I was already panting and I knew didn't have it in me to refuse him anymore because damn it I wanted him so badly.

"So beautiful..." He whispered softly, tracing my jawline with his fingertips. I swallowed hard under his intense gaze. My chest ached from my heart pounding so hard. Quickly, Sasuke took off his shirt and then leaned back down over me.

"What if someone comes in?" I asked worriedly.

"They won't." He told me confidently then hiked my dress up and sat back and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

I blushed from being in the sudden position and I lost my breath when he found the zipper to my dress and began to unzip it. His eyes held mine in a heated gaze even while he kissed me a couple of times. He pulled my dress over my head and that left me in nothing but my panties.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I grab a hold of him and kiss him hard. A low groan escapes his throat and he tilts his head, deepening the kiss as he lifts me up and then lowers me onto the sofa once more.

He broke the kiss to sit up and seemingly just admire me for a moment, his eyes trailing over every inch of me but constantly finding my eyes at the same time. I felt almost as if I could fall apart from that look he gave me alone but it was still easy to see how heavily intoxicated he was, especially by how lidded his eyes were.

"So perfect... And mine..."

I moaned loudly, unable to control myself as Sasuke spoke seductively me between hot and wet kisses on my body. He didn't stop for so long that my body was burning with desire and I was sure if he touched me once, it would all be over.

After some time his entire weight seemed to be resting on me but he was still speaking softly to me, though I didn't miss how his words were beginning to slur. He kissed my neck and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Sa-ku-ra... Mmm... Nn... I... Love you."

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how to thank you, Itachi." I told him earnestly just after he had laid the drunken, passed out Sasuke in bed and was making his way out.

"Don't worry about it... I know first hand just how difficult my little brother can be." Itachi laughed it off as if it were no big deal but I was so shocked from Sasuke's words, to him passing out on top of me and I as sure when Itachi found him shirtless his mind went straight to the gutter. "That's why I'm glad he has you now."

Once again, before I had a chance to respond, Itachi left. I turned to look at the loudly snoring Sasuke in bed ad sighed. I should have forced him to bed to begin with just like

I'd planned. I didn't know what to make of his words just before he drifted into his drunken slumber. I didn't know if they were genuine feelings of his or not and he was so drunk that I definitely couldn't bank on it.

I locked his bedroom door and then climbed into bed with him, not wanting to think about it any longer. He was warm and so comfortable to cuddle up to. I snuggled closely with him and pulled the covers up over us. Even with his loud snoring, I was tired enough that it was merely minutes before I was out cold.

* * *

...

* * *

"Shit... Fuck!"

My eyes cracked open slightly as I awoke from the sound of Sasuke snarling and cursing loudly from his computer desk. It took much more effort than it should have for me to force myself awake and upright and I rubbed my tired eyes to wake myself up enough to see Sasuke clearly from where he was sitting with his back to me.

"Sasuke?" I called timidly, my voice so quiet he didn't even hear me, especially since he was still cursing and ranting.

"You of all people should know better than to wake me up with some bullshit like this!"

I flinched with each word he spat. I wondered what was going on and why it had him so angry. A few more curse words and he slung the phone across the room where it hit the wall loudly and then the floor. I didn't have to see it to know that it would definitely never work again.

I watched Sasuke warily, with wide eyes as he got up from his computer desk and turned around to face me. His eyes had dark rings around them and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all but every ounce of annoyance left him as soon as his eyes met mine.

I flushed and caught my breath as he came over to me. All I could think about was the words he'd spoken to me in his drunken state last night. I knew he couldn't have meant it... He probably wouldn't even remember what he said.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He told me apologetically while tracing my cheek with his thumb.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, avoiding his eyes though I wasn't sure why.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just some of the same old bullshit going on around here." He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed beside me. "It's early, you should go back to sleep."

"I'm actually wide awake now, I think I'll take a quick shower. You do look exhausted though, you should get some more sleep."

"Don't worry about me." He said, giving me a forced smile that seemed to tear my heart right in two.

A deep frown etched it's way across my face as he stood with an almost defeated sounding sigh. Something was going on with him and I was dying to figure out just what it could be. When I stood, I went to him instead of going straight for the bathroom and I hugged him from behind. He didn't move as I embraced him and he didn't speak either.

"Will you..." I hesitated and chewed my bottom lip thoughtfully as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Will you join me?"

"I'm glad you asked." He turned around in my arms and leaned down to capture my lips in a possessive but teasing kiss and although it took a while, we made our way to the into the bathroom, shredding what little clothing we were wearing along the way.

* * *

...

* * *

"I do think it best if we continue with the next several interviews tonight. We could find even better candidates for the job if we dig a little deeper, don't you both agree?"

I nodded in agreement with Itachi while Sasuke sat beside me indifferently. He made no move... No sound.

"Sasuke?" Itachi urged, his brows raised in curiosity.

Sasuke shrugged, not even glancing in his elder brother's direction. "Whatever Sakura thinks."

Itachi's brows shot up even further and he didn't bother trying to suppress the grin that quickly formed on his face. "Understood."

Itachi asked no further questions. It was getting close to lunch time and he apparently had a date to meet in town so he left eagerly. Sasuke and I sat around in his room for a while, just enjoying the peacefulness of each others company. I had called to check in on Ino long beforehand but I was about ready to go and see her before we had to be back here tonight.

"Think you will be able to choose easily?" Sasuke asked and I knew he was referring to the girls we'd been interviewing. He needed three new girls and it seemed like it would be a little aggravating, trying to pick a few girls out of over forty but I felt pretty confident I would make the right choices so I nodded.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good. Naruto ordered pizza, let's eat and then we will go check up on Ino... Okay?"

"Okay." I gave Sasuke a soft smile and together we left his room to join Naruto in the kitchen area of the upstairs suite.

"Just in time!" Naruto laughed loudly as he was opening one of the four boxes of pizza he'd ordered.

"Sit the fuck down. You know I'm still pissed at you." Sasuke snorted, leaving Naruto speechless and unable to do anything but gawk at Sasuke.

"You're still mad? You should be overjoyed! Hell, all I did was fill you in on something you would have never found out about any other way."

"It doesn't matter. You didn't tell me as soon as it happened." Sasuke seethed and I hugged myself nervously. Things were heating up too quickly.

"I told you as soon as I had the chance!"

"Just forget it. I don't even want to fucking think about it." Sasuke said, silencing Naruto for good. I gave him an apologetic look and he only sighed.

I knew that he had been friends with Sasuke for a long time and I had heard from Itachi more than once that Sasuke was troubled. It seemed so easy for him to get agitated like this and even easier for him to take his frustration out on Naruto, his go-to; rather he wanted to admit it or not.

I was pulled along behind Sasuke until we made it into the kitchen and we both helped ourselves to some pizza. It was good but I couldn't stomach more than a single piece. I was too shook up from Sasuke and Naruto's little argument to have an appetite.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked me as soon as he was done with his third piece. I nodded a little quicker than necessary and he took my hand in his.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We're going to check on Ino, be back later!" I called to Naruto just before Sasuke had all but dragged me to the door than lead downstairs. He really was in some kind of mood today...

* * *

...

* * *

Ino was just as I'd left her. She was well and seemingly happy that I'd been off with Sasuke. While Sasuke took care of some things, I spent my time with Ino, helping her bathe now; since I wouldn't be with her later in the evening. I told her about my night with Sasuke; I told her everything... Except what he said to me just before he passed out. It didn't feel right to say anything about it being that Sasuke was stupefied with drink at the time he spoke those three little words.

"I spoke to Sai." Ino told me happily.

I would be leaving soon. It had already been a couple of hours since we arrived. I'd just come back to her room after freshening up and changing clothes. I was pleased to see the sparkle in her eyes that was there as soon as she mentioned Sai's name.

"You did?" I asked with interest and she nodded.

"Yes, everyone is so nice and helpful here. The nurse called him for me. He says he's going to come see me this weekend."

"I'm glad." I told her, giving her a brilliant smile but for some reason, I felt there was something I should be worrying about. Something just didn't feel right but I didn't think much of it. I shook of my wayward thoughts as I hugged Ino goodbye for the day.

"Will you be back to stay tomorrow?"

"As far as I know, if not you know I'll be by either way." I chuckled lightly and she sighed a happy sigh.

"Thank you for everything, Sakura. Have fun and be safe!"

* * *

...

* * *

"You seem a lot more open to going tonight." Sasuke mentioned observantly and I glanced over at him as he drove us along on our way to the club.

"Yeah... It's not so bad I guess."

 _As long as you're with me..._

I couldn't bring myself to admit those words aloud and the remainder of the ride was silent. We made it to the club about an hour before opening. Dozens of employees had already arrived and were getting ready for the long night ahead. Sasuke had one of the girls fix us a couple of drinks and then he lead me to the VIP room we would be using tonight, the same one that had been reserved for us the night before.

I hoped the night would fly by. I was eager to get all this over with and maybe then things could just go back to normal. To just me and Sasuke and no club. It may not have been right f me but I really didn't want to share him with this place and it's... Strippers.

"You're starting to get a little antsy again." Sasuke laughed and my head jerked up so that I could meet his eyes.

"I'm not." I argued.

"Are you really so sure?" He teased on his way across the room. He took a seat on the same sofa that he'd passed out on last night...

"I'm not antsy at all!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes before joining him there on the sofa.

"If you think you've seen enough girls to make your decision, don't hesitate to cut it short. It would be nice not to have to waste the entire night here."

I looked away from him to my drink as my cheeks flushed but despite my embarrassment, I nodded yes. There was nothing I wanted more than to have time with Sasuke and I cherished every moment we had together.

I knew our relationship wasn't normal but we were good together... Good for each other. I had known it early on and that was why it was so easy for me to grow feelings for him. He had made it clear to me, time and time again, that he did not usually do any type of relationship and I was the first woman he'd ever lived with.

"What are you thinking?"

I inhaled sharply in surprise when Sasuke murmured huskily into my ear. It didn't matter what he said, that voice of his could have my panties nearly pulling themselves off.

"Hn... What a reaction." He smirked and the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Sasuke!" I hid my face in my hands bashfully but he was quick to pull them away.

"Relax now, I'll behave." He gave me a quick peck on my cheek and then settled back into his seat casually and began sipping on his drink.

* * *

...

* * *

" Thank you, you can send in the next person." Itachi told the ninth dancer of the night and she thanked us before leaving.

Sasuke had been nearly napping on my shoulder the entire night. He hadn't had more than his first drink and I assumed it was because he didn't want a repeat of the previous night.

The next girl that entered was tall, almost too tall with the six inch stilettos she was wearing but she was stunning. Itachi began with his usual starter questions and I decided right then and there that she would be the last of the girls we'd be interviewing.

"If you have nothing to add, you may proceed." Itachi spoke kindly to her but ushered her towards the pole as if to get her to hurry and dance. He was ready to get the night over with as well.

The girl was good, good enough for one of the spots but I wouldn't be making a final decision already. Her dance lasted a few minutes and I finished what I was sure was my third drink of the night during that time.

"We can't accept any of the other applicants at this time, would you please inform them?" I asked Itachi and he left the room behind the last dancer, obviously amused.

"Finally... I thought you would never put a stop to the madness!" Sasuke was laughing now and pulling me onto his lap to straddle him.

"Sasuke, Itachi will be back!" I swatted his arm playfully but was seriously worried bout him seeing me in such a position.

"Fuck Itachi," Sasuke said as he began nipping along my neck and chest that was exposed thanks to my low-cut dress.

"S-Sasuke, please!" I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled hard, forcing his mouth off of me and the groan that escaped him left a deep pull deep in my belly.

"Mm. Your words definitely have the opposite effect that you intend them to have."

"Ugh!" I got up off of him and stood to glare down at his wicked smirk.

"What?" He asked, dragging out the words playfully. I rolled my eyes and paled when Itachi suddenly opened the door and stepped in... Only a moment sooner and he would have seen me on Sasuke's lap like that... I couldn't even fathom it.

"Don't you knock?"

"What, you're decent!" Itachi shrugged as if it shouldn't have mattered.

"Whatever... Are we good?"

Itachi nodded. "We're good. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Thanks," Sasuke told Itachi who nodded once on his way out and then we were alone.

"Why don't we go get another drink?" I suggested and Sasuke stood reluctantly.

"I was hoping for a dance but I suppose it can wait." He grabbed my hand and then lead the way out of the VIP room.

* * *

...

* * *

After a few more drinks, Sasuke didn't even have to ask me to dance because I was all over him. Even with alcohol, it wasn't like me to be so touchy but I couldn't keep my hands off of him. We had been occupying the same VIP room for the longest time now, just the two of us while we flirted and teased each other.

"Your crazy ass..." Sasuke chuckled darkly as his hands roamed up my legs, pulling my dress up along their way. We had been playing around for a while but I wanted him desperately.

"Hey Sasuke..." I hesitated and he leaned his head back to meet my eyes. I sat down on his lap and his rising hands paused. "Thank you... For everything." The words spilled from my heart before my mind even had time to process them.

"Not another word." He muttered breathlessly against my neck just after he laid me down on my back on the sofa. "I want you now..."

* * *

... **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

A content sigh escaped me as I laid sprawled out on top of Sasuke, completely sated and exhausted. I felt as if I didn't have a bone in my body and the way Sasuke lightly massaged my naked back was making me sleepier by the second. We hadn't spoken a word in a long while now and even though I was dreading it, I knew we had to get up, dressed and make our way upstairs.

We definitely had had our fill of the VIP room and I was ready to pass out. I was positive that Sasuke had to be exhausted himself being that he hadn't slept much the previous night. I lifted my head weakly to peek at him, his eyes met mine and the were so soft and caring at that moment, I held my breath and got lost in his gaze.

"Keep giving me that look and we will go for round three." Sasuke threatened teasingly and I blushed furiously.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, looking away quickly. I scrambled to get off of him as he sat up and we both got dressed without another word.

We left the VIP room hand in hand and headed towards the back staircase. I had woken up for the most part but was still excited to get upstairs. A nice hot bath seemed more than appealing. I could definitely go for that before bed.

"Mr. Uchiha!" A girlish voice squealed with delight just as we were walking past the backstage area that was only a few feet away from the stairs. We both stopped on the spot and I couldn't help the way my face scrunched up in annoyed disgust as a skinny, half naked blond wobbled her way over to us.

Before I could even think about doing or saying anything Sasuke had pulled me suggestively close to him by releasing my hand and wrapping his arm tightly around my waist. The girl was quick to glare at me then and I glared right back at her.

"None of you should be out here, it's way after hours. Don't let this happen again." Sasuke told her flatly before turning him and myself back towards the stairs to hurry along our way.

"That really pisses me off." I spat, my anger getting the better of me. I didn't know why I was so mad but I was almost ready to tear that girl to pieces.

"What exactly?" Sasuke asked for assurance.

"Nothing." I huffed and rolled my eyes just as we walked through the door upstairs. I went straight to his room, not bothering to even wait for him.

I got right in the tub and thankfully after a while, it had done wonders by calming me. I felt much better by the time I was out, dry and wrapped snugly in Sasuke's robe. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair which was quite the task. It was all the way down to my backside and I really needed to get a trim soon even though I adored my long hair.

When I finally did make my way back into his bedroom, he was sitting at his desk on his phone, facing the many monitors that covered the desk. He didn't turn when I entered and I made my way noiselessly to the bed, so not to disturb him. Something else seemed to have happened because he sure didn't sound happy.

"I am not going to fucking do this tonight. I will fire every one of their sorry asses! You better handle it because if I go down there you will not be happy." Sasuke hung the phone up, cursing under his breath. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure if I should so I just laid in bed, deciding to quietly mind my own business.

My eyes grew heavy as I watched his back. He was on the computer, the only sound in the room was the constant clicking of the computer's mouse and although I had no intention to do so, I slipped easily into sleep.

...

* * *

...

I awoke with a start, jumping into a sitting position and gasping in desperation. Tears instantly spilled from my eyes and I curled up into a ball as I began to sob quietly. It had been so long since I'd had a nightmare that I was really shaken by this one.

"Hey," Sasuke's cool, calm and collected voice startled me slightly as he scooped me into his arms but I quickly clung onto him, thankful for the immediate comfort I felt thanks to him.

"Oh Sasuke-" I sobbed breathlessly and he rubbed my back soothingly while trying to hush my cries.

"Look at me," He ordered softly, forcing my head back so I would look at him which I did through tear-filled eyes but I saw the seriousness in his clearly. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

My heart nearly exploded with happiness and I let out a relieved sigh. I loved how effortlessly he could put me at ease and as I thought about it, I realized that I hadn't been being bothered by my anxiety at all recently. I hadn't even been taking my medication in I couldn't even remember when. Realizing this, I did become a little anxious and I made a mental note to make a doctors appointment first thing in the morning.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly and I cleared my throat before answering with a sniffle.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." I gave him a kind smile and he smiled back at me almost sadly.

"Good, you should get back to sleep. We will be going home early."

 _Home..._

It really was amazing just how at home I was with this man. I couldn't believe I had actually fallen in love. I had to be insane to let this happen. But did I let this happen, or had it been just meant to be? It was like we were perfect for each other. Neither of us had wanted a relationship but in the end it was like we just grew together. He had managed to pry his way into my heart unknowingly and I had gotten a part of him that no other girl ever had.

As use to Sasuke as I had become, I was now fearful of what may become of us in the future. I always knew that love came with a price and I really hoped that our relationship wouldn't end badly. I liked to think that he could possibly be in love with me too but it just seemed like a lost hope. Sure, he cared about me; that much was obvious but did I mean to him what he meant to me? I couldn't help hoping that I would never lose him.

...

* * *

...

It was late that afternoon when we finally made it back to the Uchiha estate. Sasuke and I parted ways once we were inside, he went off to his study while I went to check on Ino who was surprisingly sitting up and seeming quite peppy in bed. She was beaming at me so brightly that I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, my excitement growing rapidly as I crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"I have some pretty exciting news. I saw my OB just a while ago... But I'm not going to fill you in just yet." She was grinning evilly at me and I glared at her.

"Oh, I think you are." I challenged her, my brows pulled tightly together as I continued glaring at her.

"I will tell you and Sai together." She told me happily and I knew whatever it was it had to be important to her and it was best for me to let it go until she decided to tell me herself.

"Fine but that better be this weekend."

"It will be." She laughed in amusement and I rolled eyes with a grin. "So how was last night?" She asked suggestively, her brows narrowed as she smirked at me. I blushed and looked away from her.

"Just fine!" I nearly shouted and she laughed.

"Relax... You should just get used to it, I'm always going to pry." She was still giggling. "So is he huge?"

"Ino you pig!" I laughed and swatted her leg playfully. "I think I may need some fresh air after that..."

I left her and her laughter without another word and made my way all the way out onto the back patio where I took a seat and a deep, exasperated breath. I didn't know what I was going to do with Ino but I couldn't deal with talking about Sasuke to her but to a certain extent and she had definitely crossed the line. My cheeks burned with embarrassment just thinking about her questioning Sasuke's size.

"Would you care for a drink?"

I jumped in surprise at the sound of a now familiar voice. It was one of the maids, she was carrying a silver tray with a single glass of wine in place. I sighed and held my hand to my chest, where my heart was beating frantically from her surprise appearance. It was the red head that seemed to be extra nervous around Sasuke all of the time. It was more than noticeable that she had a thing for him even though he so obviously disliked her.

"Sure, thanks." I half smiled at the girl as she placed the tall, slender glass on the table before me. She gave me a fake smile in return and then pranced back inside. I rolled my eyes as I lifted the glass to take a sip of the wine and instead ended up draining the glass.

...

* * *

...

"Ohh..." I groaned as I wobbled my way inside.

I had only had the one drink but I couldn't see or walk straight. I didn't feel right but all I could think about was finding my way to Sasuke's room and going to sleep. I was just so tired but the walk upstairs and to his room seemed like miles away. I didn't make it any further than the stairs, once I was there I sat down, my head ached and spun wildly causing me to quickly become nauseous. I groaned and clutched my aching head for relief and it came, though only once I'd fallen into a intoxicated slumber.

" _Does she usually use drugs?"_

" _Drugs?!"_

" _Yes, have you noticed her using any recently or in the past ever?"_

" _Absolutely not, Sakura doesn't do drugs, hell she can barely drink."_

 _Sasuke...?_

" _Where is this coming from, what has happened to her?!"_

" _Well if you're so certain about her sobriety then I suppose she's been drugged by someone. I'll be speaking with her when she wakes up, until then I think it best if you leave her in our care."_

" _I'm not leaving her."_

" _She needs to rest for now, when she's awake we can call you if you'd like. You can even wait in the waiting room if you insist but I want her room empty. Sorry."_

 _..._

* * *

...

I woke up feeling groggy and more tired than I had ever been in my life. I sat up with a groan and forced my eyes open to find myself in a hospital room. I looked around nervously, trying to figure out how I'd gotten here but I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I remembered was leaving Ino's room... What could have happened after that, did I get in an accident somehow? I wondered worriedly where Sasuke was and I hoped he was was two quick knocks on my door and then it opened and a older, male doctor let himself in the room. I regarded him nervously as he turned and beamed at me.

"I'm glad you're awake!" He was a little too excited, especially for the headache I was suffering from.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, after running several tests we found a high dose of drugs in your system but luckily it wont cause you any permanent damage. There is other news however,"

"Oh?" I croaked, my mind thinking up the worst possible scenarios.

"Yes, you're pregnant. I can't say for sure but I'd guesstimate you at about six weeks."

"Hah." I snorted with a roll of my eyes.

The doctor raised his brows then. "I'm sorry?"

"That's very funny but I can't have children." I spat at him, feeling as if I'd been hit in an old wound, one I thought I'd bandaged up long ago.

The doctor frowned then and took a couple of steps closer to me. "Miss Haruno, I don't know about what circumstances you speak of but I assure you that you are one hundred percent without a doubt pregnant."

 _Pregnant..._

"B-but... It's impossible!... I... I can't..."

The doctor laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I glanced up at him in desperation. "It's true, maybe it's your own little miracle." He smiled kindly at me and tears filled my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. I was in such shock as I tried to make sense of this news that I didn't hear another word he said as he spoke to me. How could I be pregnant. Me, a woman whose been told half of her life that she would never be able to mother a child, now all of a sudden, I can have kids and I'm expecting one now. What will Sasuke say about this. Oh no...

"Miss Haruno, are you alright?" The Doctor asked with concern, bringing me out of my wayward thoughts.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry!" I assured him even though I wasn't so convinced.

"No problem. You should make an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as possible, until then just try to maintain a healthy diet and take care of yourself. I don't know where those drugs came from but it was more than likely slipped to you in a drink."

"Drink?" I pondered a moment before realization dawned on me. The maid, she had brought me a drink out of nowhere and it was after that that I began woozy.

"Do you remember something?"

I shook my head quickly, but I just didn't want to really talk to the Doctor anymore. "May I see my chart?"

"Certainly." He handed it over to me with a smile and I flipped through it, making mental notes of everything I deemed worthy.

"Thank you," I told him when I gave it back. I was feeling much better since I had first awakened and I already wanted to leave. "When will I be discharged?"

"I'll get the paperwork started now, you will just need to use the restroom before you may leave."

I nodded in understanding and sighed as the Doctor made his exit. Could I really believe him... Even if the chart confirmed it, I still didn't believe it. There as no way I could actually be pregnant... But... Despite all of my doubts, I already loved the thought of there possibly being a life growing inside of me. A little Sasuke...

"Sakura!" Sasuke burst into the room breathlessly and hurried over to my side while frantically looking me up and down. "Are you okay? I've been worried sick!"

"Sasuke!" I held up my hand and squeezed my eyes shut as my head rung from his yelling.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered earnestly.

"It's okay." I told him with a sigh but I wasn't so sure.

"The Doctor suspects someone drugged you, is it true?"

I looked away from Sasuke. I didn't want to lie to him but I just couldn't tell him the truth because I feared he may kill that girl. I couldn't risk that. No, I would handle her on my own. But what about being pregnant?... I had no idea if I should even mention it to him but in the end I decided to keep quiet for now. After all, it could still be a misunderstanding, which would make more sense to me. I wouldn't be saying a word to anyone until I seen my doctor and I wouldn't be getting my hopes up either, I thought I had crushed them long ago and then came Sasuke.

"I don't know... I think I'll rest until my discharge papers are ready. Okay?" I looked up at Sasuke with tired eyes and he gave me a tired smile in return.

"Okay. I'll be right here." He assured me, his voice kind. I smiled sweetly at him and he leaned down and kissed my forehead easily.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I told him, a soft smile plastered on my face as my eyes closed and I drifted off with a hope that maybe, just maybe that the news could be true.

* * *

 **A/N: So... I just noticed how I ended the last chapter... Terrible! -_-**

 **Sorry about that and all the mistakes, I hope you enjoy reading anyway.**

 **I think I will be sticking to shorter chapters though because it's pretty depressing to spend extra time making a long chapter that ends up with so little reviews, especially considering how many views this story gets. I always wonder what you guys are thinking and I love to hear from you so I hope that if you like the story, you can leave a review for me! :)**

 **Follow/Fav for regular updates and spill your thoughts to me! Lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Ino's mouth was hanging open as she gawked at me in disbelief. I had been pacing the room for the entire five minutes I'd been there. My heart was pounding, my hands were sweating. I was nothing but a nervous wreck and Ino couldn't say anything, that only made things worse because I had expected her to be calming me down by now.

"I can't believe this... We're actually going to become parents together!"

I stopped and glared at Ino but my glare quickly turned into a sympathetic frown as I notice her sobbing quietly. "Ino," I held out my arms and went to her.

We held each other for the longest time, balling our eyes out but we were so happy. Having a baby was a dream for me that I had come to terms with never achieving and realizing that dream was so touching for me and even for Ino who had known and suffered my pain over the years with we'd both finally run out of tears, we stayed just like that, holding each other and laughing until we were breathless and crying again.

...

* * *

...

"Thanks for the talk, and the laugh. I needed them both." I told Ino as I made my way to the door, on my way out for the night. I turned back and gave her a grin when I reached the door and she was giggling again. "We'll go for a short walk inside tomorrow. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Ino snorted and I left the room, rolling my eyes with a giggle.

A loud crash startled me into a jump and I hurriedly turned towards the direction it came from to see the red headed made standing just behind a pile of broken glass that once was a rather lovely vase. She seemed more than surprised to see me and before I knew it, I had a menacing smirk plastered on my face.

"You must have really intended for me to die, or at least cripple me... Judging by the way you're acting." I walked closer to her, each step more determined than the last. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave this place and you will do it quickly. I don't think you'd like the 'or else' involved either. Do yourself a favor."

The girl said nothing as I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen in search of food. There were so many maids everywhere that I had a hard time being able to do anything for myself which I really didn't like but had been becoming used to. They were preparing dinner which I wasn't in the mood for at all and so I tried to quietly make my way to the refrigerator, unnoticed.

 _Yeah right..._

"Oh, Dr. Haruno, please allow me to prepare whatever you'd like." The oldest and kindest of the maids suggested nicely.

"It's fine, I can handle it. I just want a simple sandwich anyway." I waved her off with a smile but knew even before she argued that this was a battle I would never win.

"No, no, no! You just have a seat in the dinning room now and I'll have it ready in just a minute!"

I left the kitchen with a sigh and slowly walked down to the dinning room which was empty other than the fine china lining the table, set perfectly for the dinner to come. I sat down where I always did and pouted at the empty chair across from me. I really wanted to make that sandwich...

"Here you are," The little old lady came in with a plate with two sandwiches cut into fours. Even she had to know that I would never eat that much at once.

"Thank you." I smiled and thanked her regardless as she set the plate before me and then another maid appeared from behind her with a tall glass of iced water, I thanked her as well.

When they finally left me alone, I began to nibble at my food, my mind lost in a sea of thoughts. Before I knew it I had cleared my plate and I blushed furiously when I realized this, unable to believe I could have possibly consumed so much food in one setting, but I had; what was worse, I actually felt like I could eat even more, but I got up quickly, shaking those thoughts away. I couldn't let myself overeat like that, pregnant or not.

"There you are, I've been looking for you for the last half hour." Sasuke ran into me just as I was walking out of the dining room and I gave him a bright smile.

"Well here I am." I told him jokingly and he pulled me against him and held me in a warm and comforting embrace.

"I want to take you somewhere." Sasuke murmured into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. We both leaned back to gaze at each other and I nodded shyly, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Okay,"

...

* * *

...

Sasuke drove us out to a small but elegant restaurant only a couple of miles from the club. I didn't want to disappoint him by telling him I had already eaten so I kept my mouth shut as we walked inside the restaurant together. My eyes opened wide in surprise when I noticed Itachi behind the counter of the long narrow bar that centered the restaurant. I lifted my hand to wave at him at the same moment I was pulled along by Sasuke who led me to a booth in the far back corner of the place.

"Is this Itachi's place?" I asked Sasuke with interest as soon as I sat across from him and he nodded.

"Yes, it's quiet and the food is good." He told me, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Itachi greeted us excitedly, dressed in all black and looking as clean and nice as he always did. He served us both wine, which threw me off, but I tried to play it off by speaking instead of reaching right for the glass like I usually would have.

"Itachi, I had no idea you had such an amazing restaurant!" I told him, beaming and he slid in next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder casually.

"Thanks, I'm pleased that you like it." He grinned at me and then turned to look at Sasuke who was glaring at him from across the table. "You really don't have to scowl at me like that, little brother. I'll leave you two alone." Itachi chuckled as he removed his arm from around me and stood. "I'll have some food out for you shortly, and a bottle of wine of course."

I watched Itachi's retreating form momentarily before I turned to face Sasuke again. He lifted his wine glass and drained it while we stared at each other for a few minutes. I hadn't touched my glass and I was sure Sasuke would notice sooner or later but I really hoped that he wouldn't say anything about it. I definitely will not be telling him anytime soon.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"Um... Y-you." I stammered, not wanting to lie but not willing to speak truthfully either.

"Oh yeah, what about me?" He asked playfully.

"There is so much that I don't know about you." I blurted out honestly. It was one of the main things bothering me. I didn't know a lot about Sasuke and that was one reason why I didn't know how he would react to me being pregnant. I had no idea if he even wants kids or not at all.

"I could say the same about you." He shrugged indifferently and I frowned, thinking that was pretty unfair of him because he knew a lot about me; he even knew my deepest, darkest secret. "You can ask me anything you'd like though, I don't mind."

I took a relieved breath then and gave him a soft smile. "Honestly, I want to know everything. How did you get here, to become who and what you are today? What was your life like? I want to know it all, that is, if you're willing to tell me."

Sasuke's eyes fell to the table as he sighed thoughtfully and before he could answer me, his cell phone rang rather loudly in the quiet setting of the restaurant. He cursed under his breath as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it quickly.

"What?" He snapped into the phone and I nearly flinched at the hostility in his tone. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Have you called Naruto?... Then why the fuck are you calling me right now, let him handle this petty shit. I swear I want to fire every one of your sorry asses." He hung up before the person could respond and I was taken aback by the way he spoke to people all the time, he always seemed to immediately get mad when someone called.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly with hesitation and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's security, they think every time something happens that they need to call me and it pisses me off. I don't like interruptions... Not when I'm with you anyway."

A goofy grin spread across my face at his words and Sasuke laughed lightly as he watched me from across the table. He leaned onto the table, a sexy smirk playing on his lips. The look in his eyes was smoldering and had me blushing like crazy, my face burned ridiculously and I was sure I looked like a tomato by now.

"You have no idea how adorable you are." He told me teasingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke!" I pouted while covering my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll stop." He chuckled and with a deep, exasperated breath, I put my hands down to meet his gaze once again. "You know, maybe you're right... I do find myself curious about your past and it's only fair if I enlighten you with mine, so." He shrugged and inhaled deeply, as if preparing himself to speak.

"Alright!" Itachi's loud voice startled us both as he came from no where, a plate in each hand. "Here we are," He placed our plates before us and everything looked and smelled delicious.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed excitedly as I admired the food. Hot rice, broiled shrimp with what I assume to be cocktail sauce and steamed broccoli, with melted cheese on the side. It smelled so good, my mouth was watering.

"And so you don't have too much wine," Itachi spoke suggestively as he served me a glass of water and set the pitcher down on the table. I held my breath as I looked up to him nervously. Had he noticed I hadn't touched my drink? When our eyes met, he winked at me. "If I have time, I'd like to speak with you later."

 _Oh shit. Oh no..._

I really didn't like the sound of that, but I quickly regained my composure and looked back over to Sasuke who was regarding me with his brows raised in mock curiosity. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard it nearly hurt and I was almost positive it could be heard by Sasuke.

"I won't ask." He muttered humorously as he began eating and I looked down to my plate, eager to do the same. "So you want to know everything huh? Where can I start?" And after a deep, soothing breath Sasuke began to speak comfortably and calmly even though the tale he had started telling seemed nothing short of a nightmare, right from the very beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been way too long since I updated, especially for such a short chapter but I'm working two jobs now so things have been pretty crazy but I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys and every time I get a review, I get to working harder so help keep me motivated because I'm tired... Lol.**

 **Okay so, yes Sakura is definitely pregnant but she hasn't gone to the doctor yet.**

 **Her and Sasuke are about to have a serious heart to heart and more than a few things are gonna come to light. ;)**

 **Please keep the reviews coming, I love to know what you guys are thinking, no matter what it is. Who knows, if yall excite me enough I might stay up late after work tonight and start the next chapter. Haha!**

 **I need to because um... We still gots a long ways to go.**

 **Thanks for all the support, I am also working on my own novel which is finally in the last stages of the final draft after five long years; so seeing how you all like my writing even when it's quick like it usually is, really means a lot to me. XOXO**

 **Help, what to update next?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"My mother was murdered when I was a boy... It took me quite some time to get over her death, I adored her and losing her at so young an age was really hard on me, especially considering the fact that my father then turned into an alcoholic and eventually ended up drinking himself into oblivion. I was sixteen when he died. I will admit I resented my father even then, at the time of his death, but when I came of age and Itachi revealed the truth to me about his death, being that he had actually taken his own life... Well, I've loathed him ever since that day."

Sasuke paused only to take a sip of his drink before continuing. "Something changed in me then, I lost all faith in humanity, save for my brother. It was when I was on the brink of insanity myself that I started really being around Naruto and he showed me a way of life I could live with. For a long time, I spent my days, all of them, drowning myself in booze and women who I couldn't of cared less about." His eyes met mine as I stared at him with wide, watery eyes. "I decided so many years ago, that I would never have anything more than a meaningless affair. Sex is one thing, but how could I allow myself to love anyone, when I've witnessed first hand how dreadful it can be?..."

Sasuke trailed off momentarily, leaving my heart aching in a way I didn't know possible. He looked down at his drink thoughtfully, and feeling suddenly parched, I drained the entire glass of water I had. I was feeling nervous, anxious and miserable now. I couldn't even bring myself to gaze at him anymore. I didn't know what to think, or how to take his words. Why did it hurt so much to hear him talk in such a way? Is this what Naruto was trying to warn me about when he told me that Sasuke was incapable of love? I just couldn't allow myself to believe that. Sasuke was so loving and caring... He just wasn't seeing it for himself.

"And yet here I am, so lost and confused with myself, because of you."

My eyes rose to meet his when he'd spoken then and his words warmed my cheeks considerably. His eyes had softened and he was giving me the sexiest half-smile I had ever seen.

"You've got me going against everything I believe in. I never wanted to let anyone in. I never thought it would happen, not so easily. After everything that has happened... I just, I can't... I don't know." Sasuke stumbled over his words, seeming flustered and at a loss which was highly unlike him.

"It's okay, because if all that hadn't happened... We wouldn't be here together right now." I told him shyly, my firm beliefs of everything happening for a reason speaking for me. Sasuke was so special to me, I knew without a doubt I was meant to meet him and not just for any old casual affair.

"Come here," He ordered, a playful smirk on his face. I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I got up to sit back down next to him. We gazed at each other in silence for a long time. Sasuke lifted one hand to cup the side of my face, his thumb ghosted across my cheek as he stared down at me with an intensity in his eyes that was breathtaking. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

Blushing furiously, I shook my head without thinking because damn it, how could I?!

"I intend to show you, so don't worry." He chuckled and then sealed his promise with a kiss.

...

* * *

...

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

. . . ?

"I knew it, you've got a glow about you." Itachi seemed nothing short of ecstatic and all I could do was stand there and blink at him. "But why is it that you are hesitating to tell Sasuke?"

"I'm just not sure how he will take such shocking news... I don't know what to do right now." I told Itachi honestly and he sighed but in a knowing way.

"Sasuke is troubled, but he cares for you very much. Please, don't forget that; even when he's on his worst of days."

Swallowing nervously, I nodded, but I still had no idea what I was going to do or what or how I could tell Sasuke. I wasn't in any rush to do so anyway. I had no intentions of ruining all that we have by telling him something to important at the wrong time. No, it would have to be perfect, I would wait until then and surely, the time would come.

"I'm ready if you are," Sasuke had returned from the restroom and I nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arm around me in a way I was coming accustomed to.

"I'm ready."

"See you, Itachi." Sasuke bid farewell to his brother who gave me a sympathetic pat on the head before we were off.

"Sasuke," I begun once we were in the car, but I felt such a hesitance that I couldn't even fathom saying anything at all. What could I say after all that he'd told me?

"You don't need to say anything." He said softly while taking my hand in his. "It felt kind of nice telling you about my parents, like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I haven't been able to let go of all that frustration over all of these years but now, I feel almost like I understand."

"Understand?" I asked, confused. What was it that he was understanding exactly?

"I never understood how my father could throw away his own life, leaving behind his two sons all because he supposedly couldn't live without my mother... Even though I tried to make myself believe there were no such emotions, I've ran from them my entire life; effortlessly avoiding any type of contact that would lead to any such feelings... And then I met you."

...

* * *

...

Even by the time we made it home to the Uchiha Manor, my mind was still reeling from Sasuke's words. I felt sure I was in a state of shock, because I hadn't even been able to say anything in response to him, and worse, I hadn't said one word to him then entire ride home, or even when we got out of the car. I had all but ran straight for Ino's room and now as I sat there, staring at her sleeping form; I felt so terrible.

I knew I loved him. I loved him so much, it hurt. Nobody had ever meant as much to me as Sasuke did, other than Ino... And now the tiny life that I was carrying inside me. Even though I hadn't been to see an OB yet, I felt in my heart and soul that there really was a baby inside of me, Sasuke's baby. My baby. I never thought I could love the thought of something so much, but I did.

I had decided not to say anything at all to Sasuke, until after I'd seen the doctor; and I had an appointment just over a week away. I knew that somehow, someway, I would be able to make it until then at least. I felt so hopeful now though. After everything Sasuke had told me tonight, I was sure that he would accept our child and love and care for it to the best of his ability.

After whispering goodnight to Ino, I left her room with a wave to the nurse who sat in the corner of the room. I was really hoping it wouldn't be awkward when I seen Sasuke, after I had left him so hurriedly and without a word. He had to think I was a heartless slob. I groaned miserably at the thought as I began the long journey up the stairs, to our room. I was sure he would be there already, probably already showered. I could smell his intoxicating scent just at the thought and I sighed.

"You sure are making a lot of noises, Sakura... Not that I'm complaining because they don't sound too bad."

"Naruto!" I shouted, my heart suddenly hammering with fear. He had come out of no where to be suddenly hovering right over my back. I laid my hand over my chest, willing my heart to slow down to normal.

"Didn't mean to scare you," He threw his hands behind his head and chuckled mischievously. "everything okay, you seemed to be pretty deep in thought."

"I was," I told him honestly. "But, everything is fine."

"Okay then, um... Sasuke doesn't know I'm here but I need to have a few words with him so could you send him out for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded just as we finished ascending the stairs. I opened the door and walked in, giving Naruto a slgiht glance as he leaned casually against the wall to apparently wait for Sasuke.

"Finally, I was starting to think you may never come to bed."

"I'm sorry," I gave Sasuke a shy smile when I noticed his shirtless form coming towards me. I was already blushing and avoiding his eyes. "N-Naruto is here to see you, he's waiting outside of the room."

"Oh hell..." Sasuke groaned. "I'll only be a minute." And after giving me a quick peck on the cheek, he left the room.

I went straight into the bathroom, ready for a hot shower. I didn't understand all this nervousness I was feeling all of a sudden and I was eager to at least try and wash it all away. I spent a long time in the shower, thinking over everything that had happened so far between me and Sasuke and of all that was yet to come.

When I was finally out, dried and wrapped snugly in one of my favorite robes, I left the bathroom to find Sasuke seemingly fast asleep in bed. A deep frown crossed my features then. I had nobody to blame but myself. I was the one who had taken her sweet time in the shower, as if I didn't have Sasuke waiting here for me. Now I felt even worse than I did earlier.

I was disappointed in myself but I knew there wasn't much I could do about it now, I sure wasn't going to disturb his sleep when he needed it so much. I wanted him to rest even more than I wanted to finally spill my heart out to him; and so, as easily as I could, I slipped into bed next to him and cuddled close. Even in his sleep, his arm automatically wound around me and I closed my eyes with a content sigh. I could never get tired of this.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and are looking forward to more!**

 **So much is about to happen and I'm really excited to see what you guys think. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter TwentyOne**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

I don't think I'd ever been so astounded. I still couldn't believe it was true, even as I stared at the very ultrasound printouts I had just received not even an hour before. With tears brimming in my eyes, I held them against my chest, my heart was pounding furiously. I had yet to even eave the parking lot at my doctor's office because I was in shock, and so frightened. Frightened because, I loved this baby so much already. My baby. Sasuke's baby.

My phone ringing is what finally brought me back to reality and I hurried to find and answer it, knowing good and well it was Sasuke. He was expecting me by now, surely. Finally scrounging my cell up from the bottom of my purse, I answered with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Sakura, is everything okay?" He sounded worried but just the sound of his voice seemed to sooth my nerves. I knew that somehow, someway, as long as I was with Sasuke, everything would be okay.

"Yes, everything is fine, it just took a little longer to be seen than I expected." I said, feeling bad for exaggerating like so. "I'm on my way home now."

"Drive carefully." He told me, his tone so caring that I nearly melted.

"I will." I said, grinning from ear to ear and then I hung up, dropped my phone in my purse, put my first glimpse at my baby away safely in my wallet and got on the road, eager to see Ino and Sasuke too, although I still wasn't sure how I could tell him.

...

* * *

...

"It's a girl." Ino said with certainty and I laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, unable to help myself from picturing a little miniature Sasuke running around.

"I don't know, I just feel it." She said with a shrug and I eyed her curiously.

I wondered if she could be right but decided it was best not to get too worried about it so soon anyway, besides it didn't matter to me as long as the baby will be healthy. My hands went to my belly unconsciously and I smiled. I was so happy, so happy that I kept forgetting that Sasuke still didn't know and I still had no idea how I was going to break it to him. I didn't even know if he liked kids or ever wanted to be a father. It was scary to think that he may not want our baby but I just didn't want to believe that he wouldn't love the baby just as much as I already do.

"You're worrying too much, stop it. You just need to go ahead and tell Sasuke."

I looked back at Ino and sighed. She was right but it was a lot easier said than done. "You're right, I'm gonna try." I pouted and she giggled.

"It will be fine, Sasuke adores you, he will love that baby too."

 _Adores?..._

My face flamed and Ino wriggled her brows suggestively. "Get your cute self out of here and go spend some time with him now!"

"Fine!" I laughed on my way to the door. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"You just take care of your little family business, I'll be fine."

I left at that, unable to take Ino sometimes. I couldn't help but giggle on my way in search of Sasuke, which ended up taking much longer than expected. I only found him when one of the maids informed me he had been on the back patio just a few moments before. Although he wasn't there when I arrived, I immediately spotted him as he was walking along the pathway that lead to the pond.

"Sasuke!" I called out to him without even thinking and he stopped and turned around in an instant. He took one step towards me and I ran to him without a second thought.

His arms opened wide and I ran right into him, wrapping my own arms tightly around his midsection. I didn't know why I missed him so much when I had just seen him this morning, but I felt as if we hadn't been having enough time together and I just wanted so badly for everything to work out with us and with the baby. It was a dream I'd never let myself dream before, but now it was all that I wanted.

"I thought I'd never get my turn." He teased, his breath hot at my ear sent a shrill down my spine.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes playfully as I leaned back to face him and he chuckled.

"I'm only kidding."

"I know... Um... Actually, I-"

As I hesitated, Sasuke's phone went off and he dropped his right arm from around me to his pocket, and after whispering a brief apology, he answered it not so happily. It was pleasing to me that he always got so annoyed to be disrupted when we were together and even though he had never said it, in my heart I really felt as if Sasuke loved me. At least, in some way, shape or form.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Sasuke groaned and released me to run his hand through his hair. I frowned worriedly, wondering what could be going on now. It really seemed like it was always something and I really wished I could take away all the stress he had to deal with all the time. "I'll be there as soon as I can, just do what you can until I get there."

"What's wrong?" I asked sadly, fearing that he was leaving me behind without even asking. I was disappointed mainly because I had made it up in my mind to finally tell him and now I felt as if I couldn't.

"The dobe got drunk and apparently is starting a fight with someone as we speak." He answered with a sigh and a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. "Are you cool for us to go settle him down before he ends up in jail?"

I nodded quickly, pleased that he wanted to take me along. "Let's go."

...

* * *

...

When we arrived at the club, there was so much commotion going on that we both went to rushing inside the club fearfully. People were rushing out, there was a lot of yelling and screaming mixing in with the music and all I could think was the worst. I hadn't anticipated anything serious happening so I was unsure of what to think as I hesitated on my way in with Sasuke and the one second I hesitated, I was knocked back by someone and I lost my hold oh Sasuke's hand and all sight of him together.

"Sasuke?" I called loudly, looking around in search of him all around me but he was nowhere to be found.

When every attempt to find him failed, I hurried toward the back of the club thinking I'd be better off to go up there where he could find me safe and sound whenever he got things settled here. I hoped that everything and everybody was okay. I was sure Sasuke would easily take care of all the craziness going on, I just needed to stay out of the way really.

"How did I know he would be foolish enough to bring you?"

 _That voice..._

My eyes went wide with fear and everything around me seemed to stop, even my own heart, if only for a second. I didn't take time to think, all I knew was run, and run fast; but before I got anywhere, my mouth was covered with something and then my consciousness faded until I was completely out.

...

* * *

...

"Wake up, beautiful."

"Ugh..." I awoke groggily and tried to clutch my aching head but I quickly realized when I couldn't move my hands, that I was handcuffed by my wrists and my ankles to a bed I wasn't familiar with, but standing before me was a man who was all too familiar.

"I'm so glad I finally got you back." Gaara was grinning devilishly at me and the weight of my situation, finally falling on me, I cried, and I screamed and I begged to be let go, but after so long, I became exhausted and Gaara seemed to be pleased with himself. "You rest now, I'll be back with your breakfast in the morning."

He left then, but I didn't feel relieved in the least. All I could do was sob and pray and hope that Sasuke would save me. I had faith that he was looking for me and he wouldn't give up until I was found. I had to remember the tiny life growing inside me though, before I finally calmed down and started mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

.

.

.

"Why have you taken me?" I asked with a hiss as soon as I saw the red haired demon that next morning. I was so scared, but I only feared what might happen to my baby. I couldn't care less what happened to me anymore as long as the baby would be fine.

"You know you belong to me, you always have... And you always will."

His cold tone sent chills across my skin and I shuddered. "I belong to no one! Why are you even here, this is insane!"

I was nearing a rant and starting to panic from getting so worked up but I just couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do or how to get away but I was desperate to do so. I didn't want to go through this again, I couldn't. I just had to get back to Sasuke no matter what. After a long, thoughtful moment, I decided to tell him, hoping and praying that just maybe he wouldn't want me anymore then.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

I swallowed hard, and steeled myself to tell him once more. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?.." He said slowly, as if testing the word while his eyes fell to my seemingly flat belly and my body instantly flinched uncomfortably.

"Yes, so please... Just let me go." I begged him, my voice quivering.

He reached out then and laid his open palm across my lower abdomen and I felt a sudden wave of anxiety that was all too terrifying itself. I couldn't move, I was still cuffed to the bed and not only by my wrists, but my ankles also and escape was nothing short of impossible. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead so that I'd never have to worry about him again but all I could do was lay there and cry helplessly.

"In light of this new discovery, I will do you no harm. Hell, I may not even touch you..." He chuckled darkly, while turning his back to me. "I'll just have to keep you safe and sound until that child is born."

My heart fell to my feet and all my breath escaped me in a silent sob. He was gone before I knew it, leaving me to myself to think of what horrid future could await me and my unborn child. I was so angry. Hadn't I suffered enough in my lifetime? Why was this happening to me and just what was I going to do? I just didn't see how I was going to remain strong enough to try and fight my way out but I had to try... I just had to.

.

.

.

It had been more than sixty days since I'd become prisoner here, here being Gaara's private villa that I'd come to find was several miles away from anything or anyone. The days had dragged by slowly and it had been everything I could do to keep myself sane over time, but with the help of my baby which I just felt was growing strong and healthy, I had made it this far; and I finally had a plan to get away.

Gaara actually had kept his word by not harming or touching me in any kind of way and thanks to that, it made it much easier to fake being nice to him to try and get on his good side. For the last month, I hadn't even seen a pair of handcuffs. It took me quite some time but I'd finally got him to trust me enough to where I could do his house chores, giving me at least some type of exercise and this last week, I'd even upgraded to being able to cook _alone._

That's where he messed up. It was early on actually, that I'd started doing housework that I'd found his medicine cabinet and quickly memorized all of its contents. Now, after all this time of being patient, I had gained enough trust to where I could take care of him, once and for all, without fearing that he could overpower me. I just wouldn't risk something happening to me that could make me lose this child... If that happened, I just wouldn't even have a reason to live anymore. I was sure by now Sasuke had completely forgotten about me.

Then there was Ino... I had no idea what could be going on with her and I was just so worried but I wanted to believe that no matter what, Sasuke would have seen to her being taken care of; I was certain he would. Nevertheless, things were finally coming together and I was about to start phase one of operation 'Special Spaghetti.'.

I had spent the entire day cleaning, up until the time I knew Gaara would soon be making an appearance, he as usually gone all morning and mid-afternoon and then in the evening, he was there, playing stalker most of the time, but sometimes here lately cutting me some slack, just enough anyway.

I started cooking pretty early, wanting to have the sauce good and settled with all the combinations of medications I had added. It was so strong I was sure it wouldn't even take a whole bowl to do the trick and I was ready. Even if I did have to leave on foot, I could do it. There was noway here of communicating with the outside world and so therefore I was left to do everything on my own. There was no one to come and rescue me and I had come to be okay with that.

I had just added the spaghetti noodles to a pot of boiling water when he walked in and I immediately put on the smile I'd trained myself to have when he was around. He seemed to be pleased with the aroma of the spaghetti, which I had learned as his favorite. I just couldn't wait for him to dig in, even more than he wanted himself to.

"You seem pale." He noted carefully. He didn't miss much which is why it had taken me so long to get this far.

I nodded once, cautiously. "I've been pretty sick today."

He nodded, seeming to understand. He had seem me be sick many times over the last two months and that was one thing that helped me start being free of the handcuffs so I really couldn't complain about it to much. I was sure now that he knew I wasn't feeling well, he also wouldn't push me into eating with him; he wasn't terrible about doing that anyway. He really was a man who liked his privacy, and being the pervert he was, I suppose he would.

"I'll be in my study until you call me for dinner." He announced, already on his way out and I nodded all the while willing my racing heart to calm down... It wouldn't be much longer.

...

* * *

...

I fixed his plate myself once he was at the table. He seemed to expect me to do this when I cooked and so I did without complaint. I had to admit the spaghetti did look rather delicious and I served it only with bread rolls, though it seemed like a five star meal. I was almost angry at myself for not making myself a separate, uncontaminated portion, but I would survive the lack of food as long as I got through this okay.

"If you don't need anything else," I began once I'd placed his food on the table before him. "I'll be going to finish your laundry."

"Fine." He muttered dismissively and I left the room, glancing back only to see if he would eat and he did, instantly he dug right into it and I continued along my way, though I didn't go to far, and nowhere near the laundry.

I went and got my shoes on which were tight on my swollen feet but they were all I had. There was nothing else but me, all I had to do was wait and hope that it worked. It was half an hour later when I returned nervously to the kitchen to find him on the floor nest to the chair he'd been in. He seemed to have struggled, if only for a moment.

I walked up to him slowly and knelt down next to him to check his pulse but just before I could place my fingers on his wrist, he reached out to grab a hold of my hand and in a panic, I snatched away and ran. Even if he wasn't dead, he couldn't be far from it, certainly and I knew this was my chance, I wasn't giving up on it now, and so I ran and ran, though as carefully as I could, so not to harm the baby.

Out of the house, there was nothing but woods and it was dark, but all I could think was run, so that is all I did. I don't know how long I'd ran for, but I hadn't felt my legs for a while and I was completely exhausted and unable to go any further, just when I saw a set of headlights drive by, just a few more feet and there was a road.

I was saved. All I could think was that I was saved, I was getting out finally, I was going to be okay. I was going... I was going... I didn't know where I was going but as long as I got away from there it didn't matter and so with the last bit of strength I had left in me, I struggled to get to the road just up ahead. On my way, I tripped clumsily over a root and I bumped my head as I fell to the ground, just beside the road, so close I could see a car coming, it's lights bright as they faced me.

"Help..." I whispered groggily as my consciousness faded, leaving me to the unknown.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay guys, I'm extremely sorry for the late update but I have been so busy that I haven't been able to even open my doc until two days ago. I promise that things are going to start moving along much quicker now and I know you all are probably like what in the world is going on but you will understand soon enough.**

 **Next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV**

 **See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn't like the dobe wasn't always getting himself into trouble one way or another, but I was more than pissed to be having to drive all the way out to the club just because of his nonsense, again. I was only all the more annoyed when Sakura and I pulled up and noticed all the commotion just on the outside. I didn't even want to imagine what the inside had in store for us. I quickly took a hold of Sakura's hand one we were outside the car and on our way in and I cursed Naruto with every step I took. Sakura was worried and I didn't like to see her that way. I couldn't help wishing I would have just left her at home.

We weren't even able to make it through the door before we were separated by the many people rushing out with no regard to anyone around them. I cursed them, growing even more agitated by the second. I lost her hand for one second and now she was no where to be seen. I called her several times as I searched around the doorway where we had been separated. After a several minutes I found the closest security person.

"Get everyone out of here, and if you see Sakura, stand by her and call me!"

As I searched desperately for Sakura, I eventually ran into Naruto, who was in such a drunken state that he couldn't even stand up straight, or still. My anger getting the better of me, the first thing I did was grab him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Have you seen Sakura?" I yelled, unable to control my rising temper.

"Huh?" He hiccuped and I dropped him, cursing him as he fell limply to the floor.

I would deal with him after I found Sakura. I took Naruto's radio to communicate with security and still nobody had spotted Sakura yet. I just didn't understand how she could just disappear so quickly and so when all else failed, I went to check upstairs. Unfortunately, she wasn't there either.

As a last resort, I turned to my cameras and played them back to our estimated time of arrival. I stopped rewinding when I found her, just outside of the doors, hand still in mine and I hit play. My teeth gritted as I watched the both of us search right around for one another to no avail. I was impatient and angry as I followed Sakura with the camera's and although I had no idea where to expect to find her, I never expected to find what I did...

...

* * *

...

"I'll make sure he knows everything, just tell me everything you can." Itachi spoke respectfully to the police chief, who was to arrive when we had to call and report that Sakura had been taken.

I had to walk away. Though I was still halfway paying attention to their conversation, I couldn't help finding myself lost in thought, or not thinking at all but just standing around. She had been gone for nearly five hours now and I was sick with worry. The only thing we had to go on was the car the bastard was driving, and which direction he headed out in, but I knew good and damn well that wasn't enough. He could of had her anywhere by then and anything could have been happening to her. The more I thought about it, the more depressed and angrier I got. I couldn't stand still, my nerves wouldn't allow it.

"We'll be in touch," The cop said on his way out and I rolled my eyes, pissed at just how unworried he seemed to be.

"Sasuke," Itachi called, walking up next to me. I made no move, nor did I answer him. "Look, I understand how you feel, but standing around and pouting is not going to get Sakura back."

I turned and glared at him, though I said nothing, because I knew he was right. I just didn't know what to do. I felt there was nothing that I could do and yet so much I needed to try. No matter what though, I had to find her and wasting time was not something I needed to be doing. I didn't even want to think about what might happen to her.

"Listen, why don't you go get you some rest so you will be in better shape tomorrow. I got something to look up tonight and don't worry... We will find her, Sasuke; and that's a promise."

...

* * *

...

Get some rest... Hn. I had been laying in the bed for some time now, feeling more like a sorry piece of shit with every passing second. How could I just be laying around when Sakura had been kidnapped and she was out there somewhere, afraid and possibly hurt. I cursed myself for never being good enough to keep her safe, which was the only fucking thing I wanted to do. I didn't care about anything else, so why couldn't I keep her safe like I wanted? Where was I going wrong?...

I didn't know anything, except that I was nothing without her. I could only hope that wherever she was, she was holding up better than me. I knew how smart she was and I had faith in her that she would take care of herself, just as she always had, but I felt as if I should be the one protecting her now, yet I always seemed to do the opposite.

I don't know what time it was, but after a long time of mulling over my thoughts, I fell into a deep sleep, where I was left with nothing but me and my own nightmares. Old ones that would indeed haunt me for my entire life, and new ones, which were far more terrifying than anything I had ever imagined before.

...

* * *

...

The next week passed by dreadfully slow. Each day held it's own amount of ridiculousness but even still, every day was spent in search for Sakura and the bastard who had taken her. I wanted to find him almost as bad as I wanted to find her and I wasn't feeling too confident about it with each passing day, but Itachi and the dobe were doing their best to help me.

Itachi had hired a private investigator who was top dollar, and I had to admit, he was good at his job. We had information now, not much, but something. We knew exactly who this bastard was and where he had been living for the past several years, only that wasn't where he was and he hadn't been there in a few months. How we would find out where he was now, was hard for me to imagine but I wasn't about to be giving up.

Telling Ino was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to. She was Sakura's best friend after all, even more than that of a best friend. Telling her did end me up with a few more slight details, which I quickly told to Itachi who filled in the PI. While they did their work, I spent my days searching. I drove around endlessly, just wishing that somehow I'd find her, somewhere. The slight possibility was more than enough to keep me going, even when I felt my worse.

Weeks passed by, those weeks turning into months and by then the search for Sakura and her abductor had gone cold, on the police side of things anyway. I didn't care how long it took me though, I would never stop looking for her and I would never forgive myself for letting this happen. It had become painfully obvious to me over the time she'd been missing that I just wasn't any good for her and so I'd planned, once I found her, to let her go. She would have to be better off without me always putting her in danger some way or another. I hated myself for doing this to her.

Three months it had been and I was good for nothing. Other than my daily drive and search, I did nothing. Some days I couldn't even bring myself to eat and my body was suffering in return. Not sleeping didn't help much and Itachi was more worried about me than himself so he wasn't doing all too well either. We hadn't heard anything new from the PI in over a week and I was starting to think maybe he had abandoned our case, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

It was just after two in the morning when my nightly drinking was interrupted by loud knocking. I forced myself out of my chair and struggled my way to the door. I opened it without question and there stood a breathless and soaking wet dobe.

"The fuck you doin' here?" I grumbled, my words slurring slightly. Maybe I was drinking a lot lately... But it was the only way I could sleep...

"Sasuke!" Naruto panted, grasping at his chest, probably in a feeble attempt to slow his heart rate. "Hurry, quick! It's Sakura!"

I sobered up almost instantly, unable to believe what I'd just heard. "Sakura?" I breathed her name, almost as a prayer. I'd give anything for it to really be her.

"Yes, we have to go to the hospital, now!"

 _Hospital..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maybe I was in some sort of state of shock, I'm not sure but by the time we made it to the hospital, I couldn't think, much less speak to anyone. All I could do was stand around and wait, and listen. We didn't know anything but that she was alive and here at the hospital. It had only been a few minutes that we'd been waiting on the doctor to come and brief us on her condition, but the first person to greet us was surprisingly the private investigator hired by Itachi. We all turned to face him upon his arrival, our curiosity piqued by the dreadful, tired look in his eyes.

"I've just finished giving my statement, I got here as quick as I could." He explained carefully.

"What happened?" I finally spoke up then, needing to know. I hadn't expected to find this guy involved when I got here but either way I wanted to know everything.

"A lot of digging wound me up into the mountains, long story short I got a tip about a private estate up there, owned by a certain man with the same first name as our guy. I assumed this probably wasn't just a coincidence and so I just went to check it out..."

I turned nervous when he trailed off, the blood draining from his face. I didn't know what to expect but I was sure as hell scared. He cleared his throat before he continued and we listened quietly, fearful for what was to come.

"I was just coming around a curve when I spotted her, she was sprawled out on the side of the road, unconscious. I thought she was dead, until i heard her breath for myself. She was easily identifiable what with her pink hair and all, otherwise I might of drove right past her. As soon as I found her, I took her to the nearest hospital and here we are. If it's what you want, I'm prepared to give up all the information I have to the police. Maybe we have enough to pin the bastard even without her testimony."

He continued talking for a while, but I'd heard all I deemed necessary and so I excused myself and went to sit on my own by the double doors that led out of the waiting room. The same doors that Sakura's doctor would be stepping through anytime. I just had to know if she was okay. I needed to see her so badly. I couldn't believe she was so close to me now and yet seemingly so far away.

By the time the doctor actually did grace us with his presence, we were all restless and irritated. All of us jumped to our feet at the sight of him, and he approached us with a professional, humorless smile. I offered him my hand which he shook firmly before taking a deep breath in preparation to begin speaking, which he didn't waste any time doing.

"Do to the massive strain her body has undergone and in hopes of ridding her of her paranoia and anxieties, we're keeping her asleep to rest for a while."

"Massive strain? And just what do you mean by paranoia?" Naruto yelled as if outraged. I shot him a glare before turning to the doctor with my own curiosities.

"How long is a while, and what's her condition otherwise? What type of strain has her body been through?" I had so many more questions but I didn't want to push my luck or act like a loser, like the dobe would.

"Not to worry, as of now we are only keeping her sedated, we're confident that as long as she rests easily for a few days there will be no need to induce a coma or anything like that. Although she has no fatal injuries, she's bruised and scratched all over and many of her muscles and tendons have been pulled. If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say she was running, for a long time, through a thick wooded area."

The doctor's easy confidence was enough to let me know he knew what he was talking about. I hated to think of what she'd been through or what amount of pain she might be in but the main thing on my mind was seeing her. I had to see her.

"Be assured though, we will take excellent care of her here and she will be home and as good as new before you know it. If you'd like you may visit with her now, but do not try to wake her. Even if she comes to under all the medications, she won't be in her right mind. Please be mindful while visiting her."

Nodding, I extended my hand once more and shook the doctor's in gratitude, "Thank you, sir." I told him earnestly, leaving Itachi, Naruto and everyone else behind in the waiting room in search of Sakura's room. I had to see her, even if I could talk to her, or even touch her. I could finally see her, after three long months. The longest months of my life.

When I was finally there, standing just before the door leading to her room, I hesitated. Maybe it wasn't right of me to even see her while she slept. What if she didn't want me here?... Or if she hated me now... Because I couldn't save her. Clenching my teeth in annoyance, I let myself in without knocking and closed the door behind myself. I swallowed nervously as I stepped around the curtain hiding her from me, and there she was, sleeping soundly and looking more beautiful and peaceful than I had ever seen her before.

Her name escaped me in a breathless whisper as my feet took me to her side as I lost myself in my thoughts. I pulled the lone chair in the room up closer to the bed, close enough so that I could hold her hand at least, I was sure that much wouldn't wake her.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, so quietly that even if she had been awake and listening, she probably wouldn't have heard me. It didn't matter, I had to tell her. Guilt was nearly consuming me and a part of me just wished she'd wake up right then and tell me it was okay, that she would forgive me for being such a dumb ass and somehow, someway, would could move on past this, together.

...

* * *

...

I don't know how many times I'd apologized, or even how long I had been there with her but I assumed it had been quite sometime, when I heard a knock at the door and Itachi and Naruto walked in. I only glanced at them briefly before returning my attention to Sakura. I was almost fearful to even let her out of my eyesight, as if she may disappear again at any moment.

"Sasuke, it's getting late and visiting hours are almost over." Itachi warned me carefully.

'You both go on and get out of here," I told them quietly. "I'm staying. There's no way I'm leaving her."

"Will you sleep?" Itachi asked worriedly. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Hn,"

"Call me if you need anything." Itachi said.

"Me too, I'll answer right away, believe it.'

They left after that, leaving me alone with Sakura once again, the only sounds coming from the IV drip and her soft, reassuring breathing. I hadn't been speaking much anymore, I kept my thoughts to myself, not wanting to disturb her accidentally. It wasn't long after that, that a couple nurses came in, checking several different things and making sure I was okay, which I was right where I was, before they left again.

I was so thankful to have her back that I just didn't even know what to think. I couldn't wait to hug her as tight as I could, to tell her everything that I wanted and needed to tell her. The more and more I thought about everything, the more depressed I got. But late into the night, when she muttered my name in her sleep, that was when I really lost it, and for the first time since I'd lost my mother, I cried.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising and the nurses came in once more, this time making me leave the room which I did reluctantly, though only for a minute. They were done quickly and I went right back to my spot in the chair beside her bed and as I sat down, I laid my hand on her stomach, only to immediately pull it back when I felt an abnormal lump there.

Pulse racing, a million thoughts swirled into my mind like a tornado. Something was definitely wrong but I was too scared to touch her again to even think about the lump there. The thought crossed my mind to go and ask the nurses about it, but to be sure if something was wrong they would have noticed while they were checking her just moments before.

I didn't know what to think, but now I was more uncertain than ever. It wasn't long before my curiosity won out over my fear and I laid my hand on her stomach once more, this time molding my hand to the perfectly round lump that was her belly, the same belly I've touched many times before, that was always so small, and toned. While deep in my thoughts, I felt something foreign hit my hand from inside her, and my heart stopped, taking all the breath along with it. I didn't have to wonder any longer. That lump, was a baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys and thanks for hanging around. ;)  
**

 **So, what did you all think about Sasuke's POV? Not sure yet if the next chap will need to be in his again or If I'll be starting back with Sakura but I promise to work hard and get you and update ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading and your support on this fanfic.**

 **REVIEW! pweeeezzzzz**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter TwentyThree**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..**

* * *

With an unbelievably painful migraine, I woke up, my entire body aching. I hurt so much that I didn't dare move. I had no idea where I was. Everything was hazy at first but after some time I realized I was in a hospital. My right arm had an IV pumping fluid into my veins. I felt cold and afraid... Because for the life of me, I seemed to be unable to remember a thing. I couldn't even think of my name or anything. I looked around, feeling more anxious by the second and my head hurt so badly that I just wanted to go back to sleep, I jumped in surprise when I spotted a man with raven hair sitting in the recliner in the corner of the room, he was sleeping soundly, even though he seemed to be in an awkward position.

I wondered who he could have been, or if he knew me someway, but I just couldn't find it in me to speak. It was as if I had no voice, or none that I could muster up. I looked down, confused and worried. I didn't know what to do or if I should do anything at all and so I just laid there, until my body gave way into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke again, I could immediately tell it was daytime. It was much brighter in the room than I remembered. I still couldn't remember anything about myself, or my life at all apart from waking up once before and my body was still hurting just a I remembered. I groaned in agony, trying to sit up or move some type of way to relieve the stiffness in my body. However, I was too sore to move.

"Sakura?" A deep voice spoke out quietly, his voice barely a whisper. I looked in the direction it had come from and noticed the same man with the raven hair. He stood up the moment our eyes met and was hovering over me in an instant. He looked over my face, as if making sure I was really there.

All I could do was stare at him as he examined me with dark, sympathetic eyes. He was beautiful. Everything about him, I was captivated in a way so, that I couldn't do anything but watch him. Even when he reached towards me and then cradled my cheek in his large hand. I knew without a doubt that somehow, I knew this man... But I had no idea who he could be.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a long moment, at the same time he pressed the nurse call button. When I didn't answer, he spoke again. "Sakura?"

 _Am I Sakura?..._

I bit my lip as a sharp pain suddenly lanced through my head. Immediately the man towering over me with his large frame began to smooth my hair out of my face. "Don't push yourself, please... I-I'm sorry."

A wave of guilt rushed over me as I heard the raw emotion in his tone. Whoever he was, I didn't want to worry him... So why couldn't I just speak. Nothing happened. I ended up just lying there, holding my aching head with the only hand I could move easily. I couldn't even look at the man anymore, so I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see him hurting, something I could tell quickly he had been doing enough of.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hello!" A nurse called as she entered the room, her voice far too loud for the migraine I was suffering from. I groaned, clutching my head and praying for relief. "Oh, Ms. Haruno, you've woken up! Is your head hurting?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man snapped, though he did so quietly. "Get the doctor."

I opened my eyes in surprise by his snide remark and snappy demand. The nurse was already walking out of the door, having not said a word back to man still standing by my side. I gazed at him once again, my eyes becoming heavy. I was so sleepy all of a sudden.

"I... I know you must be tired. But, please... Don't sleep too long." I tried to force my eyes to stay open, I felt like I should... For him. "I love you, Sakura." His heartfelt words were like a lullaby, sending me straight into a deep sleep.

...'

* * *

...

"You heard me dobe, I don't want anybody visiting until Sakura is better. She doesn't need people up here while she's recovering... That doesn't include me, idiot. You know I'm not leaving her."

That guy. His voice helped to wake me up, though I felt more groggy than I remember. As if I was heavily medicated. Maybe that's what happened to the headache, I was almost pain free at the moment. I lifted my head, searching for the man who told me he loved me. I felt that his words were sincere and that I could trust in him and for some reason, I just wanted to see him.

"Naruto, I got to go." The raven haired man said, his voice low and velvety. Even his voice was beautiful. I found it embarrassing to think that such a man could say he loved me so earnestly. Just thinking about it had my face on fire.

I watched him as he came over to me from where he'd been sitting in the same recliner. He smiled kindly at me, and took my hand in his as soon as he could reach it. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know so many different things, but I just didn't know how to ask, or even if I could. It was as if I was afraid to try and speak at all, so I didn't.

"Feel any better?" He asked hopefully and I nodded once. "Good, they gave you some medicine to help with the pain, hopefully they can keep you feeling good." ... "Sakura, you haven't said a word since you've woken up. Are you sure you're okay?"

I frowned as I studied his worried features. I didn't want him to have to worry more. But it wasn't like I could just pretend that everything was okay forever. For goodness sake, I had no idea who the man even was. I just knew that somehow, that would hurt him the most. After thinking for a moment, I shook my head, to tell him that I wasn't sure at all, and his face fell.

"C-can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked hesitantly and I was immediately saddened and unable to prevent the tears that began pooling in my eyes. I shook my head once more. I couldn't tell him a thing. I couldn't speak. Why?... I still didn't know. Cursing himself, the man turned his back to me and held his own head in agony. My heart ached for him.

After a quick knock, the door swung open and a tall, intelligent looking man, who was more than obviously a doctor, entered the room. He gave the raven haired man a brief nod before walking close to my side and giving me a practiced smile.

"Hello there, Sakura. Good to see you awake." He said through a grin as he scanned over the paperwork he carried on his clipboard. "Do you know what day it is?"

 _What day it is?... I know nothing..._

After waiting a moment, the doctor spoke again. "Can you speak?" Hesitantly, I shook my head no in answer. "Ah," He nodded, as if in understanding. "Then if you could answer my questions as best you can with a nod, or a shake, we may still be able to learn something."

I nodded understandingly.

"Do you know what day it is?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you know why you ended up in our care?"

I shook my head no.

"Do you know your name?"

Glancing briefly at the raven haired man before turning back to the doctor, I nodded once before shaking my head no.

"Have you forgotten some things?" He asked concernedly and I nodded once. "Do you know who this man is?" He then asked, gesturing towards the raven haired man who regarded me fearfully. I tried to think, maybe something would come back, but in the end, all I got was a sharp pain lancing through my head. I winced and shook my head no in defeat. After that, there was no way I'd be able to meet his gaze straight on again.

Hearing his sharp intake or breath just before he ran out of the room was more than enough destroy what ever emotion I had inside me. Tears fell from my eyes, mostly because I was disappointed in myself for getting myself here... However I may have done so. The doctor sighed and then laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him. It's not uncommon in cases like yours for the patient to lose their memory, and most likely this is only temporary, especially considering you haven't suffered any type of brain damage. With time I'm certain everything will come back, until then you just need to rest and let us do our job."

I nodded, my eyes half lidded as I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. The doctor continued to speak, but I heard nothing else he said as I lulled into a slumber once again.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Uchiha!"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of the doctor's voice. I was pissed. I was heartbroken. I didn't know what the fuck I was, but lost. I was so lost, I didn't know what to do anymore. I had never anticipated Sakura losing her memory. It was the last thing I expected.

"Listen son, I know you may be upset but you need to just calm down. Yes Sakura may be suffering from amnesia at the moment, but that doesn't mean it will last forever, that probability is highly unlikely."

"You don't know that. You don't know shit. She can't even speak!" Unable to contain my rage, I shouted at the doctor, though I wasn't even mad at him... I was just so angry with myself. This was my fault and I knew it.

"I'm sure that her not speaking is more than likely caused from all the stress she underwent. I don't see it lasting very long either. Anyway, once you've calmed down, you should return to her... She wasn't very happy when you left, though she is resting now."

With that the doctor turned and walked away, I glared after him. I wasn't sure if he wanted to make me feel better or worse but in the end, I couldn't see anything making me feel any better about anything anyway... Well except for-

"Hey!" The sudden thought had me running after the doctor. He hadn't gotten far so I reached him quickly. "W-what about the baby?"

"The fetus has been examined and seems to be perfectly normal, her memory loss won't affect it. You have nothing to worry about, however don't try and push information on her... Just being by her side is the best thing you could do for her now."

I knew he was right, so without asking any further questions, I hurried back to Sakura's room. She was sleeping peacefully once again. I looked over her with a sigh. I never could have guessed how much I would grow to love her and to think now, she was carrying my child... Our child. I laid my hand on her stomach, unable to resist. Almost instantly I felt a movement and I smirked. I felt as if the baby was telling me everything would be okay. Things might be hard, but damn... I could go through anything for them. I just couldn't handle them suffering and Sakura had already suffered so much in her life. I didn't want her to suffer anymore... I wasn't going to allow it.

Feeling another jerk beneath my palm, this one stronger; I almost felt as if the baby knew I was getting heated, and telling me to calm down, so I did. I couldn't help but smile, in spite of everything. I loved Sakura with a ll of my heart, and I loved our baby. I woould be with her forever, no matter how long it took for her to regain her memory, even if she couldn't speak to me, but damn was that hard.

After waiting so long for her to wake up, I still don't feel complete. She isn't herself after all, so how can I be? I can't help feeling that it's so unfair that she must be going through this. I hated to even imagine what she must have gone through, all the stress, so much that her body could have gone into shock. It was terrifying to even think about it. I lost myself for the rest of the night, occasionally holding Sakura's hand, or resting my hand on her belly. I didn't even want to update anyone on Sakura's condition, I didn't want to deal with them at all.

"Mn."

"Sakura?" I squeezed her hand, which I'd been holding at the moment and searched her eyes as they fluttered open. She looked up to me, her green eyes glassy. "Hey." I spoke quietly, unsure what to say, if anything at all. No matter what though, I wanted her to know I was here for her. "Are you hurting?"

She shook her head no and I nodded in understanding.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as she stared at me in wonder. I

didn't know what to think, considering she had lost her memories, even those of me. She shook her head, a cute blush creeping over her cheeks. That really had me curious as to what she was thinking.

"Do you... Want to know who I am?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I should even bring it up at all, all my uncertainty quickly vanished though when her eyes instantly brightened, and she looked up to me, nodding happily.

I chuckled lightly, surprised to see her act so enthusiastic about something.

"My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." I told her, watching her carefully for her reaction. She seemed to absorb my name, though she made no attempt to say it, which disappointed me even though I knew I shouldn't be expected too much too soon. "Do you want to know more?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes shining with interest.

"I'm your boyfriend... Future husband, if you want to get technical about it." Her earlier blush returned, but her interest never faltered, so with a smirk, I continued. "We've lived together for sometime now and you are the first woman I've ever loved... Didn't really take me long to fall for you, who could blame me though, you're so beautiful and so amazing at everything you do."

She giggled shyly, and the sound was enough to stop my heart for an instant. I leaned down close to her face, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much, Sakura... We're going to get through this."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So... Unexpected turn of events?... Right?**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, if so please let me know.**

 **If you haven't yet, check out my other fanfics as well. ;)**

 **Can't say for sure how many more chapters will come, but this story is slowly coming to a close... I can't help it though, ya know... Stories kind of have a way of telling themselves. Lol.**

 **The Bridge Between Time had a ways to go, but things are about to start getting interesting...**

 **Considering a lot has happened and I do tend to throw things together because I do this without putting much time into it, I'm going to do my best responding to any questions you all may have regarding anything in any of my stories.**

 **Thanks for overlooking my many mistakes!**

 **-TyyTyy**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter TwentyFour**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _Thanks for coming back for the update. Enjoy. *HUGS*_

* * *

Two weeks had passed by without change. I had been in the hospital, spending most of my time sleeping and what time I was awake with Sasuke. Rather I remembered him from before or not, he was special to me. Anytime he could, he talked to me, telling me about our home and our friends. Though nobody had come and seen me because Sasuke forbade it. He didn't feel as if it would be a good idea, what with my amnesia. It was disappointing to not have my memory back yet, but Sasuke was so patient with me that I couldn't help but to stay calm and wait. I couldn't force everything back to me.

I couldn't say that I wasn't happy, even considering the headaches and memory loss. Sasuke made me look forward to each day and I was always excited to wake up and see his face and he was always there. Today was no different. I hadn't been awake for very long and I had just finished eating my breakfast. I was sitting up in bed, stretching my back while Sasuke spoke on the phone. I presumed it was Itachi, his brother from how many times I'd heard him call his name. My mind was wandering aimlessly until I felt an odd, but distinct movement inside my belly.

"Ah!" I exclaimed with more voice than I knew I had when I felt it again.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke exclaimed, his phone call forgotten as he hurried to my side.

I glanced up at him worriedly, while clutching my stomach and again I felt something. "Th-there's something in there!"

"You spoke!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and I just sat there, mouth agape. Me speaking was hardly the issue at hand.

"S-Sasuke..." I mumbled, and he leaned back, grinning broadly at me.

"I can't believe this, I'm so happy." He was obviously in another world and a part of me wanted to smack him right in the back of his head.

"Did you here me?" I glared at him and he nodded, though never losing any of his enthusiasm.

"Everything is fine, it's just a baby."

Feeling all the blood drain from my face, I nearly fainted. I could not believe he could say that so casually, as if it was no big deal at all. Just a baby?...

"Baby?!"

"That's right, our baby Sakura." Sasuke nodded happily.

"B-but how...?"

"How?" He asked, his left brow arching sexily. The suggestive look on his face was more than enough to bring all the blood back to my face, and then some. With a chuckle, he began to explain. "I don't know if you knew about this before, I only just found out when you were brought to the hospital here a few weeks ago. Of course I had the best OB I could find come and check on you. It definitely surprised me to find out that you were already nearly sixteen weeks, now eighteen. We could find out the sex of the baby any day now. I didn't want to just tell you... But you would have to know what exactly was inside of you sooner or later."

"I'm pregnant?... We're having a baby?" I was shocked but I didn't think I would mind having a child with Sasuke, he was good to me after all. While sitting there I had several flashbacks of what I instantly recognized as my life.

Becoming pregnant and being so unsure of how to tell Sasuke, talking to Ino about everything who declared the baby to be a girl. Getting kidnapped before ever having a chance to tell Sasuke. So much information returned to me all at once that my head ached and I fell back in bed holding my head.

"Sakura? What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly and, removing one hand from my head I reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I... I remember... I remember everything."

"You do?" Sasuke asked, inhaling sharply and I nodded a few times while trying to collect myself.

"Oh Sasuke!"

I lost it then, I threw myself into his arms which wrapped quickly around me and I balled my eyes out. I couldn't stop crying. So much had happened. I had been so scared of so much, but so afraid of losing my baby. Most of my hysterical crying however, came from the joy I felt, the relief of being right where I belonged, with Sasuke and the baby was okay. The baby was just fine.

I had cried myself into exhaustion and had slept for several hours before waking again. I sat up immediately, searching for Sasuke and for the first time, he wasn't there. A sudden wave of anxiety threatened to consume me, but I fought it off, telling myself everything was fine. Just because he was gone for one minute didn't mean he wasn't coming back. I didn't even have to worry long, before the bathroom door was opened and he stepped back into the room, not having gone far at all. I sighed, relieved and thankful to see him.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" He came straight to my side and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Fine, I still remember everything. I'm just so happy to be here with you, you can't even imagine."

"I love you Sakura and I'm so sorry that I let this happen."

"Don't." I scolded him, instantly furious with his self-accusatory tone. "You have no reason to apologize."

"I have every reason to, but I'm not about to argue with you about anything. I love you, the doctor said you will be okay to go home tomorrow as long as you continue to rest for some time. You won't have to worry about me leaving your side either, not for anything. No more club no more anything. I swear it."

"...No more club?"

He nodded solemnly. "No more."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging slightly open as I contemplated his words. No more club. It was something I was very pleased to be hearing. I didn't think that anything could make me any happier than I was now. All I had to do was focus on keeping myself healthy for the baby and maintaining and rekindling mine and Sasuke's relationship and there was so much rekindling to do I couldn't even think of it at the moment. My face reddened just thinking of such things.

* * *

...

* * *

The next day, after being released from the hospital, Sasuke drove me straight home and the first place I went was to see Ino. We hugged each other for the longest time and I knew better than anyone just how worried she really had been about me. It was shocking to me to realize just how much my friends had gone through on their own. I hadn't been the only one suffering by a long shot and I knew it.

"You're so big, I can't believe it!" I cooed, unable to keep my hands off of Ino's rather round bump.

We were both ecstatic and engrossed in updating each other with any and everything we could think of, and in a short amount of time as well. Ino had made a full recovery and wasn't confined to the medical room any more, she had her own room now, just on the other end of the hallway from mine and Sasuke's room. Sai had even been staying with her most of the time and not only was Sasuke approving of it but he had been the one to suggest it.

Sasuke hadn't left my side, even now, he stood just at the closed door, his back leaned against it, his hands in his pockets. He hadn't spoken. He was just there, giving us the time we needed together. I didn't need him to say it for me to know he didn't want to leave me and I couldn't blame him, nor would I ever ask him to. It was beyond pleasing for me to know just how accepting Sasuke was of everything, especially the baby. I had been so worried before and all for nothing. As I drifted into thought about such things, I was ready to go to our room, me and Sasuke alone so we could talk about it together.

I hated to leave Ino but I was tired and if I wanted to have time to talk to Sasuke before bed then I knew I'd better go because I would probably pass out before I got the chance. Fatigue was quick to hit me even now. I was sure that the pregnancy added to it and I knew as well as my doctor that I needed to rest more than anything right now.

When me and Sasuke finally got to our room, I got straight into bed. I was already in some pretty comfortable pajamas and sleep was already fighting me. I sighed as I watched Sasuke dress down until he was in nothing but his boxers, however it didn't take him long to get into bed with me and I was in his arms, my favorite place in the world.

"You can't even imagine how good it feels to have you here with me." Sasuke muttered into my hair, his hold tight and reassuring around me.

"I love you, Sasuke. I'm so sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to apologize for and I love you, so much."

I was overwhelmed with the love I felt coming from him. I hated knowing how he must have been feeling this entire time but I knew that he was hating my suffering just as much. I prayed that the suffering was over and that we could move on and get through this even stronger together than we'd ever been. Sasuke seemed just as determined as me. I wouldn't forget all the time he spent with me at the hospital, talking to me endlessly about everything. I knew without a doubt that he loved me unconditionally.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't speak again before sleep overcame me.

* * *

...

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling rather refreshed, so much so that I was disappointed when the home nurse's walked in along with a maid and with them breakfast and medication. I groaned as I sat up, glancing around for Sasuke so I could glare at him but he was gone. I wasn't pleased especially not knowing where he'd went but I wasn't allowed to dread on it long as I had to get these women out of my room because if I wanted anything it was peace.

Thankfully they went understandingly as soon as I'd taken the medicine and began to eat. I wasn't all that hungry being that I'd only just awoken but I ate all my food anyway. I did have the baby to think about after all and what a joy it as to be thinking about it. Her. I just couldn't help feeling that it was a girl, even though a part of me wanted a boy, just to have a little Sasuke running around.

I thought about our child until Sasuke returned and I'd been so lost in thought that it didn't seem long before he was there, flashing me his best smile and it was indeed a beautiful sight and a rare one. He came over to me, giving me a quick but loving kiss before sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Feeling okay?" He asked, seeming so happy that I couldn't help but grin. His attitude was contagious.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I had breakfast, took my meds and have been sitting around like a good girl."

"I would have taken care of you myself this morning but I had to handle some paperwork with Itachi and I didn't want to disturb you."

I understood and I was too happy to argue with him, which is why in the end, I wasn't even going to bring up the help. What was the point in complaining about something so simple, and a thoughtful gesture on his part at that. I scooted closer to him, wrapping both my arms around his closest to me. I gazed up at him in adoration and he looked down at me his dark eyes full of love.

"We're having a baby!" I declared, still unable to believe it. Sasuke laughed and kissed me playfully.

"Don't I know it." He whispered, his forehead pressed against mine. Our noses brushed each others and he leaned in and kissed me once more, longer, more lovingly. "Everything's done. I'm completely out of the business. I don't intend to do anything at all until after the baby is born. Nothing but take care of you."

"I'm not that fragile." I assured him. He needed time for himself as well. I didn't want him thinking he'd have to worry about me all the time. I had no interest in going anywhere even out of the house at all and I would always make sure I was safe. If I ever saw that bastard again, I would kill him.

"I am," Sasuke admitted with a frown. "I won't be allowing anything to happen to you ever again."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." I cooed, releasing his arm to pull him into an embrace. "You don't need to worry so much."

"How could I not..." He whispered and I could hear in his voice just how hurt he was. He was scared.

"I understand how you feel. I'm not going anywhere though. I know you will keep me safe."

He looked at me then and nodded one time, slowly. This was something he was serious about. I supposed his feelings could only be more serious now that I was carrying his child and he knew about it.

"I can't believe you're the one reassuring me right now." He chuckled.

"You've really got to stop all this nonsense!" I squeezed him as hard as I could and he grunted.

"Well at least you've got your strength back." He mused.

"That's right and don't you forget it."

* * *

...

* * *

The next day my OB came to see me. I couldn't help but be impressed by how on task Sasuke was with everything. I didn't have a chance to plan and prepare anything before he'd already have it done. I hadn't even been aware the doctor was coming until Sasuke informed me when I'd woke up that morning. I showered and dressed in some old pajamas and was waiting rather impatiently when the doctor joined us in our room. Nothing prepared me for the fact that they'd come fully equip even to give me an ultrasound. I was nervous but I did want to see the baby for the first time and even find out the sex. The doctor's deemed it necessary at this point in the pregnancy anyway.

"The baby looks great," The ultrasound tech spoke as me Sasuke and Ino gazed at the image in wonder. She was snapping pictures and measurements as she went and I was crying and laughing at the same time as I looked on, while listening to the sweet sound of my baby's heartbeat. Sasuke hadn't said a word and he looked to be in shock as he watched the screen.

"You do want to know the sex right?" She asked casually and Sasuke and I answered together. "Yes," She nodded as she moved the probe across my belly before stopping and taking another picture. "There it is, it's definitely a girl."

"Ha! Told you." Ino snorted proudly and I rolled my eyes through my tears.

"A girl..." Sasuke breathed, his hand that lay on my shoulder giving me a firm squeeze as he did.

"A little girl," I was so excited as I turned to Sasuke but I never expected to find tears in his eyes as well. He leaned down and kissed me on my temple. He stayed there, breathing out into my hair with a sigh.

"Our little girl."

* * *

...

* * *

It had been an emotional day for the both of us and we were only more excited about meeting our baby, our daughter. We talked about what she would look like, we contemplated names and looked through shops online at cute things we could buy. The only thing we had planned to do was fix up the nursery. Everything in my pregnancy was normal but Sasuke insisted I take it easy, so I agreed to tell him everything I wanted done and watch as he made it happen. That was exactly what we done.

By the time my pregnancy was nearing it's end, the nursery was all that i envisioned it being and more. Sasuke had been beyond amazing throughout the last several months and I only loved him that much more. We were both equally excited and even now that the nursery was complete, we still spent most of our time each day in here, just like we were now.

Sasuke was hanging some new outfits we'd got today inside the closet while I sat on the floor, feeling like a whale as I arranged things I'd need daily onto her changing table. I was so ready to meet her. Only one more week and I'd be at the end of my term and if she hadn't come on her own by then, they'd be inducing me. Sasuke hadn't been too pleased with the idea of that but I was quick to tell him that I needed this baby out of me and by Kami if she wasn't going to come on her own, somebody just had to make her.

I was growing more miserable by the day, but that did nothing to sour my mood with how great everything was going everyday. I hadn't thought about my incident in months and even Sasuke had calmed down some, though he refused to let me go anywhere without him. It wasn't even often that he left my sight, being that he wasn't working anymore. We hadn't gone out often but we had a good day everyday. We were happy. Everybody was happy.

Ino and Sai had already gotten married and Sasuke had all but begged them to stay with us and they didn't argue with him. Their little boy was adorable and I spent as much time with him as I could, spoiling him just like I knew Ino would do Sarada. Sasuke had been the one to decide her name in the end and I felt that it was perfect so I agreed. Disappointingly though, they had gone to stay with Ino's parents for the weekend and wouldn't be back until the following day.

I missed them, even Sai. He'd definitely grown on me a lot since the baby was born. He was an exceptional father, one just as caring and attentive as I couldn't help feeling Sasuke would be. It was exciting to know that our kids would grow up together so close in age and if that wasn't enough, even Naruto had started dating my friend Hinata who I thought couldn't have been more perfect for them and they weren't even seeing each other long before she turned up pregnant as well.

It seemed that it was baby season for sure and we all got together here at home quite often. Itachi had been around a lot, recently speaking of a woman he was seeing, though he'd never tell us her name. I wondered if he'd become serious about her and the two of them settle down and have kids as well, but I supposed enough people were having babies for the moment.

"Sakura?" Sasuke turned at the sound of me grunting, so fast it was still happening when he called to me.

"It's nothing," I waved him off as the sudden wave of unexpected pain passed. Sometimes I had pains, I was sure it was nothing that hadn't happened before.

"Are you hurting?" He asked, kneeling down beside me and rubbing my shoulders easily.

"Just some discomfort." I shrugged.

"Maybe we should call the doctor,"

"You always think that. It's fine Sasuke. I'm fine."

He sighed and helped me to my feet. "If you're sure, but you should get in bed and rest for a while." I nodded in agreement, leaving the nursery with him to go to our room right across the hall.

I hadn't anticipated myself actually being in labor but when I was awoke by a sharp pain an hour later from my nap, I knew there was no mistake. Still as I sat up, I took a deep calming breath, refusing to let myself fall into panic.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quickly, turning from where he'd been sitting at the computer desk. I just took another deep breath, holding up my hand and my index finger to tell him I needed a moment. The pain passed and I looked at him, tears finding my eyes quickly against my will.

"It's time."

"Oh shit."

I'm glad I was calm, because Sasuke was in straight panic-mode. Running around like a mad man while he dressed and cursed to himself while finding everything he thought we'd need though I thought I was clear on telling him repeatedly that we'd only need the one bag I'd packed specifically for this, in fact Sasuke had helped me pack it. He was grabbing everything but the bag.

"Sasuke!" I seethed half an hour later when the pains were coming faster and stronger by the minute.

"Fuck, let's go!" He lifted me into his arms, bag thrown over his shoulder and was out the door faster than I could agree.

I sent a text to Ino on our way to the hospital, not feeling up to calling her and not willing to ask Sasuke with the way he was speeding and whipping around cars like the law didn't exist. I squeezed my phone as another contraction came at the same time Ino responded. It was a whole two minutes later before I could even read what she'd sent.

 _-Meet you there!-_

I figured as much and I didn't bother replying, because I did have to call my doctor. Something Sasuke should have done before we left our house but he'd been to panicked for me to get him to do much of anything but bring himself the bag and myself and leave. I was in so much pain I was gritting my teeth when I went to call and decided to text him as well. I just did not want to talk.

Luckily having his cell was a blessing and he was quick to respond by letting me know he'd be there when I arrived. I kept taking relaxing breaths. We weren't far from the hospital by now and Sasuke was even breathing with me, seeming to try and calm himself as well though I wasn't too sure how well that was going.

Sasuke pulled right up to the main entrance and got out, surprisingly remembering the bag as he hurried around to help me out and into a wheelchair that a nurse he'd waved to brought quickly. Ino and Sai ran up to us just as we were closing the car door and another contraction was claiming my body.

"I'll park the car and meet you all in there." Sai said before hurrying along while the nurse began wheeling me into the hospital with Sasuke on one side of us and Ino on the other.

"You must be Miss Haruno." The nurse greeted me on our way to the elevators. I breathed raggedly, trying to nod in answer and I think she got me. "We've got your room waiting, luckily your doctor was the on call doctor tonight anyway and had just finished with a delivery."

I groaned, not giving a rats ass about what he was doing. All I wanted was to push this baby out right this instant. The urge was strong, almost as much as the pain.

The next thing I knew I was in a room and many things were happening. I was hooked up to the monitors and before the nurses were even done, the doctor was in the room, checking me and confirming that I was indeed already ready to push, there wasn't even time for an epidural and I squeezed Sasuke hand so hard when they broke it to me that I was sure it was crushed; or at least felt like it was.

Having Ino and Sasuke with me was more than reassuring but I was in so much pain that I couldn't concentrate on anything but the need to push and I did so like a champ when they finally gave me the go ahead and it was only a few minutes later when I was graced with relief, Sarada was born and laid across my body momentarily for the most sincere and heartwarming moment of my life but sadly it was the only moment I got for then as my worn down body forced me into sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

I woke up in recovery, disappointed to be alone aside from a couple nurses but they were quick to lift my spirits, before I could even question them.

"You're finally awake, good. We will get you to your room right away. Your family and your healthy baby girl are waiting on you there."

She was a whopping seven pounds even, twenty-one inches long and had a hair full of black hair. My first thought when I had her clean and bundled up form in my arms was that she looked just like her father. Sasuke hadn't stop grinning and he stayed close to me in bed while we admired this little precious piece of us.

"She's perfect." Sasuke declared, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She was awake now and she looked up at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe how alert she was.

"She is." I nodded in agreement, holding her to me and giving Sasuke a proud glance.

"You did so well." He told me, kissing my lips sweetly before looking back down to Sarada with a content sigh. "And she's already such a good baby."

I nodded. "I think she's happy to meet us too." She didn't seem to be a crier at all. It was almost time for her first feeding and I was nervous but excited at the same time. I couldn't believe how quick she finished the amount she was suppose to have when I did feed her and we had our first burp and dirty diaper within a short amount of time and before we knew it, our first day together as a family was gone.

"You need to rest." Sasuke told me, taking the baby and carefully placing her in the rolling carrier supplied by the hospital. She was sleeping soundly. Ino and Sai had long since left and I was indeed exhausted so I didn't argue with him. I knew if nothing else, he would see to it that Sarada was taken care of and I easily drifted into sleep, dreaming of the two of them. The love I had for those two was almost unbearable. They were everything to me and I couldn't wait for the days to come, though I prayed they'd be long and memorable. The last thing I wanted was for time to fly by, even though I was sure it would, what with all the fun we'd be having.

Of course I knew things wouldn't always be easy. We would get tired and maybe sometimes and even ill, but we had each other and I knew that Sasuke and I would do great together.

Seeing our little girl grow up would be nothing but a blessing that the both of us would look forward to each and everyday and I hoped that as Sarada grew, she would be as happy as we could make her and the three of us would be together making life be the best that it could. If I was certain of anything, it was that Sarada's childhood would be the absolute best. Just being able to enjoy her, enjoying life and doing it with Sasuke, the love of my life. Nothing compared to the joy I felt, having them in my life. My life now, was them and them alone.

All the hardships. All the worry, the pain, the agony of life. It was a lot, so much that it seemed too much at times. But in the end... It all led to this.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think asking for forgiveness would even be smart at this point.**

 **I haven't forgot about my stories or my readers I assure you but life has been unreal for me lately.**

 **My daughter and I were in a car accident and have been more shook up mentally than anything but thankfully we are both okay.**

 **That's only one of the many major things that have happened in my life since my last update. :(**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the update and haven't forgotten about the story.**

 **I've recently attained quite a lot of extra time on my hands so I'll be able to get back into my fics easily now.**

 **I love you all and thanks for reading and if you would, let me know your thoughts on the update.**

 **-TyyTyy**


End file.
